


Rosalie Gilbert

by baby_nora83



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 69,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elena had a twin that was special in more then one way and wanted just as much as Elena. They both looked like Katherine and yet how can there be two Doppelgangers. what is so special about Rosalie Gilbert and which Salvator brother will she end up with or will it be an original I don't know yet my self but I put a poll for your votes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Rosalie Gilbert I'm the oldest sibling and twin to Elena Gilbert and sister to Jeremy Gilbert. We live in Mystic Falls and slowly we are trying to get back to normal, well if there is such a thing as normal after you lose both your parents in a car crash and yet only you and your sister survive. I don't know who the mystery person was that got us out i don't know but I wish we could thank him. School is starting soon and both Elena and I have face our ex boyfriends Matt Donovon and Tyler Lockwood. We both just needed time to our self the doctor gave us a journal and told us to just write our feels in it was just something for us to do we didn't have to talk to him all we had to do was write. I mean what can one say about waking up in a hospital and being told that only you and your sister survived its not easy to speak about. everyone is always asking "How you doing?" or "How are you handling all this?" both Elena and I always reply "I'm fine" or "Great" with a fake big smile on our face. I know in time we will heal and have real smiles on our faces we just have to wait for that day to come. Elena goes to visit our parents at the cemetery I have yet to show up there its just to hard for me to go. I would have thought it would have been harder on Elena because she blames herself for them dying. She was the one that called them to come get us from the back to school party. Wow its been almost a year since it its happened crazy huh. :( Well here is to a new year at school and hope for a better future. Well to another day I must go now Aunt Jenna is taking us shopping for school and I need to go now smiles and love so til pen and paper meet again._

_Rosalie Gilbert_

"Girls we got to go now."

There was a knock on my door so I said "Come in." it was my sister she smiles at me and ask "You ready to go you know how Aunt Jenna is about time." smiling at her I replied "Yeah shes always at the last minutes about everything and rushing out the door. Maybe we should trick her and set the clocks ahead by thirty minutes so then maybe she wont be late." both of laughing we walk out to the house and get into Jenna's car.


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> Poll for who will win Rosaline's Heart.
> 
> A) Tyler Lockwood B)Damon Salvator C)Stefan Salvator D)Klaus

Pilot Part 1

Rosalie PoV:

As I leave my room I bumped into Elena we smile and continue our way to the kitchen where we see Aunt Jenna.

"Toast. I can make toast."

I smiled at her and grabbed a bowel of fruit. Elena grabs a cup of coffee and say, "Its all about the coffee Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" said Jeremy as he walked in and stole Elena's cup from her I'm trying not to laugh and Elena glares at me. "What its funny."

Aunt Jenna then runs to her purse and grabs money for us "First day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

Elena and I both say, "I'm good."

Jeremy takes the money and Jenna continues to talk until she grabs my attention with her question. "What am I missing?"

Elena answered her before I could, "Don't you have a big presentation today."

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at...now." said Jenna

"Then go we will be fine." I say to Jenna.

Both Elena and I started to put the dishes in the sink as we waited for Bonnie to come get us.

(************)

As I sit in the back seat of the car Bonnie talking about her grandma and being psych and related to witches as Elena looks out the window and goes off to her own little world. Bonnie notices that and starts to call out Elena's name and I'm in the back laughing at the little scene play out earning myself a glare from Elena and a laugh from Bonnie. When out of nowhere something his the front window shield and Bonnie's tries everything to make sure we don't crash then realizing what just happened to us.

She asked, "What was that? Oh my god! Elena, Rosalie are you okay?"

Elena and I both replied, "Okay, its fine." After that I choose to ignore the rest of the conversation and just glad that we were back on the road and heading to school.

(************)

Once we were in the halls of the school Bonnie just couldn't comment.

"Ugh, major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach."

Bonnie looks at us and asked "She look a hot-can I still say-tranny mess?"

Elena shakes her head "No that's over."

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. Its a busy year." says Bonnie as she nudges me and points to Elena. We both follow her gaze to see that Elena wave at Matt Dovovan. He just stared at her for a bit the shut his locker and left Elena turns to us and says, "He hates me."

I give a small smile and Bonnie replies "That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply Greatest Hits.'"

We all smile when out of nowhere we here someone "Elena, Rosalie, oh my god, how are you two?"

It was Caroline Forbes and then she hugs both Elena and I "Oh, it's so good to see you both." she lets us go and turns to Bonnie and asked, "How are they? Are they good?" I stopped Elena before she could speak seeing as Caroline was my best friend and was obviously showing us how a natural blonde she was.

"Caroline, we are right here and we are fine. You are definitely showing us that its true about blonde." that got my sister laughing.

"Really?" asked Caroline as she chose to ignore my blonde joke.

"Yes, much better." said Elena

"Oh. You poor thing." said Caroline as she hugged us again. Elena gets out of hug before I could so Caroline hugs me tighter. Both Bonnie and Elena are smiling and I glare at them.

"Okay, Caroline." as I pull away from her.

"Okay, See you guys later." said Caroline as she walks away from us.

I look at both Bonnie and my sister and reply "No comment." as I shake my head and we walk off to head to our first class only to stop in front of the office to see a guys back. Bonnie goes on about what she predicts about the guy when I notice Jeremy walking into the bathroom I decided to walk over and wait for him outside but then I notice Elena following and then she just walk right into the bathroom. I shake my head and follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret.

As I entered I see her grabbing Jeremy's face "Great its the first day of school and you're stoned." I lean against the wall and watch them.

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop. All right? You need to chill yourself all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

"Look Stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! We gave you a summer pass." Jeremy looked pass Elena when she said we and looked at me. Then he looked down to the floor hurt he and I were a lot closer then he and Elena. "But we are done watching you destroy yourself."

He tried to walk away but Elena pushed him back and makes him understand that if he doesn't change that she'll be there to destroy his buzz every time. When she's done he moves to leave and I grab his arm so he can look at me I frown at him and whisper "She means well Jeremy please think about what she said please," I let him go and he leaves.

Elena turns around and looks at me "What can you tell me that I'm wrong?"

I shake my head and tell her "Come on we need to go find Bonnie and find out if she saw more then just back of the new guy."

Smiling we walk out of the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"Oh pardon me." said the sexy guy in front of us as he looks at both of us. Then asked "Um...Is this the men's room?"

Both Elena and I look at the door then back at him and she replies "Yes, um...we were just, um...we were just...Its a long story."

"Yeah what she said." was all that I could think to say.

He nodded and let us pass him after a bit of dance of which side to take.

(*********)

As soon as we were far away from him we stopped and talked.

"Okay, I guess we don't have find Bonnie." I said.

"Yeah here is the deal we will let him choose between us."

I smiled at her and said "Deal." and I shake her hand.

But I knew what I would be doing I would be letting her have the guy, I guess I could be the best friend I was always the friend in most cases except for Tyler. He was my first and only boyfriend so far and I'm sure he has some other girl fondling all over him. The day went on and after school both Elena and I parted ways as she headed to the cemetery.


	3. Pilot Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> Poll for who will win Rosaline's Heart.
> 
> A) Tyler Lockwood B)Damon Salvator C)Stefan Salvator D)Klaus

Rosalie PoV:

Elena came home and just barged into my room with a smile on her face, she told me about her little run in with Stefan Salvator and how he despaired on her. She left my room telling me that she was going to meet up with Bonnie at the Grill and asked, "Are you going to get ready to go to the Grill?"

"Elena, I can't. I'm just not ready to see Tyler I did good avoiding him today."

"You sure Rose?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just going to be hanging with Aunt Jenna. You go have fun tonight for the both of us."

"Alright but you better be awake so I can tell you what happened in your absents."

I shake my head, "Alright now go get dressed before your late."

she leaves my room to get ready and when its time fore her to go I hear her talking to someone that wasn't Aunt Jenna. I leave my room to stand by the top of the stairs to see Elena talking to Stefan. They talked for a bit before I hear her say "Let me put this down you don't have to stand there."

I hear him say, "No I'll just stand here." I don't think Elena heard him. She put book down on her table turned to see he wasn't there. I looked back to him to see him staring at me I smile at him and wave he just nods at me. Then Elena finally walks back to the door he reminds her that she was going somewhere and she ends up inviting him to go with her. As soon as she shut the door I was back in my room and I noticed a crow sitting on my open window. I walked to my the widow shooing the bird away as I started to shut the window I thought I saw someone standing by the tree but when I looked back nothing was there. I walked to my bed to finish writing in my journal adding how weird that both Elena and I see this crow and then a man.

When I placed my journal back on my desk I went down stairs to see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen with a burger and a bowel of fruit. "So that's why my fruit goes so fast." I say causing her to jump a bit.

She throws a grape at me, "Oh my god! Don't do that! I thought you went with Elena but I see I was wrong do you want me to get you something?"

"Yes, Aunt Jenna I won't do that again and no I didn't go with Elena. Its just us tonight so what are we watching? Elena says I must be awake for when she returns home so horror or action movie? Don't worry about food I'm not hungry okay."

We ended up watching 'Die Hard' until Elena came home she saw me and pulled me off the couch and up the stairs to my room. She told me about him showing up here and how everything went at the Grill. I was happy for her it seemed that a guy is what she needed. Tomorrow was going to be the back to school party. He told her that he would go if she was going to be there.

"Okay, Lena off to bed you go so you can dream of lover boy. I need my beauty sleep now." I said as I tried to push out the door.

"Goodnight, Rose."

I went to shut my door only to notice that Jeremy was still awake I walked to his room and leaned on his door "So Jeremy anything good happen to you tonight?"

"No. Hey Rose?" Jeremy called out as he saw me leaving.

"Yes, Jeremy."

"I know that your not ready to deal with Tyler but I thought you should know..." he paused

"What Jeremy what should I know?" he knew I hated when he paused like that but he would always do it.

"Well you remember that girl I told you about that I liked a lot?"

"Yes, Matt's little sister Vicki right? What about her?" I asked wondering what he was trying to tell me.

"Well I guess now that your out of the picture she's been...well you know...throwing herself at him."

I blinked a bit trying to stop the tears, Oh... I see... what do you want me to do Jeremy?" at the end I could no longer hold back my tears.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk. You don't need to do anything for me yet just whenever your ready." said Jeremy as he hugged me.

"Jeremy, I'll have a talk with her at the party okay now get to bed."

"Well then get out of my room so I can go to bed Rose."

I walked out of his room but when I got to my room I didn't bother closing my door I was to busy thinking of Tyler. I just got into bed and let sleep take me not to wake til the morning. School went well Stefan put Mr. Tanner in his place about the History of Mystic Falls

****hrs later*****

I drove us to the party Jeremy disappeared and Elena went over to Bonnie. I walked around looking for the ice chest for those that had to stay sober and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I stood by the fire for a bit until I hear Caroline I turned to see that she got a hold of Stefan. I walked over and say, "Caroline, I think Bonnie needs you she got upset Elena and I tried but I think you can help her better."

"Oh alright I'll go but only because you asked. Watch him for me." said Caroline as she walked away.

I turned to Stefan, "Sorry about her, she can be very... well whats the word I'm looking for. Blonde... Anyways I assume your here for my sister." I point over to her, "She is right over there." She was with Bonnie both holding on to a beer bottle.

Stefan looked at me and smiled, "Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean you just saved me from Caroline. Just to send me on my way to your sister. Are you sure I'm safe with your sister? All you and I have done is share a few classes, smiles, and nods. Wouldn't you like to make friends with me?"

I smiled and tried my best to not laugh. "Well don't you consider this conversation as a way of making friends? As I send you on your way to my sister as you put it yes you will be safe with her. And yes I'm okay with it you have a way of making my sister smile. Now go! You and I can talk more some other time." As I pushed him to walk towards my sister not giving him time to reply to me.

I notice Jeremy walking off to the forest so I went after him I caught up to him and said, "Hey where are you going?"

"Rose go back to the party trust me you don't want to follow me right now."

"What's going on is this about Vicki and Tyler?"

"Yes! Now go back!"

"No! I'm going with you."

"Fine!"

We heard someone saying no stop as we got closer but stayed far back not to see and I called out "TYLER!"

He stopped what he was doing because I saw his head peak out from behind a tree to look at me. I whispered to Jeremy to get Vicki out of here as Tyler walked over to me. "What was that all about Tyler?" I almost yelled at him.

"What do you want from me Rose?" he yelled as grabbed me from my arms and pushed me to be up against the tree behind me. "You dumped me remember. You said and I quote 'I need sometime alone.' and I gave it to you." He was drunk and I could smell it the beer on him.

"You're right Tyler, I did need the time. Thank you for showing me why I can't trust you anymore. That was Matt's sister Tyler you must not even want me ba..."before I realized what happened I found myself kissing Tyler back. His hands were every where that he could put them I had to admit that I missed his touch, his kisses, but I didn't want my first time with a guy to be against a tree.

As soon as he moved away from my lips to my neck I spoke, "Not here Tyler. Not against this tree...Oh god that feels..." part of me didn't want him to stop but if we didn't he would regret it when he sobered up. "Tyler please...stop..."

He leaned his head on me until he got his breath back to normal. "Rosalie, when your ready to be a couple again you know where to find me." I grabbed his hand in mine and we walked back to the party to grab some drinks when I see my brother and sister. I notice that Jeremy is carrying Vicki both Tyler and I run to see that Vicki had a big gash on her neck. I call for an ambulance and everyone is just standing around.

As soon as gets here they get Vicki in it and Matt is riding with them. Bonnie is letting us know that she is taking Caroline to the Grill to get her sober. I turn to Tyler and ask if he needs a ride home but he tells me he's good and not to worry that I should get my brother and sister home.

"Tyler, please don't break my heart I don't think I can handle it. Oh and you better let Vicki know that you don't see her like that."

He grabbed me by the waist and said "Yes ma'am. I will tell her and I'll try not to break your heart."

I take my brother and sister home and as soon as we walk in Elena stays in the living room and Jeremy goes to his room and I follow after him as I make sure Elena is okay. I walk into his room and see that he's sitting on his bed. I push him to lay down and join him in his bed and hold him to me as he holds on to me for dear life. We say nothing and we stay this way all night its been a while since he's needed me this way and tonight just showed that he'll always need me.


	4. The Night of the Comet Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up the following morning to find my brother gone and blanket over me. I smiled and rolled over to my back and see Elena looking at me. "Is Jeremy in the shower?"

"I don't know Elena I just woke up." I listen for a bit, "Listen Elena no water running maybe he's down stairs eating." She then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her but not before saying "I'm glad its you he can go to when something bad happens." she closed the door before I could even reply. damn that girl.

When both Elena and I were dressed we walked into the hall we ran into Aunt Jenna all dressed up. I continued to go down stairs to the kitchen as Elena talked to Jenna but when I got there I didn't see Jeremy. I went back to the stairs and when Elena notice me I mouthed "Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked Jenna where Jeremy was and I shook my head because Jeremy lied to her instead of telling where he was really going.

"Hey Elena, Aunt Jenna I'm going to go ahead and walk to school today." I said.

"Okay be careful." said Jenna

"See you at school, sis." said Elena she sounded a bit sad but I didn't let it get to me I really needed some me time to think.

I was walking past when I felt like I was being watched I turn around only to see a crow. It just sits there on the fence moving its head side to side just looking me. _okay that's just crazy its just a bird nothing to fear._ I turn around to only bump into something hard I thought I was about to fall on my ass but the something hard I bumped into catch me. I look up to see gorgeous icy blue eyes looking back at me _damn_

"Uh... you can let me go now sir." I say only he doesn't and just helps me get my balance his hands still on my waist. so again I say "Excuse me but I think you can let me go now." He then lets go and steps back a little and just stairs at me. _Okay this is getting creepy maybe I should just thank him and walk away._ "Thank you for catching me but I need to get to school."

I was about to walk around him when he spoke. "Your welcome, would mind if I walked with you?"

I thought for a bit "Well I don't know you and I don't think it would look right for a girl my age to be walking with a... _(hot,sexy)_... dangerous guy like you. I mean for all I know you could be a wolf in sheep's clothing." I smiled as we both walked side by side.

"Well then let remedy this I'm Damon"

"Rosalie"

"That's a beautiful name nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Damon" I tried so hard not to blush and not look at him. But he was making it so hard not to blush he would always catch me glancing at him.

"So Rose, is it okay if I call you Rose?" He smirked and I felt like I wanted to melt so I just nodded to his question. he continued "Rose, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Oh mostly all the teenagers hangout at the Grill well to be honest everyone goes there. But me and fun don't work together at least not for the last few months. I was actually on my way to the cemetery to visit my parents. But enough about me what brings a guy like you to Mystic Falls?"

"Girls that like to change to subject on me."

I blushed and giggled a little we were now walking past the cemetery I looked in it and I knew I still wasn't ready to go into it. I took a chance to look at Damon and found him looking at me.

"Aren't you going to go in there and do what you told me about?"

"No" and I kept on walking my eyes began to tear up so I stopped to close me eyes and breath for a bit leaning on a tree. Then a feel a pair of strong arms pull me into a hug by the smell of him it was Damon that was holding in his arms telling me its okay to cry. But being to stubborn girl I am I don't cry and I try to push him away I grabbed my book bag that I dropped when he hugged me.

"Look I really need to get to school it was nice meeting you Damon and thanks for the shoulder to cry on. I'll see you around." I then ran away not looking back or giving him time to reply. When I got to school I realized I had dropped my journal somewhere and it was to late to look for it. History was fun Stefan and Elena couldn't keep their eyes off each other. _I hope I made the right choice in letting Elena have him._ Around lunch time I ran into Jeremy as he was walking away from Tyler

"Jeremy what happened why are you angry?" I said.

He looked at me "It's nothing I was just talking and ask Tyler question about Vicki."

"Why would you do that for its not his business to know about her?" I was getting pissed.

"Because he was talking to some other girl and last I checked you helped me get Vicki away from him." he raising his voice to me.

"Yes! I did Jeremy I helped you out and now you are putting me between you and Tyler." I said forgetting that I had yet to tell anyone about Tyler and I.

Jeremy just looked at me then yelled "Your back with him? God Rosalie how stupid can you be? He's not even being faith to you as we speak. So what are you going to be his little whore now?"

Tyler heard Jeremy yelling and was about to run over to me so I grabbed Jeremy's arm pulling him closer to me and doing my best not to yell back at him. "First of all you have no right to be yelling at me no matter how mad you are. Second Tyler and maybe together again does not mean he has to stop talking to the female population." I then pushed him away "The next time you see me Jer you better think before you speak to me again. Because this whore in front of you as you called me knows how to put you in your place."

I saw Tyler but I put my hand up to let him know to stay back then an idea came to me and I slapped Jeremy across the face. I ran off to find Elena only to find her talking to Matt so I just went to the bathroom and cry. The rest of the day I left as be as soon as school was over I catch up with Bonnie and Elena we drove to the Grill to catch up with Caroline. I was to busy thinking about Tyler and Jeremy to pay and attention to them until Elena said "So then nothing."

Caroline not believing asked her again "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

I rolled my eyes to her question as Elena said, "Nope we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena we are your friends and sister okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Eww no I don't need the details of my sister love life." I said. _I really don't need the details it hurts just seeing them eyeing each other._

Elena laughs and says "We just talked for hours."

"Okay what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already okay, its easy boy likes girl, girl likes boy. sex." said Caroline

I laughed and was glad to laugh today "Oh my God Caroline. Thank you I needed a laugh." I noticed Elena grabbing her things I was going to say something but Bonnie beat me to it.

"Where are you going?" said Bonnie

"Caroline is right its easy if I sit here long enough. I'll just end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. So lets go Rosalie your my ride." said Elena.

"What I don't have the car?" I said looking at her

"I got the keys and Jenna parked it here at the Grill for us so come on." she says as pulls me.

"Like I really have a choice. Give me the damn keys Lena." she just smiles and throws them my way.

When we got to the Boarding house I was surprised at how big it was getting out of the car and getting closer to the front door I got that weird feeling again that I was being watched. "Go on Lena ring the bell this is your idea to come here." I smirked. Elena looked at me stuck out her tongue then rang the bell but nothing happen nobody came to the door. But when she went to knock on the door it opened and her knock was not that hard at all. I didn't like this I noticed Elena start to walk but grabbed her "Elena no don't this is never a good sign I know you watch horror movies."

"What?"

"Oh come on Lena we can come back some other time trust me I would never let you give up on this guy." _even though it hurts me a lot to see him with you._

"Rose, are you scared?"

"What? No!"

"Then walk in here with me." I followed her in as she called out for Stefan. We heard something so we turn back to door only to see a crow fly in and I duck as she turns around to come face to face with a guy. Stepping back a bit only to bump me and I almost fall over "Elena what the hell watch where your going?" I stand up straight only to see that it was Damon and I smile at him. My sister is apologizing says that the door was open but when I noticed she was looking back and was quiet I turned back to see that the door was shut.

"You must be Elena, Hello Rose nice to see you again." Elena looked from him to me but before she or I could say anything Damon introduce himself to my sister. "I'm Damon Stefan's brother." my jaw dropped when he said Stefan's brother. _why didn't he tell me...duh you didn't ask...great i'm making a fool out of myself with my mouth open._ I closed my month I was about to ask him something when Elena spoke up.

"He didn't tell us he had a brother."

"Well in my defense I never asked him and I wasn't there when you did ask Stefan, Elena."I said and noticed Damon smirk

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come I'm sure Stefan will belong any second." said Damon as he guided us into the living room.

"Wow! This is huge." I said

"This is your living room?" said Elena.

Damon then said "Living room parlor sotheby's aution its a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten It's about time for a while there, I thought he's get over the last one nearly destroyed him."

I was walking around looking at all the books trying not to listen to them talking.

"the last one?"asked Elena. _oh great I see what he's up too but I won't let him do this to my sister and Stefan._

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet."

"Nope." was all Elena could say as she looked around the room. I sat on the couch and looked at both of them when I saw a book opened and my hand writing on it I looked closer and then I looked up at him as he finished saying "we all know how those relationships end."

I had enough of his talk and I could see my sister was getting upset so I spoke. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

He turned to see me and noticed what I found and frowns and only says "I'm a Fatalist" and without looking away from me he says "Hello, Stefan"

I look past Damon and Elena turns around to see Stefan glaring at Damon. I got up and walked to stand by Elena "Elena, Rosalie I didn't know you were coming over." said Stefan.

"Neither did I." I whispered earning a elbow in my side.

"I know we should have called I just.."

Damon interrupted her, "Oh don't be silly you guys are always welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums'or some home movies. But I have to warn you girls he wasn't always such a good looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Rosalie nice to see you both." said Stefan. I looked at Stefan then at Elena and I saw her look of hurt and shock I felt it too. I saw her turn to Damon and say "It was nice to meet you, Damon and I'm sure it was fun for my sister to run into you again." I looked up at Stefan and noticed him look at me then back at Damon. _oh crap that's not good now he looking at Damon even harder then before._

I turned to Damon and smiled he grabbed both my hand and Elena's "Great meeting you too, Elena." he then kissed her hand letting it go looks to me "Rose"and kisses my hand l couldn't help but blush but he didn't let my hand go. Elena was busy trying to get Stefan attention and I was trying to get my hand back and when I did I turned to see that it didn't work and he just stepped aside so she could pass. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the house with me then I remembered my journal but I decided that I would get it some other time.

The whole ride home was quiet so when we got home we run into Aunt Jenna and start talking about guy problems my phone was going off like crazy. So Elena grabbed it before I could hit ignore and saw who it was. We looked at each other and I mouthed 'Later' she nodded and then the front door opens its Jeremy and Aunt Jenna run to catch up to him. They start to argue about something so Elena to ask "Why is Tyler calling you and Why are you ignoring him?"

I grabbed her and pulled her all the way to her room I knew I was going to have to pull the older sister card and make her promise she wouldn't say anything to anyone. I told her everything to Tyler and I getting back to together at the party to how Jeremy started a fight with him. Even telling her about the fight I got into with Jeremy word for word when I got to the Whore part she was shocked I told I had slapped him.

"Oh my god Rose, You and Jeremy never fight you always stop the fights with me and Jeremy."

"Yeah I know. Now that Tyler is back in my life I don't know what to do. Maybe Jeremy's right? Right I should probably just end thing with Tyler? I mean I don't like fighting with my little brother I don't want to choose between them Lena help."

Elena hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder the push me back after a while to look at her. "Call or text Tyler as soon as you are in your room but do not and I mean this with all my heart Rose don't ever sacrifice your love for someone to make me or Jeremy happy because we don't like the guy. You deserve to be happy just as much as me." I looked at her eyes getting teary _If you only knew sis what I've done for love and you._

I needed to change the subject so I said "Alright now just give Stefan some time to deal with Damon and I'm sure things will work out for you both okay." I regretted saying Damon's name when I saw her face light up.

"So when did you meet Mr. Damon Salvator huh?"

"Oh no we are not going there Lena."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that I saw how you both looked at each other."

"What Lena you are going crazy I only just meet him this morning walking to school. Besides you were just telling me to stay with Tyler."

"Live a little Rose. Play the field. I think he likes you."

"UUUHHH you Elena will be the death of me. Now you got me think of him when I should be thinking of Tyler."

"You know you love me."

"No, I put up with big difference."

Elena hugs me and gives me her puppy face "You love me. and you like Damon."

I rolled my eyes "That face wont always get you your way Lena, but yes I love you and maybe a little. Now I'm going to leave your room before you say anything else to me."

I walked into my room to see Jeremy sitting on my bed but I kept walking to my closet and changed for bed. As I walked out I noticed he was still there on my bed I walked up to him and hugged him we stayed there for a bit before he hugged me back. "I'm sorry Rose I was angry with him not you I didn't know you guys were back together. Please don't break up with him because of me." said Jeremy

"Oh god you heard Elena and I talking. Jeremy look at me I forgive you okay just don't do that again. So you staying in here with me or are you going to bed alone?" I said as I messed up his hair.

"Stop that I'll be going to my room you should call Tyler back." I looked at him and nodded. He left my room closing the door behind him I walk over to my window seat I grab one pillows I had on it hug it looking at my phone. I hear something hit my window I look out to see Damon throwing rocks at my window I smile and open the window he then climbs the tree in front of my window. When he was siting on the branch in front of me I asked "What are you doing here Damon?"

He smirked and replied "You dropped something when we first meet today. Oh before you say anything I didn't read I just dropped it on that table and walked away."

I bit my bottom lip, reach out to grab my journal and said "Thank you for returning it and I guess I just have to take your word for it that you didn't read it."

He just sat there looking at me so I asked "So is there a reason that your not leaving yet? I mean not to be rude but I was planing on going to bed."

"Is that the real reason you want me to leave so fast. I still want to get to know you." said Damon.

"uh... no I'm pretty sure that I wanted to go to bed. Beside Sir its a little to late to getting to know me considering your age to mine."

"How old do you think I am? Rose."

"Well since you ask, I would say twenty...four." his eyes went wide and then he smirked.

"Nice so I would assume that your seventeen years old. I see nothing wrong with us getting to know each other."

"No sorry you can't at least not tonight I need my beauty sleep not all of can look like you." that caused him to smirk _damn it why did I have to say that now his head is going to get to big for himself._

"So you think I'm hot, sexy, handsome."

"I never said that. Those words never came out of my mouth Damon so don't let it get to your head." _Okay so maybe I thought it but I'm not going to tell him that._

"Hey come closer I have a secret to tell you."said Damon

So I leaned out the window a bit to get closer to him and not fall out but when he came closer to me he didn't go towards my side of my face instead he stole a kiss from me I gasped and then his tongue was in my mouth to explore it. I did my best to win the battle of dominance but he won that battle very well when the kiss ended I moved back in and just stared at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why are you upset? You kissed me back."

"I know I did its not about you" to make matter worse my phone rang "let me answer this and I'll tell you why I promise okay." He nodded I walked over to my bed but keeping my eyes on him.

~"Hello"

~ _"Hey Rose, are you okay?"_

~"What do you think Tyler? Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Look do you think you can sneak over here? We need to talk and I would like to do that in person."

~" _Yeah no problem I'll be there in a few minutes just leave your window open."_

I walked over to my window sat down "God right now I wish you had read my journal but you didn't thank you and thank you for the kiss but now more then ever I'm so confuse when it comes to you guys. Look my ex boyfriend is on his way to convince me if we should get back together or just stay as friends. So for now can we just be friends that kiss once in a while."

Damon just smirked and nodded "Well I should go so you can talk to your ex. If he ends up being your ex for good I'll be around more often."

"Wait give me your phone." He gave it to me so I added my number to his phone putting it as 'your Rose' but nickname was 'Rosalie' when ever I called or text him then sent to text to my phone from his phone. "okay here you go now you can leave."

"Wow not even dating me and your telling me what to do."

"Oh hush you go before Tyler gets here please."

"Tyler Lockwood thats your ex?"

I swallowed then answered "Yes, do you know them, the Lockwood's?"

"Yes, I know them" replied Damon only he didn't sound happy in fact he sounded mad.

"Damon, are you okay you sound angry."

"Yes, I'm fine talk to you later." he started to move to climb down.

I bit my lip then I said "What no kiss goodbye?" I say as lean forward a bit to watch him leave

He looks at and smirks and comes close to me but this time he moves to my side and whispers "Maybe when you don't have another guy coming to visit you."then he just jumps down from one branch to the other til he hits the ground. Then walks away to his car and drives off a few minutes pass as I sat there on my window seat waiting for Tyler to arrive. I begin to write in my journal of all that has happened today even the kiss that Damon and I shared. I then felt someone touch my leg I looked up to see Tyler, when he was completely inside I pull him into my arms and start crying in his arms. He picked me up and placed me in my bed laying down by me and holding me til I was done crying.

_I hope we could still be friends if I know Tyler well he will do something to cause me to dump him._


	5. The Night of the Comet Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

When I woke this morning I felt better and I noticed that Tyler was gone but there was a letter for me on the pillow. I read it and smiled

_~Rose,_

_You look beautiful when you sleep so I didn't wake you to say goodbye. Meet me at the Grill later I promise I'll have the Vicki and Jeremy problem fixed I want us to be together again._

_Love_

_Tyler_

Today was going to be a long weekend and I was letting Tyler win me back. I got out of bed and went over to Elena's room to see she was still in bed so I jumped on her.

"Elena wake up I got something to tell you."

"No, don't wanta."

"You'll like what I have to say I promise its very good gossip" I started to tickle her but she just wrap herself more. "Fine then I'll go get dress and tell Bonnie and Caroline all about Damon."

"What?" she yelled as quickly sat up fast pulled off her covers.

I looked at her and smirked saying "Oh nothing you want to stay in bed so I got to go get ready and find Bonnie and Caroline." The next thing I knew I'm getting hit by pillows left and right "Damn Elena how many pillows do you got? alright alright I'll tell you. Stop throwing those pillows. Just so you know I'm not helping you pick them up."

"Yeah fine now tell me what happened with Damon."

I smiled at her telling her everything with Jeremy first just to receive a punch in the arm from her. "Hey I'm getting there I had to tell you about Jeremy first to get to Damon. Calm yourself and stop hitting me man maybe I should warn Stefan how abusive you are."

"Oh stop being a drama queen and tell me about Damon."

I blushed just thinking of what he did so I told her everything about the kiss and how I got a call from Tyler then how Damon reacted to him being a Lockwood and even what Damon told me before leaving.

"So just like that no goodnight kiss because Tyler was on his way so what happen with Tyler?" said Elena.

"Well you know that he is still my best friend even if we are or aren't together but when he got here I could say anything and I just cried in his arms as we laid down on my bed."

I handed her the letter that Tyler wrote to me. "Oh my god so who are you going to choose?" _If only she knew that my choice was made when I let her have Stefan._

"Elena you and I know that Tyler is going to fuck up some how I know he loves me but he just keeps hurting me. Jeremy doesn't help he's always starting shit with Tyler and Tyler start the fights as well. Maybe I should take Stefan from you before to go all abusive on him."

"Oh no you don't we said we would let him choose who to be with. But now that I think about it you hardly even tried to spend time with him. Rosalie Gilbert did you push him towards me?" _Oh shit!_

"Elena come on think about this. How could I push him to you when all he's done is look at you all day. Besides I'm better at being the best friend."

"Fine I'll take your word on that."

"Alright I'm going to go back to bed now so wake me up before we have to go meet up with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Yeah sure."

I walked into my room and I felt as if I was being watch again and I turned to my window to see a crow on my window I walked over and sat down by it. This is not a normal bird it should flown away as soon a I was close to it. "Who do you think I should choose to be with? Huh crow? There is Stefan who is with my sister, there is my ex who fights with my brother, and then there is Damon who is so far the best kiss giver I've come to know."Looking at the bird I noticed it jumped in when I talked about Damon. "So you think it should be Damon?" The bird jumped closer "Okay I'm talking to a bird I think I'm going crazy I need a nap." I grabbed the bird and push it out closing my window then walk over to my bed and lay down.

**(***Dream***)**

_"My Rose where are you?" I giggled as I stood behind a big tree in the forest hiding from my betrothed. I was sure he was gone so I started to move to a different tree only to be grabbed by my waist. "I've got you my Rose" he turned me around in his arms and pinned me to the tree he was kissing my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_"Oh Niklaus" my hands were tangled in his hair. "NIKLAUS!" we stopped what we were doing when we heard Mikael calling for him and Ester calling for me "ROSALIE"_

_"Soon my Rose we will become one. You are mine and mine alone."He kissed me with such passion I would have fell had he not been holding me._

_"Yes, Yours Niklaus."_

**(******)**

I woke up just as Elena was closing my door I ended up scaring the both of us. I jumped out of bed and went to my journal and wrote down the dream I had every time like this it would happen. His sky blue eyes would haunt me but I could never remember the details around me.

"Same dream Rose?"

"No and Yes."

"What was it about this time?"

"All I can remember are his eyes _Oh those eyes_ and his name and him calling me 'his Rose' its scares me maybe I should stay away from guys for a while."

"No its just a dream Rose I've never heard of a Niklaus as you always right his name down. Come on shower and get ready you go to meet up with Tyler remember?"

"Yes mom, I remember I'm going." she slaps me on my arm. "Ow that hurt Elena."

She just laughs and walks out of my room I shower and dress so I could meet up with Tyler at the Grill. When I walked into the Grill I saw Vicki walking away from Tyler and Jeremy laughing. Tyler saw me and smiled so I walked over to him."So does she know we are together and why was Jeremy laughing?"

Tyler wrapped his arms around me and said, "She didn't give a chance to speak to her so that is why your loving brother was laughing now lets go join everyone outside okay." I nodded and let him pull me outside we sat at one of tables with our friends in the park and then Caroline walked away to see Elena and Bonnie we started lighting candles when Caroline finally noticed that Tyler and I were holding hands.

"Oh my god you guys are back together?"

I looked up at Tyler and then look at Caroline. "Yeah we are."

Caroline pulls me away from Tyler and hugs me, "Oh Rose I'm so happy for you!"

We enjoyed the rest the time making fun of Stefan and Elena as they stood to far away from to know what they were talking about. we all went back to the Grill and sat at the table when Jeremy came in and walked over to us and asked, "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?"

Tyler spoke up. "You're her stalker you tell us." I elbowed him in the side and he groaned when I did it.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said as he looked at me. I knew that look on his face he wasn't happy that I was back with Tyler.

"She probably found somebody else to party with sorry, pill pusher I guess you've been replaced." Both Elena and I looked from Tyler to Jeremy a few times before Elena spoke .

"What's with the Pill Pusher?" asked Elena

"Ask Him?" said Tyler.

I looked at Jeremy and he said "You wanna do this right now?"

"Jeremy?"I said .

"Are you dealing?"Elena asked.

Tyler just wouldn't leave my brother alone and egged him on "She's never gonna go for you."

So Jeremy replied "She already did, over and over and over again."

"Jeremy enough!" I almost yelled

Tyler didn't believe him "Yeah right."

So Caroline being who she and speaks before thinking, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." said Tyler.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Said Jeremy I looked and saw Matt's face and everyone was looking at Tyler.

I looked at Jeremy and I saw regret in his eyes when he looked at me. Matt asked "What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

"Nothing man just ignore him he's a punk." said Tyler.

Matt looked at all of us and said "You know what, How about all you shut up and help me find my sister?"

I went with Tyler to search but stopped him as soon as it was just us. "What the hell was that Tyler? You're suppose to make things better between you and Jeremy not egg him on about who can get into Vicki's pants." I was about to walk away when he grabs me pulls me to him I place my head on his chest "I don't get it Tyler you make me believe that we can be together but your bragging about Vicki with my brother."

"Hey look at me, I'm sorry about the argument between Jeremy and I. I"ll fix it I promise." said Tyler as I stared at him.

"Fix all of this Tyler this whole mess with Vicki and Jeremy. Meet me in my room tonight." I said as I grabbed him by the neck and brought our lips together to kiss he was about to deepen the kiss as I pulled away.

"You're such a tease." Ty said as I began to walked away from him.

"Well maybe if you fix all this and come to my room maybe I won't be a tease." I say making my hips sway more as I walked.

Tyler caught up to me and kisses me then says "Oh I'll diffidently fix all this and meet you later."

****(Later that night)*****

I was in my room in my normal pjs writing in my journal when Jeremy came into my room. He saw my smile and stopped whatever he was planning on doing.

"Hey did you get to talk to Vicki?"

"No Rose I didn't she was busy. Rose please don't hate me for this."

"What Jeremy? Tell me?"

"Look I don't know what really happened but I saw Vicki jump Tyler and kiss him. I left before I saw anything else for all I know he might have pushed her away I don't know. Sis say something."Jeremy said then we heard a knock on my window before Tyler step through. I wanted to cry and scream but Tyler needed to tell me his side of the story.

Jeremy spoke up "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough of it thanks for trying to defend me but I think your sister and I need to talk." Ty said Jeremy nodded and left.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed when I felt him kneel in front of me "I told her that I was back with you and maybe she wasn't hear me right but she kissed me. I pushed her away and made it clear to her I swear to you."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was saying the truth but not all of it. "Your hiding something from me Tyler what is it?

"Rose I know that you can tell when I'm holding something back from you, we had this talk before sometimes its best you don't know everything."

"Tyler you're right but I'm asking you to tell me anyways." I said as I hand placed my hands one each side of his face so he was looking right at me.

"Rose you know I love you. I just got you back I would never do anything to hurt you. Vicki got a little carried away when started to kiss me. I pushed her away she came back and went for well...do I really need to go into details... I stopped her okay its didn't feel right for to do that when I with you."

"Tyler are you telling me she tried to... she...was what she did over your cloths or did she have her hand on your flesh?"

"Over the clothes." said Ty I nodded and kissed his lips. He started to kiss me back with passion and we started back up on my bed so I was laying down and him on top of me but still to the side of me. His hands were moving every which way to get my skin he finally was able to pull my shirt off of me and I was in my shorts and black bra. He was kissing my neck slowly moving to my breast when the next thing I know Tyler is pushed away from me by something. I look over at Tyler and we are both shocked and he points to my neck I looked down and see that the necklace my mom bought me the ruby was glowing bright. Tyler tried to walk over to me but there was something blocking him I noticed that my right hand was clinched tight so I released my hold and he was able to walk over to me again.

"Rose is there something you want to tell me?"

"Tyler are we talking as best friends here or boyfriend girlfriend?"

"I would think both since its what we are . Whats going on?"

"To be honest I don't know since my parents death I've been having weird dreams when I get emotional things like what just happened to you being thrown across the room."

"Wait get emotional...wait are you saying that I was doing something right to but you were also scared I would make do something that you weren't ready for?"

"Yeah something like that. Don't let this go all to your head. Just hold me tonight okay I've noticed when your here with I don't dream those weird dreams."

"Yeah okay so does that mean we are good or am I still on probation and have to earn you still?"

"Tyler lets just take this one step at a time mainly because I still want you as my best friend."

"Rose how about I just stay here til you sleep because you know how my father is if i'm not home well you know how mad he'll get."

"Thank you Tyler" I said to him as I dosed off into a deep sleep.


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up to notice Tyler was gone and that it was still early I got dressed and called Bonnie to remind her to pick Elena up for school. I drove to the school ready to confront Vicki and put her in her place. I was sitting under a tree waiting for Matt's truck to drive in when I did see it I got up and walked over to hug Matt as he shut the door to his truck.

"Hey Matt." he hugs me back "Hey Rose."

"Do you mind if I talk to you sister alone." I asked.

"Na, I'll leave you two so you can talk." he says as he walks away.

I smile at him "Thanks Matt I'll see you later."

"Hey if this is about Jeremy he can make his own choice." said Vicki _oh no she did not just start this shit about my brother._

I walked over to her as I did I felt like someone was watching me again I just ignored the feeling and pushed Vicki against the truck. "No honey this is about so much more. You want my brother fine but you will have to earn him by going through me. Oh one more thing stay away from Tyler."

"That's a bit hard to do when Tyler and I are together." Vicki said but she didn't end there "Besides Tyler is your ex-boyfriend so what he does is none of your business."

I wanted to slap her but I didn't "Oh honey what made you think Tyler was your's to have?"

She looked at me the said, "Well last night at the Grill he found me started talking about something I heard him say girlfriend loud and clear so I kissed him. All though he did push me away from him twice but none the less Tyler and I are together." _Oh my god does this girl not get the hint_

"Oh My God! Are you so hung up on drugs that you pick and choose what word to hear? He was talking about me being his GIRLFRIEND again. The night of your attack was when Tyler and I got back together." I told her as I poked her in the shoulder and continued "The kiss that you're talking about both Tyler and Jeremy told me how you throw yourself on Tyler. Oh and when a guy pushes you away from them its because they don't want you. So this is my last warning to you Vicki stay away from Jeremy and Tyler."

I knew I was getting angry and if I didn't walk away now something that I couldn't explain would happen the ruby on my necklace was starting to shine. Just as I turned to walk away she grabs me by my hair yelling "Liar!" I was about to punch her when I felt someone wrap their arm around me.

"Girls enough!" it was Stefan and I noticed that he had Vicki in his other arm. I pushed her to the truck and looked into her eyes and calmly tells her "Vicki, your going to walk away and forget about Tyler dating you."

She walks away saying "I think I'm going to go looking for Jeremy bye Rose."

I looked at Vicki as she walked away I then realized that Stefan had now had both his arms around me now I could feel his breath on my neck. I put my hands on his arms as I feel him lower his head and begin to kiss my neck I felt shivers go down my back and say "Okay Stefan I think you can let me go now." _Oh my god maybe he thinks I'm Elena._

"But you feel so good being in my arms Rosalie."Stefan says as he begins to tickle me. _okay so he knows its me still whats going on with him._

"Hey! Stop that!"(giggles) "So not fair." I said as Stefan stops and lets go of me. _oh that was fun but I just can't let this go anywhere he belongs to Elena_ "Hey Stefan how did you get Vicki to stop and act like nothing happened."

We started walking over to the tree where I had my bag and we noticed that Bonnie and Elena are looking for a parking stop. "Are you going to answer me or are you hopping that I'll forget?" I say as I grab his arm to get him to look at me.

"You know Rosalie you are so different from your sister."

"Good I was hopping that their would be something different."

"Sorry about the kiss on your neck I don't know what came over me."

" Don't worry about it. Its just a neck." I smile at him and he smiles and shakes his head.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you everything but for now lets forget about what happened back there with Vicki. I promise to tell you everything when the time is right."

I looked at him and sighed "Alright I'll leave the Vicki thing alone for now but you will have to tell me everything when you ready got it."

We hugged as when we pulled apart he left on arm around my shoulders and we walked over to Elena and Bonnie. When we caught up to them Stefan says morning to both of them. Elena is looking at me like I was crazy but the way Bonnie was acting shocked me

"Bonnie wait..." Elena said I looked at her and she gave me a look that told that she would tell me later.

Stefan said, "She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend she's looking out for me. When she does she will love you." said Elena

"Hey Look there is Tyler I"ll see you guys later." I said not wanting to see my sister get all lovey dovey with Stefan.

"Rose are you sure about that Jeremy told me about Vicki and Tyler besides what about that other guy you told me about." Said Elena I turned to her and she knew I was angry.

"Lena my love life is none of your concern just as your is none of mine. Jeremy had no right to tell you anything about Tyler. If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask me?" I turned to walk towards Tyler.

"Rose I'm ..." I put my hand to let her know I didn't want to hear it. I kept walking over to Tyler I ducked to avoid being hit by the ball saying "Hey Matt."

"So what did you and my sister talk about?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah...We talked about girl stuff...So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

Tyler spoke up first, "Your sister and her new boyfriend. Don't you think Matt deserves to get back with her like we did?"

"Tyler now everyone is like you and I granted Matt and Elena have the same kind relationship like we do. But as much as I like the idea of them getting back together its all on Elena the choice is hers and hers alone Tyler. Matt sorry that my boyfriend an idiot and thinks with the wrong head at time."

Matt just shock his head and laugh a little looked over at Elena with Stefan and said "She made her choice Ty."

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler says as he puts his bag on the ground and catch the ball before Matt could.

Matt said, "What are you doing? Ty, Don't TY TY."

Tyler had thrown the ball towards Stefan I was to warn him but he turned around in time to catch it. _WOW_ Stefan then throws it back to Tyler and causes him to move back a few steps.

"Whow." said Tyler I punch him in the arm.

The bell rings so we have to go to our classes, "Can't believe you did that Tyler. Lets go Matt before we are late for class."

"Rose! Babe! Come on nobody got hurt." yelled Tyler.

I shock my head and kept walking with Matt. "Matt do you think I was wrong to give Tyler another chance? I mean its just both Jeremy and Tyler told me that Vicki kissed Tyler and that he pushed her away telling her that he was with me. I want to believe I made the right choice."

"Well Rose I was there and I heard Tyler tell my sister that he wanted to be with you. That you were his girlfriend and when she heard that word she kissed him he did push her away and the second time he pushed her away I had to drag her away. So to answer your question no you weren't wrong to give Tyler another chance. Beside that fact that he told you the truth about it tells you he want your relationship with him to work out."

"See Matt I knew you were good for something. Anyways thanks for your opinion on this it means a lot to me. Elena hates it that I'm Tyler again but its because she didn't hear the whole story yet. But really thank you Matt."

Matt smiles at me I smile at him and I notice him looking behind me and then I feel someones arms wrap around me. "Now babe that was mean of you to go with my best friend and leave me hanging."

"But honey I thought I was your best friend." I pout and Matt is shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"Well you are babe but sometimes I need a guy to talk. which is Matt so see all is good right?" said Tyler his tone a bit different.

"But Tyler I don't like having to share Matt with you. So you know maybe I should start dating Matt? What do you think Matt? You and I ?"

"Sure thing Rose this way I get hold you." Matt pulls me away from Tyler and holds me in his arms he turns me to look at Tyler.

Tyler look like a sad puppy who was being put outside. "Oh Tyler we are only joking with you. You know that Matt and I always talked like this to annoy you and Elena." _oh shit I did not just say Elena when I just got Matt to smile again._

I turned around in Matt's arms and saw that he was okay so I kissed him on the cheek "Matt its good to see you smile again."

"It feels good to smile again I thought we wouldn't be able to do all this stuff since you know." said Matt.

"Matt I would never stop its to much fun for me to give up. Now we need to get to class."

Matt let me go and I walked over to Tyler and kissed him I walked back to Matt and we head to class. Classes went a bit fast for me but then again it was the first day of practice I was sitting in the benches watching the guys practice since Caroline was running late to our own practice. I felt someone coming over to where I sat before he even said anything to me or got the chance to sit I said. "So Stefan are you going to join the football team?"

"How did you know it was be coming over?"

"I have my ways so are you joining the team or just watching them play?"

"Yeah thinking about it your sister thinks I should. What do you think?"

"Well I know you can throw a ball very good so I think you could a lot of help to these guys." I turned to him and smile he returned the smile and it causes me to blush so I looked away. "Oh and if and I do mean a BIG if Mr Tanner lets you on the team don't let the guys get to you. They will do anything and everything because your the new guy."

"Oh is my best friend worried about me? How cute."said Stefan as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I pushed him away playfully, "Worried about you no something tells me you can handle yourself just fine. I'm more worried you'll hurt them well anyways this was fun but I got to get to cheer leading practice so bye."

I left before Stefan could reply to me and as I got close to Elena and Bonnie I heard Elena saying "Its not like her."

"Whats not like her? And who is her?" I asked as I sat down and started to stretch for practice.

"Hey Rose you made it. Caroline we were talking about her. Bonnie been trying to get a hold of her." said Elena.

"So Rose how are things with you and Tyler?" asked Bonnie.

"Well I don't know what you have heard but things are going. Elena I'm sorry I got upset this morning it really had nothing to do with you its had to do with Vicki. Tyler still has to fix things with Jeremy so I don't know how long Tyler and I together will last so keep your fingers cross." I said.

"Well think of it this way if things don't work out you still have that other guy Rose." said Elena causing me to blush and me to look everywhere but at Bonnie when she asked "What other guy?" _oh my god Elena really fine at least she's not saying his name to the world._

As I was looking around I saw Damon's car coming so I nudged Elena to look at what I saw and the car came closer we Caroline and my mouth drop open as I saw her with him. I felt Elena grab my hand and give me a little squeeze Bonnie turned around to see what we were looking at.

"That must be the Mystery Guy from the Grill." said Bonnie.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Damon _how could he?_ so Elena replied, "That's not a Mystery Guy that's Damon Salvatore. Rosalie's guy!"

"Salvatore, as in Stefan? Wait Rose's guy?" asked Bonnie.

I saw him smirk as Caroline was talking to him I looked away when I saw her go to kiss him I was going to reply to Bonnie but I couldn't so left her to think about it herself. When I looked back at him our eyes meet and I could tell he saw my hurt but he still drove off as if nothing happen.

Caroline walks between Elena and I and says "I got the other brother hope you don't mind." I mumbled "I had him first." Elena grabbed my hand again and squeezed it again. I smiled at her we got in our spots to start practice.

"Sorry I'm late girls I uh, was busy. All right lets start with the double pike her-key hurdler, what do you say?" Said Caroline.

My mind was somewhere else so I wasn't doing so well at practice today Elena wasn't either but she didn't go to summer camp with Bonnie, Caroline and I. So Caroline was going to be mad at me more so as she sends us to sit out and watch I noticed Stefan was geared up and running to the field. I waved my hand in Elena face to get her attention I then pointed to Stefan we both got up and walked over to watch them practice.

"Oh Rose before I forget your making dinner tonight for us, Stefan, and Bonnie." said Elena.

"What? Why? Whatever fine I'll make dinner." I said

"Rose, talk to me are you okay?"asked Elena.

"Elena, don't...I was never really with him. Look why don't you go wait for Bonnie while I wait for Tyler here I really need to talk to him anyways." I said

"What do you want to talk about babe?" said Tyler as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ewe! TY! You're all sweaty." I said as I tried to get away "Elena help me out here."

She was laughing and then stop when someone got a hold of her I looked up to see Matt had her. "Yeah you get her for not helping me out Matt. But Matt let her go and help me out here." Tyler lets me go before Matt gets a chance to come help me out. Elena was already heading over to Bonnie.

"So what did you want to talk about Rose." asked Tyler

"I wanted to know if you fixed things with Jeremy yet? Because to be honest as much as I want to be with you my family comes first. If you two can't be in the same room with out fighting I can't see us working out."I said.

"Babe I promise if I don't fix things with him I'll deal with whatever you say we have to be I want you I'll do anything for you. Now you better go before Elena and Bonnie leave you. I'll see you tomorrow okay."


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

When we got home I started cooking pasta while Elena and Bonnie got ready upstairs. When they came down I heard Bonnie talking about number that she had been obsessed with today 8, 14, and 22. I told them to put everything in bowels while I went up to change as I was on my way down the door bell rang.

"I got it." I yelled as I got to the door I opened it to see Stefan. "Hey you!" I coughed " Good of you to come. Now would you care to escort a young lady like myself to the dinning room kind sir?" I said as I closed the door.

"Well it would be my honor too Miss Gilbert." said Stefan as he moved his arm a little so I could wrap my arm around his.

"Well then do lead the way Mr. Salvatore." I said just before we entered the dinning room to see Bonnie and Elena setting the food on the table. "Ladies, look who I ran into on my way here." I giggles only to receive a playful slap from Elena as she went to hug Stefan. "OW Elena really maybe I should take Stefan from you to save from your abusive slaps." Elena was about to slap me again but I ran to Bonnie. "Save me Bonnie I can't live like this with her abusive ways." I said cause everyone to laugh as soon as we sat to eat it was silent until Elena got Stefan and Bonnie to talk about witches and I want to talk about as well but the door bell rang. Elena was about to get but I said, "Sit Elena I'll go get the door."

I walked away smiling only for my smile to disappear as soon as I open the door to see Caroline and Damon. I kept starring at Damon as Caroline said "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so I brought desert."

"Oh." I said as I looked at Caroline.

"Hope you don't mind." said Damon.

With a sad smile on my face I let Caroline walk by me as she hands me a cake. I sensed Stefan coming over to us and ask Damon "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Rosalie to invite me in." replied Damon.

"Oh yeah you can just ..." I said as Stefan interrupted me.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you Damon?"

"Get in here." said Caroline

Ignoring her Stefan says "We're just finishing up."

As I looked both of them I decided to put an end to this "It's fine just come on in."

Damon walks in and turns to face me and Stefan we shut the door Damon says "You have such a beautiful home Rose."

I nodded my head and I went to help Elena everyone enjoyed the cake and I collected the dish as everyone went to sit in the living room. _How did this happen to me? How could I allow myself to like two different guys? Tyler is different I love him but my brother family comes first. Am I wrong to allow my families needs to come before my own. But to allow myself to like two brothers that happen to be with my sister and friend Caroline._ I was washing dishes as everyone talked I was busy thinking that I didn't even noticed that my sister joined me in the kitchen. I jump as soon as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god! Elena you scared me."

"You were in your own little world again. Are you okay?"

Smiling at her "Yeah I'm fine."

"Rose talk to me I know you."

"Elena, now is not the time look I'm going to my room I did most of the dishes. why don't you finish them and we can talk later I promise."

"Okay I'll hold you to that."

I dried off my hands and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into someone when I looked up I saw that it Damon. I would have fallen but was able to wrap an arm around me pressing closer to him my hands on his chest as I looked into his sky blue eyes. "Oh...sorry..." I said as I was trying to get out of his hold on me. "I hope you and Caroline had a great time here."

Damon smirked and tighten his hold on me "Why are you trying so hard to get away from me _Rose_?"

I blushed at the way he said my name "Damon, you always seem to bump into me. Look it seems like you are on your way to the kitchen and I want to be alone in my room so if you could let me go that would be great."

"I'll let you go but I want you to promise me you'll wait for me at your window tonight?"

"Why? What do you want Damon? You are with Caroline... look you are on your way to the kitchen so go just go."

"Rose! I just want to talk." he said as he let me go.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I tried to walk around him only for him to stop me again and kiss me. I tried my best not to react but he was just so damn great as kissing that I whimpered when he pulled away. Leaning his head on mine he said "I'm **not** with Caroline."

"Damon I know what I saw at practice and lets not forget the fact that your here with her. Which in turn tells me you are with her so don't lie to me Damon." I said trying to push him away from me.

"Rose." He growled, "I'm **not** someone that begs to talk so I'm asking that you give me a chance to explain myself."

I thought about it and the fact that I just wanted to get to my room "Fine I'll wait by my window tonight now let me go."

Damon lets me go and walks into the kitchen I hear him talk with Elena before I finally leave to go to my room. Passing Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline who still sat in the living room telling them that I had a headache so I was going to my room and saying goodnight to them. I grabbed my journal and sat by my window to wait for Damon when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and the door open to reveal Elena.

"Hey Rose everyone left are you ready to talk about what is bothering you?"

I sighed "Elena, come sit and now we can talk so ask me what you want me to talk about."

Elena sat down on my window seat with me hugged one of the pillows that I had on it and asked "You and Damon?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about him next."

"You and Stefan?" _woo didn't see that one coming._

"Friends, maybe best friends why you ask."

"Rose, that's not what I meant by you and Stefan. You know what mean Rose. Did you let me win?" _damn what do I say._

"Lena you are me sister you finally had that smile on your face again. I do like Stefan a lot but like I told you before you won because all he did was look at you. He seems okay with me being his best friend we joke so when I joke about taking him from you its just a joke."

"Okay you and Tyler?"

I smiled and giggled at the fact that she was naming the guys "I'm not sure but if he doesn't fix things with Jeremy I just don't think its going to work."

"Well Bonnie did tell me that we should play the field this year not to stick to one guy. But I think that if Tyler can't see that you are better then Vicki then he's crazy and as for Damon he's an idiot if he thinks that Caroline is better then you."

"He doesn't think she is in fact he said he wasn't with her like that then kissed me and asked me to wait by the window for him here."

"What? When I asked you about him you said nothing that I didn't already know and now you tell me this like its nothing new. Rose have you gone crazy okay you need to change and get all sexy for and show him that you are the better girl for him."

"Lena your crazy I am not going to change but you can get out of my room now."

"Ah fine I'll be you will tell me everything in the morning."

"Alright just leave okay."

As soon as she left there was a knock on my window I look over to see Damon with a smirk on his face. I opened the window and let him in and I said "Okay your here now what was it you wanted to say to me." as I walked over to my bed. I turned to see Damon right behind me and leaning in to kiss me and I allowed it to happen I cursed at myself for being so weak. He pushes me to lay on bed with him on top of me I gasp and he took that moment to explore my mouth with his tongue.

"Damon." I moaned as he started kissing my neck I then realized that I should stop this and pushed him off me. "Damon really? You can't do this every time. **Talk!** "

"What do you want me to say Rose?"

"How about the truth?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"Will you stop answering me with question and give me a real answer." Looking into his eyes I asked "Why are you really using Caroline for Damon? Because I don't believe it one bit that its to get close to me."

"Tell me Rose. Why do you care so much for my reason?"

"Because I do care I don't want my family or friends hurt by you." I was angry and my necklace was starting to glow again. "Tell me the truth Damon! Why are you using Caroline for? Is it to get to me and Elena? Who is Katherine?"

He looked at me the spoke, "So you were listening to us?"

"Yes! Now answer my question Damon or leave."

"Caroline is being used for my needs as well as to help me get closer to you and Elena. As for Katherine she was Stefan's and mine ex who had her first is up for debate as I'm sure Stefan answer to that question would be different."

"Oh my god! Thank you for the truth but you need to leave."

"Are you judging me Rose? Tell me why you don't want me? I want the real reason why you won't open your heart to me."

"Oh so you want to call me out Damon fine. You want my truth? Fine! Tyler is my reason I wanted to give him a chance to fix things but he just can't seem to keep it in his pants long enough to earn it. You are dating Caroline and yet here you are in my bedroom asking me to give you a chance I don't want to be the other woman I want to be thee woman. So you see I don't trust men with my heart." I said as I walked over to my window seat and sit.

Damon tried to walk over to me by the window but I put my hand up to stop him as I looked down at the floor to hide my tears. I heard Damon gasp so looked to see him with his and up as if trying to push off a wall. I looked down at my necklace to see it bright red so I brought my hand down. When I heard a thud I started laughing knowing that Damon fell to the ground I got up to walk over to my desk.

"You find that funny do you Rose." Damon said as he ran to me and pinned me to the wall making me moan in pain. "Hows this for funny?" he said as he started tickling no matter how much I tried to stop him he wouldn't.

So a thought came to me and I whispered to him "I need you Damon deep inside me."He stopped and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What?" but the look of shock on his face was my undoing so I was laughing again."Oh you tricked me to stop. Your good but I'm better sweetheart." He started kissing my neck and he had a firm grip on my waist. That got me to stop laughing quickly I was about to moan but I bit my lip to stop myself I didn't want him to win.

"Damon...stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he as one of his hands started to move up my side and stop just under my breast.

"Yes."

He stopped and took a few steps back and stared at me."Rose, what are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Rose, I know what you are but I want to know if you know what you are?"

"I'm a girl, a female, what else is there to know."

"Rose you know what you did. It didn't even shock you to see that you had me blocked off with that wave of your hand. So tell me what I want to hear."

"Yes Damon things I can't explain happen around me but I don't know what its about. Can you please leave so I can go tto bed."

"Fine I'll go but maybe you should go with Bonnie sometime when she goes to see her Gram."

I looked over to where I thought he was but he was gone I got into bed and fell asleep.

*****(Dream)*****

_"Here I am Ester I was just taking a walk not to worry." When I was close enough she grab my hand and pulled me close to her._

_"Now child I need your help with a spell."_

_I looked at her with surprise she had other friends to help her so why would she need me for, "Ester your scaring me whats wrong I know you have friends to help you that are stronger then me I'm just learning from you."_

_She looked at me and spoke "You are stronger than you believe child but the spell I want to do is against nature that the other witches don't want to help."_

_"Ester I like how I feel around the woods will this spell take that away from me?"_

_"No child."_

_"Then I shall help you Ester."_

_"Come child I have most of the spell ready I just need you."_

_"Ester whose blood is this."_

_"Don't worry here cut your hand and let your blood drip into the wine as well."_

_"Wait Ester will this spell hurt me and Niklaus child? I was on my way to tell him."_

_Ester placed her hand on my belly and said, "No you will both be safe til the time is right I promise you."_

*****(end dream)*****

I woke up with a sweat I grabbed my necklace I thought about what the dreams could be telling me. They felt so real to me like they were memories I looked at the clock so that it was five in the morning so I got out of bed and did my morning routine. I was dressed and ready for the in my cheer suit so walked into Elena's room to see that she is in normal clothes.

"What's wrong with this picture shouldn't you be in uniform? Its's Friday we have to wear it."

"Yeah about that I quit cheer-leading."

"Does Caroline know you quit?"

"No but she won't miss me."

Sitting on her bed I waited for her to finish and then she asked "So from what I could here last night you and Damon had a fight. Are you okay?"

"Elena to be honest I'm not sure anymore he is just so uuuhhhh... you know I just need time to deal with Tyler and Jeremy. Lena I told Tyler if he doesn't fix things with Jeremy that I would leave him because I don't like being in the middle of them."

She came over to and hugged me saying " You made the right choice sis. Besides Damon has showed that he's willing to fight for you in some weird way."

I drove us to school and Elena went to talk to the girls I saw Caroline and I did everything I could do to keep her busy and away from Elena. Caroline notice Elena and walked over to her after she finished talking to Stefan I ran after Caroline and mouthed to Elena ' Sorry I tried.'

At the end of day at the Pep rally we were all cheering I notice Tyler leaving so I told Bonnie I would be right back and I followed Tyler. I was about to grab his arm when I heard Vicki, "Hey you. whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Tyler was looking beyond Vicki and pushed her away. I saw that he was looking at Jeremy "Is that Jeremy?"

I grab Vicki and slap her across the face. "You don't listen do you stay away from brother Vicki and stay away from Tyler."

I walked away to go see Tyler only to find him getting punched by Jeremy, "Jeremy! Stop!"

Tyler turned back to and rammed him into the truck the fight was all over the place Stefan had to come and break it up and pull Tyler away. I noticed Jeremy getting up and grabbing a broken bottle that was on the ground.

"NO Jeremy!" I yelled. Elena ran to Jeremy and Matt took Tyler away from Stefan so I went after Tyler. Matt was trying to calm him down so I walked over and stood in front of Tyler. "Tyler! Look at me!"

When Tyler finally meet my eyes he looked at me with regret in his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." said Matt

"Thanks Matt." I said, "What happened back there Ty?"

"Rose, I swear to you that I was not trying to start a fight but it just happened."

"Then what Ty? I don't want to be in middle between you and my brother this is it the last straw I can't do this anymore."

"Rose, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need time to think your always fighting with Jeremy over Vicki and saw her walk up to Ty."

I walked away in tears I didn't fell that going back to cheer so I just walked I saw Stefan and Matt talking so I decided to walk over to him to thank him for saving my brother. When Matt left I was about to call Stefan when I saw Damon I stayed back to wait I decided to walk over to hear what they were talking about when I heard Mr Tanner.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

I saw Damon zoom over to Tanner in a matter of seconds and biting into his neck. When Damon turned around his eyes were dark and veins under his eyes blood dripping down his face. I was standing by the fence when I heard Damon say "Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

I gasp and they both turned to me I said "Oh my god!"

"Rose." whispered Damon before he took off into the night.

"Rosalie." Stefan said as he zoomed over to me.

Looking at him "I want the truth Stefan you asked me to wait until you were ready."

"Lets walk away from here."

I nodded "You know that your going to have to tell Elena right?"

"Yeah but I just didn't want you to find out like this."

I smiled, "Stefan, since I know your secret I think its only fair I show you my secret."

Stefan looked confused at me when I stepped in front of him I smiled at him closing my eyes as I though about my car. I then appeared by my car Stefan was looking all around before he spotted me and zoomed over to me only to be stopped by the same invisible shield I had up on Damon. He almost fell when I put my hand down to remove it.

"You're a witch?" he asked

"Yes but I believe I'm an original witch." I said.

"How?"

"You first then I'll tell you everything that I know."

Elena was walking over to us so I told him to meet me in my room tonight. After they talked I drove Elena and I home when I walked out of my shower I saw Stefan sitting in my bed. He told me about everything on him being a Vampire. How he became one and how it was because of Katherine. I explain to him about my dreams without telling him the names of the people in them. He asked me who knew about me being a witch so I told him that Jenna has always know about me and that Damon and Tyler found out about me by accident. Eventually we called it a night and I sent him on his way home so I could sleep.


	8. Family Ties Part 1

Family Ties Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

*****(Dream)*****

_"Ester are you sure this will work?" I asked worried for my unborn child and myself I had yet to tell anyone other then Ester I wanted to tell Niklaus first._

_"Rosalie listen to me child you will be reborn and no matter what, when, or how many times you are reborn you will become stronger and be a powerful witch you will as well gain your memories of every past life. I promise you and this child will be with Niklaus again." said Ester as she stabbed me in the chest and as I began to fade "Forgive me child this had to be done this way you are my son's true mate."_

*****(End Dream)*****

I woke up having trouble breathing and noticed I was in my room. Looking around I noticed the crow at my window I walked over to my window and let it in."Hello you. Why is it you always show up around my window?" I said as I walked away from the crow I grabbed clothes from my closet I looked around to see the crow was gone as I exit out and got ready for the day as I went down stairs to hear Aunt Jenna yelling at the T.V.

"Did your mom you girls why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, No way, you and him he's cute."Said Elena.

"He is not cute." said Jenna

"Who is not cute?" I asked

Elena smiled at me and said "The news guy."

"There is nothing cute about him." said Jenna.

I walked to the fridge to a fruit bowel as Jenna asked Elena "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs Lockwood she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." said Elena.

I sat down at the table when Jenna grabbed a ring asking, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

I look over and said "Originally it was great great grandma's Mary's wedding ring." I turned back to my bowel and I noticed Jeremy coming into the kitchen.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know on ebay?"said Jeremy

Elena grabs the watch and I slapped Jeremy across the back of his head as both Elena and I say "Your not going to find out."

"That stuff is mom's and dad's you can't just give it away."

"She's/I'm not giving it away. Its called a loan Jeremy."replied Elena and I at the same time.

The door bell rang so Elena went to answer it. When I turned to see the door was closed and Elena was missing. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings I then noticed that Stefan was here. _Wait I can sense him now, have I always been able to sense him. Yes I have now that I think about it I when he was close enough I could feel him. Right I feel his emotion okay I need to leave I don't want to feel that feeling._ I told Jenna that I was leaving to meet up Caroline at the Grill.

**At The Mystic Grill**

As I walked in I notice Tyler eating with his parents and he was doing everything he could to ignore Vicki. I sent a text to Tyler letting him know I would be with Caroline and Bonnie as I walked over to them. When I was close enough to them I heard them say Stefan.

"Who is asking Stefan what?" I asked.

"Elena." said Bonnie

"Then go by yourself." said Caroline.

"Care!"I said

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" asked Bonnie. At the mention of Damon I looked at floor not wanting to be apart of that topic.

"Well girls I'll be right back I want to talk to Tyler real quick okay." I said as they both nodded I walked off but said close I didn't go to Tyler because he was still with his parents. I heard Caroline say "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

Deciding to make my way back I said "Enough with the witch jokes Caroline you don't understand it." Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at me "I'm sorry I snap at Caroline its just things with Tyler aren't going well. Hey Bonnie you can come with me if you want." Bonnie nodded.

"Okay and Damon is not dangerous you know, he's just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." said Caroline.

"Like...?"Bonnie urge Caroline to continue.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"I said.

"Okay but you both can't tell Elena." Caroline told us everything Damon had told her about Katherine I noticed Tyler parents leaving so I told the girls that I would be right back and walked over to Tyler before he walked over to Vicki.

"Tyler." I called him.

"Hey walk with me over to Vicki."

"Why whats going on?" I asked confused.

"Trust me okay."

"Okay."

"Vicki." Tyler called.

"What your parents are gone so you can talk now." said Vicki.

"First of all you know I'm dating Rosalie. Second the way you were acting in front of my parents was making it look like you and I have something going on when we don't." said Tyler

"Is that so Tyler come on lets be honest here tell your girl who was with you last night." said Vicki.

"What is she talking about Tyler?" I asked getting pissed off my necklace starting to glow and Tyler noticed.

"Rose, I don't know what she's talking about I swear to you. Look at me and tell me if I'm lying. You are always able to tell." said Tyler.

He was right I was always able to tell even now I could feel that he was telling me the truth. I turned to Vicki and smiled. "You know Vicki. Out of the love I have for my brother I won't harm you. But I will tell you open your eyes before its to late because you will lose the one thing that's good."

I grab Tyler and walked out of the grill telling him that I was taking Bonnie tonight but that I was still his date out of respect for his mom.

**At Home**

After some time the door bell rang so Jeremy went to get it. From where I was standing I saw Tyler and smiled Jeremy went to close the door but Tyler said something I couldn't hear. Elena walks over to hand him the box she had picked up to loan to them. I walked a bit closer to hear them talk.

"Please be careful."said Elena

"Yeah be careful with it dick." said Jeremy

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" said Elena

"I'm fine he's just being a punk." said Tyler

"I got your punk." said Jeremy.

"Look Tyler maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."said Elena so that a fight would be avoided.

I stood there listening to both of them I realized then that no matter what Jeremy was just not going to be nice to Tyler not even for me. Elena was doing her best to stop them but gave up and walked away so when Jeremy closed the door and turned around and saw me

"Rose..."

"No Jeremy after tonight I'm breaking it off with Tyler. I can't do this with you. He made the effort and you just won't. If Vicki can't open her eyes and see how good you are then she's not worth the wait. Jeremy!" I said then walked closer to him and slapped him. I ran up to my room and slammed the door lend on the wall sliding down and cried. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Looking up I saw that it was Damon I stayed in his arms only because he made me feel safe. After a while I whipped the last of my tears away.

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk. Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you know about me being a vampire I'm sure saint Stefan told you everything after I ran off. But I want to know if you are going to tell the council members about me?"

"Damon just like you know I'm a witch why would I talk to them when I have the strength to keep you in check."

"Touche Rose."

"Damon you need to leave and I need to get ready for tonight. thank you for letting me use your shoulder to cry on. Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you can be a gentlemen."

"Rose? Talk to me."

"No Damon go please I don't want about me so please just leave."

I looked up and he was gone. _Oh he's good but its good he can listen_ I heard Elena speaking so I walked into her room to see that she was on the phone. I waved to her and she sees me so I mouthed 'Whats going on.' she just raises her hand to me and then gets off the phone. She rushes over to Jeremy's room and I follow her she pulls Jeremy head phone on him.

"Ahh, God! What now?" said Jeremy

"The pocket watch where is it?"said Elena

"What watch?" asked Jeremy

"The one you stole from mom's box look Mrs Lockwood just called me freaking out. It was on the list Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."said Jeremy

I had enough so I spoke up "Enough! Both of you just stop. Elena, Jeremy can't steal something that dad gave him. Jeremy stop blaming Tyler for shit and tell Elena the truth about the damn watch. Now that I've said my peace in this argument I'm leaving this room."

"Rose!" called both Elena and Jeremy as I walked out.

I just kept walking out and Bonnie came after to me and as I sat down on the edge of the bed she sat behind me and started to fix my hair and let me cry. I didn't care what was said after I left the room. _So far today all Jeremy seemed to do is hurt me I was really starting to think that Vicki was bad for him we use to be so close and now he just kept hurting me. I was the more controlled one of us and they would come to me but now fights were between me and Jeremy._ When Elena came into the room with my dress and shoes she didn't speak to me. She just left me alone and waited for when I was ready to speak she knew me so well and Bonnie over time learned to do the same and that was why I loved them so much.


	9. Family Ties Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

**On The Drive To Lockwood Manor**

The car was silent so I spoke up since it was just me and Bonnie "Bonnie do you believe your Grams about being a witch?"

"You want me to be honest about it?" she asked and I nodded so she continued "I don't know what to believe."

"Bonnie if I let you touch my hand and you do your thing that you do. You know how you did with Stefan. What you see has to stay between us I don't want Elena to know."

As we pulled up the drive way and parked Bonnie said "Rose your acting weird me but yeah give me your hand."

I let a breath out and gave her me hand as she took it I felt her power call to me for help I saw the things that we would do together. I pulled my hand away and we looked at each other with shock.

"How? Why are you always reborn?"

"Bonnie I don't know but since the death of my parents on that bridge I've been getting my memories of those past lives. So do you believe that your a witch now?"

"Rose, after what we just saw together I would be stupid not to believe and you have my word that I wont tell Elena. But why don't you want her to know?"

"She's not ready to know about me yet. Bonnie she is my third sister the first two died and they knew about me. I'm scared to let lose her if I tell her about me."

"Hey no crying we didn't bring out make up bags to fix it so no crying and I agree with not tell her for now but she will have t be told eventually."

I nodded and we got out of the car and walked up the house in the line and as we got closer to the steps I was getting nervous. I knew Tyler parents well enough that they would want me to stand with them.

"Good evening, Mrs Lockwood, Mr Lockwood."

"Ah Rosalie you must stand here with us as we welcome everyone. Please do stand with Tyler." said Mrs Lockwood.

I smiled "It would be my honor Mrs Lockwood but would it be okay if I tend to my friend first so she's not alone I promise to return."

"Yes you may please do return quick."said Mrs Lockwood.

As I walked away Tyler grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit before letting me go again. Once I had Bonnie standing with Matt I walked back out to stand by Tyler only to see him missing. Mrs Lockwood saw me and pulled me over to her.

"Someone decided to show up that Tyler went to make sure she didn't make a scene." she whispered to me.

"Mrs Lockwood I know you have had your hopes up that Tyler and I would stay together. But after tonight I'm afraid we won't be together. You see he and my brother can't seem to work things out so I decided to put an end to it tonight. I hope that you can respect my decision to still attend all these special events with him as just a friend."

"Oh honey, of course I understand family is suppose to come first, But I must ask is your brother getting the same treatment as Tyler."

"I'm not talking to my brother because of this choice I had to make so no my brother is getting the worst end of it."

"Smart choice Rosalie. Maybe Mr. Lockwood should have a talk to both Tyler and Jeremy."

"He could try but I'm not sure it would make a difference I've been hurt enough by both of them that I'm not sure it can be fixed."

After a while of standing by the steps we went inside since Tyler never returned. I told Mrs Lockwood I would be with Bonnie. But as I searched the rooms I found myself drawn to someone as I kept walking I found Elena and Stefan looking at all the history items. _It was Stefan that I felt. why was I always feeling his aura I felt his feeling he was worried about something._ Looking around I saw where Elena was standing by as she said "Look at all this familiar names..."

Stefan looked worried as she got to Damon and Stefan names. He finally saw that I was there I saw that he wasn't ready to tell Elena about himself yet. I was about to say something but I heard Damon say "The original Salvatore brother..."I turned to see he was with Caroline I stepped back to stand by Stefan left side and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I remembered his text asking me to help him with Damon I told him that he would have to spike Caroline. So when Caroline asked if she could borrow Stefan so she could dance I squeezed his hand again to get him to say yes. That left Elena and I alone with Damon in the room as we watched Caroline pull Stefan away.

"I want to apologize to you for such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

I looked at Damon and saw he was looking at me I saw regret in his eyes but his face showed nothing so Elena wasn't able to see what I could. I decided that I couldn't be in the same room as Damon so I left the room. I found Tyler with Vicki and the Mrs Lockwood grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her.

"Tyler!" she said getting Tyler to let go of Vicki "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier Its Vicki right? Matt's sister?"

I was in tears already because I heard what Vicki had said to Tyler and he was getting angry. When he saw me with is mother Tyler felt what I felt and we both knew it was over and his mother was going to make Vicki pay for me getting hurt.

"Yes ma'am." said Vicki.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness he gets from his father." Said Mrs Lockwood

"That's okay Mrs Lockwood Tyler and I were just saying goodnight."said Vicki before leaving.

"That's what you get when you bring trash into the party..." said Tyler's mom before leaving Tyler and I alone.

Tyler looked at me he was about to talk to me "Don't Ty! We are done! You invited her here to get laid was I just a cover for your parents because they like me?" he was quiet and didn't even try to deny it. "Oh . My. God. I am just a cover for them. You used me!" I said as kept taking a step back until he reached out for me and hugged me to him.

"No you were never a cover up I do love you I want to be with you. I just don't know how to fix things with Jeremy and I heard you yell at Jeremy that after tonight that you would break up with me." said Tyler as I tried to push him away.

"Tyler don't" I said not wanting to hear any more.

"I used Vicki tonight because I knew how my mom would get. I"ll wait for you as long as it takes." he grabbed my face in his hands so that I was looking at him as he continue to say "Deal with your brother I'll wait for you."

"Tyler your crazy you know that what if I end up dating someone else?"

"I'll wait for you because I know your the one for me. Hell your the only girl I know that can put up with my angerment problems and can calm me down with just your touch. So yes I'll wait for you." he said as he brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them. _his issues did remind me of Niklaus is that why I feel so drawn to him because he's so much like my Nik... wait did I just think that...?_

"Tyler, take me over to the dance floor so we can dance."

"Yes, Ma'am"

As we reached the dance floor I see Elena walking away from Stefan and Damon with a smirk on his face only to disappear when he sees me in Tyler's arms. I smirk at him and blow him a kiss and then I kiss Tyler slowly letting him know that with this kiss I was agreeing with his deal of waiting for me. After I pulled away I asked him to take me home. I noticed that Tyler's mom was happy to see us together as Tyler informed her that he was taking me home. As I got to the front door I turned to Tyler and thanked him for a great night and kissed him on the cheek. Walking inside my phone went off I took it out of my purse and saw it was a text from Stefan.

(It's done thanks for your help)

I text back

(Glad to help see you tomorrow in the morning)

I went straight up to my room not caring that Jeremy had a girl in his room. I changed my clothes and slide into bed.

*****(Dream)*****

_I was dressed for a ball my hair was up with a few curls out on the sides. My sister had her's down all the men wanted to dance with us but I wouldn't dance with anyone. My sister was so easy to persuade as she returned I called to her._

_"Katrina, how can you dance with all these men you know how angry father will get."_

_"Rosalie, its just a dance its not as if I am giving myself to them."_

_"I know that but some men won't want a dance. I just want you safe sister. My dreams are getting worse and I fear for you because I see you in them."_

_"Alright Rosalie I'll be more careful. Tell me sis is your magic getting better."_

_"Shush now we are not somewhere safe to speak about that but to answer you yes its been better since I got my ruby necklace back."_


	10. You're Undead To Me Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

The last four days I've been waking up early and going over to the boarding house and popping myself over to the boarding house so Stefan could help me channel my emotions. So far I was able to control fire, water, earth, and now he had me working on controlling air. He told me to sit on the floor in the living room and telling to close my eyes and concentrate on the silence. I was suppose to levitate the flames of the candles in front of me without blowing them out with the gust of wind I was suppose to call forth.

I got frustrated with it so I decided to concentrate on Stefan again he was always easy for me to feel. I noticed the last few days together that we had some kind of bond or link to each other because we could speak to each other in thought. Though Stefan said we shouldn't do it I enjoyed feeling him in my head but since he was so private I agreed to block him off unless it was necessary. I could feel that he was somewhere dark. I heard low whispers so I took a chance and opened our link only to be meet with silence I heard footsteps and someone getting coffee.

I heard Stefan speak"He's awake, he's weak but its probably best to stay out of the basement! He's Damon, not sure how dangerous he still might be."

"You're going to school?" I heard Zach ask.

"Came here to live a life. Its about time I get back to that and Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her? Here is a better question why is Rosalie always here and not Elena?"

"What am I suppose to do feed her another lie? I hate lying to her Zach I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something. Rosalie is here because she knows the truth in a way she has always known about Damon and I."

"What choice so you have? You came back here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it. How could Rosalie know and not Elena I don't understand that."

"Rosalie saw Damon kill Mr Tanner and since than she has known but she could feel that both Damon and I were different because she is a witch and that is why she is always here I'm helping her gain control over her powers."

"Are you telling me that she is a witch like the Bennet's?"

"Yes and Elena does not know about it so can you keep that a secret?"

Everything went quiet and I started to worry that I was going to found. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped causing the flames to light up brighter before blowing out. I looked to see a very upset Stefan staring at me.

"Oh for crying out Stefan don't you know its bad to sneak up on a witch."

"Rosalie, I told you to stay out of my head you shouldn't be using the link like that. Maybe you should talk to Bonnie's grams."said Stefan as I decided to look at the candles rather then him.

I felt how angry he was through our link so I did my best puppy face and looked up at him "I'm sorry I just got so frustrated not being able to control air that I decided to go for something easier to concentrate on. You have always been easy to find."I blocked off the link and started picking up the candles.

"Rosalie do you agree with Zach?"

I sighed "Stefan I know your secret granted you didn't tell me it until... well because of Damon. Elena doesn't I told you to tell her the truth but you haven't the choice is yours to make."

Stefan helpped me up since my hands and arms were full of candles. As I placed them on the table getting ready to turn I felt Stefan behind me. He placed his hands on my waist I could feel him sniffing my neck to breathe in my scent. It was when I felt his lips on my neck that my heart beat began to beat faster I wrapped my arm around his neck I whispered "Stefan"

"Hmm" he replied as he continued kissing my neck causing me to bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan I knew wanted to escape. Snapping out my daze and knowing that this was wrong he was my sisters boyfriend I used my shield to push him away.

"Sorry Rosalie I don't know what came over me. We should get going before we are late to school." He said as he got up from the floor.

I smiled at him "Do you think its my magic that causes you to do that? Maybe somehow its calling you to me or something else different?"

"I don't know maybe talk to Bonnie and see if you two can talk to her Grams."

I nodded and we then left to school.

**At School**

We walked up to Bonnie and Elena we stood there quiet until Stefan said "Hey"

Bonnie grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as she said. "Hey, uh you know, we gotta go. Uh be somewhere right now."

"Yeah what she said." I said. When we were far enough away I asked "Bonnie do you think we can talk to your grams since she knows more than you."

"Yeah sure I'll let you know when I go to see her."

My phone went off and I look at to see its a text from Stefan.

~can you pop over to the boarding house to check on Zack?~

I text back

~Yeah sure why?~

~Its just I don't want to be late to meet up with Elena and I promise you I won't be long~

~No problem glad to help out~

~Thanks Rosalie~

~You know you can call me Rose right~

~No I like Rosalie better :P~

~lol whatever ttyl~

I shook me head and went on with day talking with Caroline about how things went with Tyler and that she didn't need to be looking for Damon or worrying about him that she could better then Damon I was hurting inside not being able to let her know that it was me who had Damon first. I had been at that house and have yet to see how Damon was doing.

**After School**

I walked out of the school made sure I was somewhere I couldn't be seen and popped over to the boarding house kitchen. I noticed that Zach was walking down to the basement so I followed him stay close if I needed to use my shield I stood by the last step and only in Zach eye sight.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." said Zack.

Zach saw me and I put a finger to my lips letting him know not to say i was in the same room as them.

"Damon?"

"So it was your vervain good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep."

"We're not family; Damon." Zach said as he got closer to the door. "Only in the most dysfunctional serve in fact, I avoided having a living breathing, loving family because of you."

"I don't guess I talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded; Zach I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you don't visit Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

"Someone has to mow the lawn."

"I came to say goodbye, Damon." said Zach as he began to walk away I put my shield up around Zach as I heard movement from Damon. He was stopped by my shield and glanced at me from the window on the cell door.

"Rose! But why?" Damon asked.

"Why? What Damon?"

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." demanded Damon as he never looked away from me. I had a smirk on my face because I knew I was stronger then Damon.

"Zach go upstairs I'm fine here." I said

Zach nodded and went back upstairs leaving me alone with Damon. "Tell me Damon how does it feel to be locked up and unable to harm anyone?"

"Rose get me out of here."Damon growled at me.

"No Damon. Remember you promised to answer all my question honestly?"

"Rose I remember very well. Now get me out so I can kiss you."

"Ha you think that I would let you do that when you have been kissing Caroline my best friend and my sister."

"I didn't kiss your sister I tried and failed. But I only tried so that you would hear about it and finally be with me."

I brought down my shield as I said "You believe that if you get me jealous enough that I would jump into your arms. I maybe single Damon but i'm not desperate." As soon as I was close to the door Damon reached out his hand and grabbed me by the neck bringing me close enough for our lips to touch. But Stefan zoomed in and pulled out of Damon's grip leaving me to fall to the floor. _how did he know our link is open but I didn't open it_. I knew Damon would never hurt me and I could feel that Stefan believed that he would hurt me I closed our link.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

Stefan walked over to pick me up and carried me out of the basement."Thanks for saving Zach he told me you were still down there. Why did you not use your shield Rosalie?"

"It was up Stefan when I saved Zach I brought it down because Damon would never hurt me. He just wanted to kiss me."

I heard him growl as he put down on the couch. "Don't do that Stefan I'm not your girlfriend I'm your BEST FRIEND. Elena is your girlfriend besides aren't you late to to meet up with her."

"Right let me take you home."

"Go meet up with Elena I can get myself home. Oh and Stefan I'll call or text when I'm not angry because I know it was you who open our link while I was alone with Damon."

"Rosalie wait! Sorry your right I was wrong to do that when I get upset with you for doing it. Your also right that I shouldn't tell you who you can be with but I rather it not be with my brother."

I nodded and popped into my room I sat on my bed with my journal writing down all the dreams and things that had been going on between Stefan and I. The link for one I wanted to learn to block him out especially if he was going to use it like did tonight and get mad when I open it to find him. _Maybe I should call Bonnie so we could talk to her Grams. I knew a lot already I was picking and choosing I would let in on the secret I hold_. I must have so lost in thought that I didn't know what time it was but I heard Elena get home and saw her rushing into my room. She joined in my bed and used my legs as her pillow she began telling me everything that happened with Vicki to how Stefan as been lately. I ran my hand through her hair as she talked to me until Jeremy came to my door. I already knew he was up to something with Stefan I felt him the moment he was on the yard.

"You okay Elena?"asked Jeremy

"Is Vicki in there?"replied Elena

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy said with a smile on his face and I was happy for him but he knew I wasn't ready to talk to him. When I was angry with someone mainly and normally Elena but I didn't speak to that person until I was ready for it. As I listen to them I just kept looking at Elena and running my hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with you Elena?"

"I'm miserable." she said as wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." said Jeremy.

Elena let go of me then left my room but Jeremy stayed at my door so I asked. "What are you up to?"

"Ah she finally speaks."

"Whatever Jeremy now answer my question."

"Stefan is down stairs cooking for Elena. One of her favorite meals Chicken Parmesan."

"That was nice of you to help out STEFAN like that." I replied _he could be that way with Stefan and not Tyler_

"Rose are you still mad at me?"

I looked at him "Yes now leave my room please."

"Rose don't be that way you didn't have to break up with Tyler."

"Really Jeremy well its a little to late for that now. Seeing as you won't leave my room until we talk fine lets talk Jeremy." I said as I pull my journal down on my night stand.

"Rose..."

"NO I'm not done talking so your just going to have to listen. I did have to end things with Tyler because no matter how many times he tried to fix things with you. You couldn't just be civil with him for me he tried but you just wouldn't. What makes me more angry now is that your willing to help out Stefan fix things with Elena and yet if Tyler had had asked for the same kind of help you would have slammed the door in his face. So here you have it me all to your self I'm happy that to hear that your with Vicki now. But right now I'm too angry with you right now. I'll be your older sister later when I'm done being hurt." I said to him. I decided to lay down on my stomach and cry into my pillow.

"Rose please don't be mad at me. We are never like this its always you and Elena like this." Jeremy said as he walked over to my bed.

I turned my face so I wasn't looking at him I knew that he didn't leave because I felt my bed move a bit. Then felt his arms wrap around me causing me to turn to my side and allowing him to lay his head on my shoulder. I let my tears fall as he held me tighter and begging me to forgive him.

"I want to forgive you Jeremy but I can't right now and I believe your girlfriend is waiting for you to return." I said as I turned to face him I smiled sadly at him I kissed his forehead and pushed him off my bed causing me to laugh at him. "Go before I change my mind about forgiving you."

"Really?"

"Go!"

He left my room with a smile on his face I was about to fall asleep when I thought I heard Damon calling my name. I got out of my bed walked over to my minor to look at my face and wipe away the tears. I heard Damon's voice again I thought I saw him in the minor when I turned around and found that I was alone I decided to get in bed. As I was about lay down I saw the crow at my window again I looked at as it looked at me then I blew it a kiss and it flew away.

*****(Dream)*****

_I was grasping for air as I opened my eyes to see everything bright and finally taking notice that Tatia was with me._

_"Tatia where are we?" I asked then all the memories began to return to me"NO!" I yelled I held on to my belly._

_"My sweet Rosalie," she said to as she held me "You were tricked my dear sister."_

_I pulled away from her wiped my tears away and asked. "What...What are you talking about?"_

_"Esther, my dear sister murder us but you will always return. You must be careful if anything happens to your twin it will happen to you as well. But if anything happens to you she will be fine Rosalie you can only see me again when see this memory as a dream."_

_"Tatia, I never told anyone that I practice magic how did you know?"_

_"Rosalie, just before Esther stabbed me she told me about you that and I've been watching you from here."_

_"Tatia, I need you to watch over my children til the time is right. Protect them from other sprites that might want to hurt them. If what you say is true then when the time is right Esther just might use them against Niklaus we must keep them safe when and if I do return to you sister promise me that no matter how much I beg to see them do not let me see them unless it is their time to be born. Please promise me please sister Promise me."_

_"I promise you my dear sister." she said I then cast a protection spell on her and my chidren so only I and our ancestors could get to them._

*****(END DREAM)*****


	11. You're Undead To Me Part 2

Rosalie PoV:

I woke up from my dream and hoped that my link to Stefan was still blocked I didn't need him know about that yet. He didn't need to know I got out of bed put on my two piece and some short shorts I was about to walk out of my room when my phone went off it was a text from Caroline.

~Girl you and your sister better be on your way here.

~:) Girl? Really you know I got a name now use it.

~ Rose you know you love it when I call you girl.

~:) don't you know it we just left the house be there soon.

As soon as Elena and I got there she went off to find Stefan and I was told to help out Bonnie and Matt. As we washed the car I heard Bonnie say "Uh-Uh, no none of that tortured pinning stuff." I looked up to see Matt looking at Elena and Stefan.

"I'm just observing." said Matt

Both Bonnie and I said "Mm-hmm"

"Matt, Bonnie is right don't do that to yourself." I said as I wiped off the hood of the car. I looked around and found Tyler talking to some girls.

"Rose, your doing the same thing." said Matt

"Matt why couldn't I have a brother like you that liked Tyler?" I asked but with the tone in my voice it was easy to tell I was upset.

Matt walked over to me and pulled me into a hug saying "I don't know Rose I'm sorry your going through this."

Another car pulled up and Bonnie said. "Oh. Tiki. This one's yours."

Tiki walked over and looked at the car then said. "Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." said Tiki.

"You don't have to be rude." stated Bonnie.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junker." replied Tiki.

I heard Tiki screaming and saw that the water hose was going crazy on her. I smiled even more when I noticed that Bonnie was the one causing it. Matt ran over to help Tiki which caused Bonnie to break her concentration. I let Bonnie and Matt know that I was going to go check on Caroline. As I sat there talking with her about everything with Tyler and Jeremy.

"Rose, you just need to find someone your brother is okay with."

"Yeah that easy to say yet hard to be done Jeremy only get along with Stefan and he is taken by Elena."

"Weird how she always gets what she wants yet you always have to give up everything."

"Caroline, its not like that besides Jeremy is just more protective over me"

"Yeah and you two never use to fight now you guys are and its over your love life."

"Caroline, what would I do if you weren't here in my life?"

"Die a virgin and never know anything of such passion men can give."

"Hey I may be a virgin Caroline but I'm waiting for the right guy. Call me old fashion but I want to be in love with the guy and know he wont hurt me you know and Tyler has hurt me because he can't keep it in his pants."

"Well you need more options girl because you only ever been with Tyler to be honest."

"So you agree with Elena that I should get with every guy that walks up to me."

"Well yes just don't be desperate about."

"Hey I'm not desperate." I said as pushed her and noticed that Elena was about to walking over. So I told Caroline one more secret I had "Caroline don't tell Elena anything but I did give her Stefan I didn't even fight for him."

Caroline looked at me with a sad face then hugged me. "Rose you should have fought for rather then going back to Tyler."

I nodded and then we heard Elena ask "Fought for who?"

I looked at Elena and smiled"For a better love life. I was telling her about Tyler vs Jeremy"

She gave me a sad smile and I asked "What brought you over here?"

"Oh yeah, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

Caroline went into one leader mode and demand "Rose, why don't you go get some more?"

"Yeah sure I'll go." I walked into the school to go to the janitors office. But the door was locked I was beginning to feel like I was being watch I looked around me but I was alone in the hallway. I turned to leave when I saw Damon standing front of me, "Rose help me, Rose help me, help me." I ran out of the school and stood where nobody could see me and popped over to the Boarding house I felt so dazed out and I couldn't figure out why I was even doing here. I made all the way to the basement when I was no longer felt dazed.

"Smart Damon but how where you able to control me like that."

With a smirk on his face he answered. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Oh wait here's a clue what's in my hand."

I saw my necklace in his hand and realized that when Stefan pulled me away that Damon must have pulled it off me. "Damon give me that."

"Let me out of here and I will."

"No Damon you know I can't let you out."

"You see this thing Rose. This belongs to you, this helps you control your power, this can be very helpful to a vampire. You see this can help control you if I need to."

"That's how you got me here. Damon don't do this it one thing to bring me here to visit you but its an whole other thing to get me to let you out."I walked up to the door and he was close enough to kiss me but I had my shield up.

"Kiss me Rose you know you want to but you have to lower your shield Rose."

"If I lower my shield you end up with a better chance in controlling me I think I leave it up."

"Come on Rose, its just a kiss here I'll place your necklace in the center of the room." He said as he step away and as he place my necklace done and came back to the door.I drop my shield and our lips touched but I wanted more and the door was in the way.

"You have to open the door to get more Rose. I'm not controlling you in anyway I'm leaving the choice all up to you."

I went to unlock the door when I her Zach. "NO! NO!"

I raised my hand and Zach was blocked from coming any closer. I open the door and Damon was standing there waiting. He grabs my necklace off the floor and walks up to me. Without looking away from Damon I told Zack.

"Leave this house now Zach. Please he won't hurt me and he can't leave this house without his ring. Zach I'm strong then I look trust me LEAVE NOW."

Zach nodded and left.

"Well Damon here I am and there you are what do we do now."

"You can drop the shield that you have around us. So I can take you to my room."

"No Damon we do this here and now before I even think of dropping the shield."

He growled and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard and I responded just the same biting on his lip. He was about to return the bite but I felt his fangs and shoved him away with my shield.

"What the fuck Rose?" said Damon as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You will not bite me. I know what I felt Damon you can't fool me."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he said as he was getting up.

My phone went off and I saw that it was a text from Bonnie.

~where are you?

"I got to go Damon don't have to much fun. If Zach returns while I'm gone don't hurt him unless your ready to deal with my wrath." I said before popping back to the school.

~I'm inside the school heading back with more towels why?

As I walked out with towels that I created to make it look like I wasn't lying Bonnie pulled the moment I was past the door causing to drop the towels. She then began to tell me about how she caused water to turn into fire and lite a car on fire and if it wasn't for Stefan getting her attention. She said that she needed to see her Grams and now would be the time to go with her.

"Okay yeah lets go."

We got in her car and she drove us to her Grams in tears. No matter what I said to calm her down it didn't work to stop them. When we got to the front door she knocked.

"I don't know what's happening to me."

"I know dear."

"oh Grams." Bonnie said as she hugged her grams.

"Come in Rose."

"Okay Sheila but unlike Bonnie I'm in more control I just have question."

"Give me your hand."

I did as she asked and she was able to see everything I allowed her to see. She saw my past lives and everything that been happening around Stefan and Damon. I pulled away when I heard her gasp

"You're...Oh child...does Bonnie know this."

"No I only showed her our future. When I feel that she is ready to know I will allow her to see more."

"Now about those things with Stefan and Damon. Well lets just say that they are your familiars not many witches are lucky enough to have them and for you to get two. A familiar can help you and keep you well grounded. Here take this book and read it everything on familiar and how not to let them control you. Sweet heart let Damon think its the necklace and you need to learn quick so that he can no longer try to."

"Thank you. I'm going to go home now is Bonnie going to be okay?"

"Yeah we just need to help her out. Do you need me to take you home."

"Oh no I can just pop myself home."

"You shouldn't do that a lot but tonight I'll let that slid since my granddaughter needs me."

I nodded and popped into my room throwing the book on the bed and got ready for bed. As I sat down on bed I reach for the book and began to read it.


	12. Lost Girls Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I was reading the book on familiars I had skipped to the part about not allowing the familiar to control me. When I hear my phone go start to ring I saw that it was Stefan so I answer it.

"Hello."

"Rosalie, Elena knows what I am and she ran from me talk to her please. I need to go look for Damon and I can't find Zach."

"Stefan, slow down okay Zach is fine I told him to leave the house for awhile. Damon was able to control me for a while so just go find Damon and I'll talk to Elena."

"Yeah okay but how was he able to control you? Can you just calm her down just enough for me to explain to her?"

"I'll tell you everything later I think I hear Elena coming bye." I said as I hung u the phone not giving him a chance to speak. I place my phone back on my night stand just as my door opens to reveal Elena. She walks in and rushes to me and hugs me I return the hug as I ask "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Rose you wont believe me if I told you." she replied her voice full of sadness.

I get her to look up at me and comb her hair out of face "Lena, try. Tell me whats got you so upset like this."

She nods and says "Its Stefan."

"What about him?"

Avoiding my question she asks "Can I stay here with you tonight? I promise to tell you everything after I change."

"Yeah sure I'll be here waiting."

Elena left my room so I went to open my window and felt that Stefan was close by I looked around and saw him jump into Elena's room. _why does this hurt to see him so upset and Elena to get the guy?_ Is possible to be in love with more than one guy? Not knowing how long they were going to be I began to read more from the book Bonnie's grams gave me. Now that I knew it was my own fault Damon was able to control like he did. I knew that I would have to be careful with my emotions and keep my necklace away from him those two elements allowed him the access he needed. I realized that I took take there strength and use it for myself Stefan was my light and Damon being who he was, was my darkness. With both at my side I was the strongest witch in the world. It was something I had to keep to myself and not let anyone try to use me.

I was so into the book that I didn't notice that Elena was in my room until I felt my bed move a bit and her hug my waist as she used my legs as pillows again. Placing the book down I look down at her and before I said anything to her used my magic to sense if anyone was around and I found Stefan presence was somewhere out side and Jeremy in his room. Running my hand through Elena's hair I asked "You ready to talk to me?"

"Do you believe that Vampires are real Rose?"

I didn't know how to answer that so I went with a fake answer "Yeah sure I could or at least wish that they are I thought you were like this because of Stefan."

"I am like this because of Stefan and that's what he is a vampire."

"OOH okay cool I guess."

She lets go of me and sits up and says "NO! Rose not cool its hard to explain but it scares me."

"Lena,listen before you found out that he was a vampire did he give any reason to be afraid of him? That he would hurt you? He's my best friend Lena, and not once have he ever made me feel that I should fear him. I've always felt safe around him. Can you say the same?"

Looking at me with shock face she replied "Rose, why are you so calm about this?" her eyes widen and she realized "OH MY GOD you knew what he was. How long have you known about him and his brother Rose."

"Elena, I ...the... the reason I know about him and Damon is because I saw...I saw Damon kill Mr Tanner with my own eyes."

"Oh god Rose...wait you knew that long and didn't tell me."

"Elena it wasn't my secret to tell it was his. Besides I did the best friend part and told him many times to just tell you. Hey how did you find out about him anyways?"

"Remember when I told about that old man thinking he had seen Stefan before?"

"Yeah"

"He remembered seeing him in 1953 Rose and you know me very well when I feel like someone is hiding something me I look and look til I find out what it is. Then I confronted him about it and here I am telling you."

"Yeah that's you alright, so what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep and forget or at least try to forget."

"Well come on sleep we will deal with everything else in the morning."

Elena nodded and laid down beside me while I went to turn off my lamp. Looking over at Elena I wondered to myself how would she react to me being a witch. How would I keep her safe from Niklaus. What will everyone think when they find out about me. As soon as I was laid down I hugged Elena close to me and fell asleep.

*****(dream)*****

_I looked around and I saw I was in a very bright place. I knew where I was it was my time to talk to her again._

_"Tatia I know your here please show your self to me."_

_"My dear sister, you are a lot younger now then the last time I saw you."_

_I smiled at her and asked "Sister, is Katerina still alive or was killed like Stefan has told me? I know that you told me last time she was dead but still alive I know what she is but I need to know."_

_Tatia stared at me before answering me "Sister, she is alive and she knows you have been reborn."_

_"How very kind of her to keep an eye out for me." I said with a bit of hatred_

_"Rosalie, are you still angry that she became a Vampire and might have weaken your spell to protect you son?"_

_"Tatia the spell only stay strong if everyone in our blood line dies and comes her to help protect him. Of course I'm angry with her she knows things about me. Do you think I should tell Elena about me I haven't told her because I think that as long as she doesn't know to much she will be safer?"_

_"Tell her when you feel that she is ready to know but she has to know before Niklaus find both of you."_

_"He as yet to find find me last time he only found her. It was Elijah that found me while Niklaus slaughtered my family. Dying in his arms the moment Katerina choose to take her life."_

*****(end Dream)*****

I woke up and saw that I was alone in bed and a note on my pillow.

_Rose,_

_Thanks for telling me the truth and your right Stefan should have told me himself. I decided to talk to him. I called him and told him what I want to know I'll let you know how things play out._

_Love_

_Lena_

Smiling at the letter I got dressed and decided to check on Damon. I popped myself over in the entrance hall I slowly walk into the living room I see Vicki on the couch bleeding.

"Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house and I'm getting really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring."

Smiling to myself I waited for him to notice me. "Damn it." he said looking over at Vicki "Aw, don't get blood on the ." He walked over to Vicki sits on the table and looks over at his bite mark on her. "I got you, didn't I? Well you're not gonna be any fun today."

Deciding to make myself known I said "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food."

"Rose, one sec." he said as he gets up "I''m going to regret this." he then bites into his wrist and feeds blood too Vicki. "So what brings you here Rose."

"Came to check up on you as well as get my necklace back. But here you are feeding your blood to my brothers girlfriend." I said as I went to sit on the couch across from Vicki.

Vicki choose that moment to wake up and Damon compelled her to go up stairs to go get cleaned up. Once she was gone he had me laying down straight on the couch with him on top of me.

"Hmm. Now Damon is that anyway to treat a girl like myself."

"Are you sure about that?" he said as nudge my legs apart and thrust himself into me.

"Mmm...Damon get off me before I make you. You know I can."

"Alright, alright getting off. Can you really blame my reaction to you when you wear clothes like that."

I look at myself and saw nothing wrong I was wearing a red tank top with a white over sweater , black and red plaid skirt, and my black ankle boots.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing it matching I asked as I sat up.

"Oh nothing at all you look great its good to see a girl not afraid to show off her legs." Damon said as placed his hand on my knee slowly moving it up.

"Stop trying to tease me Damon its not working." I said as I moved his hand off me. I get up and walk over to his bar and pour him a drink just before walking over I slipped a few belladonna seeds that I crushed before popping over I swirled his drink to mix it. I then walk back over to him and hand him the drink I then sat down beside him and waited.

"Damon, whats the real reason your here in Mystic Falls?"

"Don't ask question that you don't want to know about." he said drinking his drink slowly.

I decided to tease him a bit so I move closer to him and then straddled him. I hear him growl when I started to kiss his neck a little. I feel his hands on my waist where did he put his drink and he thrust up gliding me against his cock, "oh Damon" I purred " I can tell your hiding something from me Damon. If you want more you have to be truthful with me."

I get up off him and Vicki makes her entrance to the room saying "Oh, man. That shower was so great."

Damon and I look at her to see that she was just in a grey shirt and her underwear. I rolled my eyes when she asked "What did you give me?"

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon says as he walks past me and Hands me his empty glass.

"Damon!" I called

"I did?" asked Vicki he nodded so she continued "Wait. I'm confused. How did I get here?"

Vicki walked up to Damon and he choose to compel her. "We met in the woods you were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? that blood was so good." said Vicki.

"Only if I can" replied Damon.

I see her offer her wrist to him and he takes is but not before biting his wrist and giving it to her. I put his glass on the damn table and I walk over to the wall and lean on it. I noticed Damon starring at me as he feeds off Vicki and I asked "Where's my necklace Damon?"

Damon stops feeding and zooms over to me "Somewhere safe and you won't get it back until Stefan gives me back my ring."

Damon speeds away and turns on the radio Vicki begin to dance and the next thing I know she's pulling along to the middle of the room. "Come on Rose dance with me." I looked at her and decided what the hell it not like I have anywhere else to be. I feel Damon close to me and then I see him dancing between us I smile.


	13. Lost Girls Part 2

Lost Girls Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

Sitting there on the couch listening to Vicki ramble on and on about Tyler and my brother was driving me crazy. I heard a glass shatter and turned my head to see that Damon was now empty handed.

"Jeremy huh? Elena's and Rose's brother?"asked Damon.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Vicki.

I got up from the couch and walked up the stairs only to stop when Damon jump up to where I was on the second floor. I kept walking and was joined by Damon and Vicki when I had reached Stefan's room. We all walked into his room and Damon began to trash Stefan room and Vicki followed his act and started to throw things around the room. I stayed by the door when I noticed that Damon was looking at something so I walked over to him. "What is that Damon?"

He looked at me, "See for yourself."

I looked at it. _It can't be her Katerina!_ "Who is that? Damon."

"Katherine." and he walked away to dance with Vicki. I was off in my own little world thinking about _Katerina_ and it all came back to me my life with her. I fell to my knees holding on to my head as the pain of all the memories came back. I'm biting my lip so not to scream and I must have drawn blood because Damon was by my side calling my name and asking what was wrong with me. When everything ended I looked around the room and saw Vicki lying on the floor looking back at Damon I asked "What did you do?"

He looked at her then at me "I killed her. Want to tell me what happened to you?"

"No! But I know you well enough you won't leave me alone until I tell you."

"Well then talk its going to be a while before she wakes up." said Damon as he point to her.

I rolled my eyes "What I say to you stays here understood." Damon nodded.. "Your right about me being a witch but the thing about me is that I'm a very strong witch for my age because I have been reborn before. Holding that picture in my hand thinking about my sister gave me all my memories of one of my past lives."

"So you know the reason why you look like her." stated Damon as he helped me up off the floor.

"Yes I do and I know a lot more but I won't be telling you the rest." I said as I pushed away from him and walked to the window. Vicki gasp for air I turn back to look at her slowly moving around and being to sit up.

"What happened we were dancing and the..."ask Vicki

"Then I killed you."said Damon

"What?" Vicki asked as she groans in pain.

"You're dead." Damon stated.

"I'm dead?"asked Vicki as she searched the room for her clothes.

"Yeah, well, lets not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."Damon explained to her.

Vicki groans again as she says "You're wasted." as shes putting her pants back on.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." Vicki said as she was heading to the door.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." said Damon as he stood in front of her.

"Come on, move." as she pushed Damon.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

Not believing one word that Damon was saying "And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, If I were you, I would stop by your boyfriends Jeremy's house."

"Damon!" I yelled looked at Vicki "Don't you dare go near my brother Vicki."

"Yeah whatever." said Vicki as she got to the door saying "Bye."

"Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."said Damon.

I went to follow her but Damon caught me I was to weak from the memories so I couldn't use my magic. "Damon le go of me you just sent her after my brother."

"Don't worry if I know my brother he'll be there to protect him and your sister."

"Fine just give me back my necklace Damon I promise I won't leave."

"Its safe come on let go down stairs it should be dark soon then I'll take you home." said Damon as he pulled me out of the room only letting me go when we were down stairs waiting for the sun to set.

**At Home**

As we walked up the walk way to the porch of my home Damon was silent. He pushed me against me the side of the door, telling me not to move or speak. He knocked on the door it was Elena that answered it she tries to close it but Damon is stronger then her.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." warn Elena.

"You're afraid of me I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." said Damon.

"Stay away from me and Rosalie."demand Elena.

When I heard her say that I began to tear up I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait of course I can. I've been invited." said Damon.

He walked in and closes the door I can hear them but not very clearly. I wanted to let my magic reach out for Stefan but I couldn't with Damon having my necklace and still a little weak he would feel my magic as well. After a while I heard the door open and Damon saying "Oh, I doubt that , Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Elena just so you know Rose is with me so make sure my brother gets me my ring back." as he continued to close the door he stop short as he heard her whisper my name.

"Oh, tip for later. be careful who you invite in the house."he said as he closed the door and grab me by the arm.

"What the hell was that Damon?"

"What I want my ring and I'll do anything I can to get it back."

We were in the forest when we heard shots but I felt them Stefan was hurt I tried to connect to him but he was blocking me. When I felt the first shot the connection was open but he has me blocked now _damn you Stefan I need it open to get to you faster._ Damon decided to pick me bridal style and speed us to where Stefan was and we arrived just as he fell to the ground. I noticed Jenna's boyfriend walking to Stefan with a wooden stake in his hand( _Damon put me down on the ground we walked slowly to them_ ) and placed it above his heart then raised his hand to stab Stefan causing Vicki and I to scream "NO!"

Giving Damon the distraction he needed to kill Logan. I ran over to Stefan and placed my hands over his wounds and called on the bullets to come to me with a bright light they appeared in my hand Damon reach for them and looked at them saying "Its wood they know."

I was busy holding Stefan to me as Damon was looking at us he said to Stefan "If anyone's going to kill you its going to be me. My ring."

Stefan then reaches into his pocket and get the ring out. Damon reaches for it and puts it back on. "Well Rose here is your necklace..." as he was about to hand it over to me we hear Stefan yell "No! No! Vicki!"

I turned to see her getting up and saying "I'm sorry." and speeds away from us.

"Oops." said Damon and I smack him on the back of the head

"My necklace Damon come on hand it over I need it to help Stefan search for Vicki." I told him.

Damon looks at me as he gives it back to me saying "How? Your just a new witch your not strong enough to do the spells with out hurt yourself. Besides your past life can't help you be stronger."

I decided to prove him wrong so with a smile on my face and his back to me as he began to walk away I called on the roots of the tree to latch onto his feet and legs. I pop myself in front of him looking at his face I could the shock that he had and see what I could do. I called on the branches of the trees to grab a hold of his arms and hands when he went to grab me the branches were pulling on him to the point of breaking and he growled at me I began to smirk at seeing Damon realize just how strong I was.

I would have continued but I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me and whisper "Rosalie he gets it now release him." _When had he gotten up I don't know but having him so close to me holding me the way he was holding me I was calm enough to release Damon_. As Damon fell to the ground I saw him pick up something before he speed off. I leaned into Stefan more tilting my head to the side as Stefan began kissing my neck causing me to moan and he whispers again "Lets get you home."

"Yeah...okay..." I began to realize everything and I "Oh. My. God. How am I going to explain to Jeremy about Vicki? Stefan Vicki saw me use my magic! Oh what if..."

Stefan had turned me around and had his hands on each side of my face. "Rosalie calm down. I'll find her and explain to her that she can't tell anyone. Now you want to tell me what you smell like Damon?"

"I've been at the boarding house trying to get my necklace from Damon all this time. While you were with Elena explaining yourself to her and ignoring your brother which in return is why I was here with Damon."

Stefan picked up in his arms and speed us to my street walking the rest of the way to my house as we reached the porch we saw Elena waiting there and she ran up to Stefan saying "You're bleeding."

Wanting to give them time alone I kept walking as I heard Stefan letting her know that he was fine.

"Rose. Wait for me by the stairs." Elena whispered to me as she hugged me from behind me. I squeezed her arm and nodded and I waited where she asked me to. After a few minutes past she came in closed the door and leans on the door sliding down to the floor I ran to her and hold her to me.

"Rose, I couldn't be with him and it hurts so much."

"I know Lena. Shush...I know it hurts." I said trying to calm her down.

Whipping the tears that had fallen she looks to me and says "Rose, would you hate me id I told you that maybe you should be with him."

I looked at her with shock "What...But...Lena why are you saying this?"

"Rose, do you really think I didn't know how you feel about Stefan. You knew about him before me and took in all the information better then I did."

"Lena, I'm okay being the best friend."

"Well now you can be more then that. Can I stay in your room tonight? Please Rose just think about what I said."

"Yeah I'll think about it. Lets go watch 'Ghost' in bed while I think about how you want to date your ex."

Getting up and helping her up to her feet Elena spoke again. "Rose, I know you let me have him. Don't say that you were with Tyler because when we made our deal you weren't even in that 24 hours you pushed Stefan to me and didn't end up with Tyler until after Vicki was attacked. You didn't even try to fight for him you settled for being the best friend and pushed him to me." and she ran up the stairs as I stood there at the bottom of the stairs.

I yelled "Elena put the movie in and shut up." I hear her laugh and I went into the kitchen to get the popcorn. When I finally made it to my room.

"You know what I said was true so now you get your chance with Stefan. Look if its really meant for me to be with Stefan don't you think I would have taken his information in better then I have."

"Elena I promised you I would think about it okay now lets watch the movie and go to bed."

I did as I promised her I thought about every thing. She was right on all the points she made but even than I made it clear to Stefan we are just best friends. When the movie was over the popcorn was gone and Elena was asleep right by me and hugging tight. I could help but think about Stefan as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep.


	14. Haunted Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

*****(DREAM)*****

_"Katerina, where are you." I called out worried I had seen her dancing with a young man but the dance was done where could that child have gone to now. I was walking down one of the hall ways in the mansion when I heard whispers._

_"I really shouldn't be alone with you." said Katerina._

_"Shush your going to enjoy this I promise." said Unknown man._

_I was angry so I blew the door open with a gush of wind. Katerina looked at me grateful but still frighten. I raised my arm and sent another gush of wind into the room throw the man into the wall and knocking him out._

_I then ran to my sister asking "Katerina are you well?"_

_"Yes Rosa, I'm fine. Thank you. Is he?"_

_I helped her up and looked at the man."He's fine but he won't remember anything. That last gush of wind had a spell to erase his memories of these events. Come we must leave Katerina."_

*****(end dream)*****

I shot up in bed waking Elena up in the processes.

"Hey you okay Rose?"

I looked over at her and smiled _how can I tell her with out telling her_. She must have noticed that I thinking about how to tell her when she said. "You had one of your dreams again?"

"Yeah I did sorry for waking you up. I'm not ready to talk about the dream this time."

"Rose I understand, really I do lets get dresses and go see if Stefan found Vicki."

I growled "Lena, stop trying to push me too be with Stefan."

"Rose, don't go there. Who did the pushing last time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever go get dressed. We are only going to go check on Vicki and nothing else."

I heard Elena and Jeremy talking but ignored it to get dressed. When I was done I went to my car to wait for Elena. I saw Jeremy come out of the house first he smiles at me and waves, I smile back at him and shake my head and wave back as he leaves.

Elena come out of the house and gets in my car saying "Look Rose, your right your his best friend and maybe you can move on from there. But since he and I are no longer together he's going to need his best friend right now to cheer him up."

I rolled my eyes "Okay Lena I get it now shut up about it."

When we get to the boarding house Elena rings the bell and we are greeted by Damon with a smirk on his face I put my shield around Elena and I just in case.

"Is Stefan here?" asked Elena.

"Yep."replied Damon

"Where is he?" I asked.

"And good morning to you both, Little miss 'I'm on a mission'" said Damon.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"said Elena.

"Elena enough!" I said.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to can a vampire arrogant and glib?" asked Damon.

"Damon." I called him sweetly, "Don't even think about it." he looked at me then back at Elena.

"If you wanted us dead. We'd be dead." said Elena. _He could try to kill me but he wouldn't be able to._

"Yes, you would." said Damon.

"But we're not."said Elena

"Yet." replied Damon.

"Damon! Where is Stefan?" I asked getting his attention.

He looked at me "He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain' knock yourself out."

Damon starts to walk past me and tries to touch me but is not able to because of my shield I felt his emotions of hurt as he keeps walking. Elena pulls me inside and shuts the door behind us calling out for Stefan. I then heard him say "Yes."

"Where is Vicki?" asked Elena.

"She's upstairs." He whispers

"What happens now because our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell him?" asked Elena.

Stefan looking down at us said "I'm working with her but its going to take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"Great so she's a Vampire with issues." I said

Elena looked at me then said "What am I suppose to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know she is safe."

"How long is that?" ask Vicki making herself known to us.

We all look at her as Stefan replies "We can talk about that later."

Elena being her kind self asked "Hey Vicki, how are you?"

"How am I ? You're kidding, right?" said Vicki.

"Knock it off Vicki my sister was trying to be nice to you. You don't have to be a bitch oh wait should I say whore instead." I said causing Vicki to get angry and speed over to me and stopping short when Stefan grabbed her.

"Rosalie, stop teasing her."

"Hey, I'm just calling as it is."

I took my phone out and texted Bonnie

~Tell Grams I can't make it helping out a friend.

~okay! who is the friend

~Vicki I'll explain everything later

~okay

I sat in the living room while everyone else was in the next room siting at the dinning table. I was reading the book I brought with me about familiar I was reading on how I could talk to him with my thoughts so I tried it out as he was explaining things to Vicki.

_~Stefan_

_~Rosalie, now is not time to try this out._

_~Stefan we need to talk._

I didn't get a reply from him because Vicki got upset. She walked into the bathroom Stefan tells us that he's leaving to get more blood for her and will back soon. Elena get up from the table to join me only to stop short as Vicki walks back into the room.

"Who are you calling?"asked Elena.

"Jeremy." she replied.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Elena not now." I said

"Oh, come on. Don't you start I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Said Vicki that got me to stand up I didn't want her near my family if she was going to act like her whore of a mother.

"Even though you could hurt him?" asked Elena.

"I would never hurt Jeremy."claimed Vicki.

I walked over to stand in front of Elena saying "I know you think that, but we can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go at least until you have more control."

"Oh, really? And how long have you two been preparing a 'You're not good enough' speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole Vampire thing." claimed Vicki.

"All Rose and I saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it Vicki." Elena said as walked to stand beside me.

"Or what?" dared Vicki.

I guess Vicki wasn't paying attention to me or she was willing to take a risk that I wouldn't do anything in front of Elena. I noticed her arm move and I put myself in front of Elena. Vicki hand was around my neck but not for long as her hand began to feel as it was on fire. I remembered the spell that could make her feel as if she was standing in the sun light.

"Stay back Elena in fact wait for me outside." I got close to Vicki as she laid on the ground and whispered "You are such a fool to forget about what I can do Vicki. I warned you once about hurting my family you will do as Elena and I say and stay away from Jeremy or I will do much more worse then this. You have no idea how much hate I have for you I was okay with you being with my brother until you tried to go after my TYLER. Its my hate for you that makes my spell so strong that causes your pain."

I stood up and released the spell and she speed away to hide I smirked at how afraid she was of me. I walked out to see Elena and Stefan talking about me and Vicki. Stefan looked at me when Elena turned to look out into the yard I mouthed 'I took care of it'.

Elena turned back asking "Well how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while, but I didn't have anybody to helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. Its difficult to separate your feeling. Love, lust, anger, desire...its can all blur into one urge...hunger"explained Stefan.

"What does that mean?" asked Elena.

I had enough of all her question so I interrupted Stefan "Elena its means we need to keep Jeremy safe and away from Vicki til she has more control over her hunger."

Elena looked at me then at Stefan who nodded in agreement to what I said. Sighing she said "I need to get going."

"Elena."called Stefan.

"Please Stefan there is only so much I can take." She said as she walked to my car.

"Elena you need my keys." I throw them at her when she turned around to came back for them. "Stefan can we talk?"

"Yeah but out here I don't need you and Vicki fighting each other."

"Oh I can take care of myself besides she won't dare touch me after earlier."

"Rosalie." he growled

"Alright, alright I promise to behave myself. I want to show you the book I brought that I left on the couch."

I grabbed his hand intertwine our fingers and pull him inside. As we got to the couch where I left the book I let go of him to grab the book. As I turn around to face him I almost fell back at how close were and he grabs a hold of me before I could fall. My heart was beating really fast because I was nervous being this close to him now that we are both single with nothing to stop us. I was looking at his lips when I said "Here this explains everything that's going on between us."

Stefan lets go of me stepping back and grabbing the book and reading the first page and looking at me "This is what I am to you?"

"Yes, well you and Damon. Look I got to go get ready for tonight or Caroline will kill me for not showing up." I said to him as I walked around him. Stefan grabs my arm to stop me, I turn my head to see him.

"Rosalie, we should talk about this."

"I know that. Just read the book we can talk later tonight at the festival. You will be there right?"

"I don't think so I can't leave Vicki alone how about you stop by after its done."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.


	15. Haunted Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

When I got home I saw Elena walking into the kitchen and heard her talking to Jeremy. I walked over to them as Elena says "Hey. So. um. do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the , uh, Halloween thing at school could be fun."

"Cool, Sure sounds, uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." said Jeremy as he saw me.

I looked from him to Elena as she said. "I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

Jeremy was about to say something but I cut him off "Jeremy what Elena means is that... Look do you really believe that...Okay listen and I mean really listen both of you. I'm done having to stop these fight between you both. Elena you need to think before you speak to anyone. Jeremy, Vicki is not well right now and what Elena should have said was that Vicki need to get better and in control of herself before she can be around us again or you for that matter."

They both just stood there looking at me so I continued "Now go get dressed for tonight because we will have fun tonight as a family. Am I making myself clear." They nodded and went to get ready Elena was in her costume from last year,I decided to go as a sexy witch, and Jeremy went as himself.

When we got to the school we caught up with Matt and Jeremy took off on his own. But hearing from Matt that Vicki was here Elena and I went into search mode after a few minutes I felt as if someone was watching me so I stopped and concentrated on it as Elena kept going. I was feeling Stefan and someone else and I realized that he had found Vicki. I walked into an empty room and pop myself over to Stefan only shocking Vicki as I appeared in the room.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki." said Stefan before glancing at me and continued "Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."said Vicki.

"Really?" asked both Stefan and I at once.

"Hmm hmm."

Stefan went on explaining all the details she was feeling "...called hunger and its only gonna get worse and worse..."

"Stefan, your older than her just grab her and get her out of here. Please Elena is looking for Jeremy while I tried looking for this one." I said interrupting him.

He grabbed her wrist and left the room only to run into Elena in the hallway.

"Thank god." she said as she spotted us.

"What's the matter?" asked Stefan

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried."said Elena.

I noticed Vicki was up to something when I saw Matt coming over and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do magic and she knew that.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

I told you to quit bothering me." said Vicki as she pulled away from Stefan.

"No Vicki, don't do this." said Elena.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."Said Vicki as she started to walk away. I decided to follow her with my magic before I went after myself I wanted to be sure nothing happened to Matt.

"You need to back off,Man." said Matt as he shoved Stefan.

"Matt, its ...its okay."said Elena as she to the side of both guys.

"No, its not okay. What the hell is your problem?" said Matt.

_"Stefan get Matt to calm down. Watch over Elena I'm following Vicki. Please be careful."_ I said through our link

_"Rosalie you be careful with Vicki."_

I smiled to myself " _Always._ " and I closed our link.

I spotted her but kept my distance I saw her grab my brother. I felt sad for her she really did care for my brother. I decided to following to keep her in check just in case her control breaks. They ended up in the back of the school by the buses. I stayed at the front of the buses that they went in between I tried not to listen to much but when Jeremy said something about her outfit I looked to she Vicki being pushed away from Jeremy. I put a shield between her and Jeremy forgetting about myself. She looked at me and zoomed over to me and wrapped her hand around me neck.

I heard Jeremy yell "No! Stop! Vicki!"

She let me go and went after him causing him to yell "No! Ahh."

Out of nowhere I heard Elena scream "No Vicki Stop!"

Vicki pulled away from Jeremy and zoomed over to Elena. I was still a bit off and I wasn't able to protect Elena from Vicki so she was thrown by Vicki. Jeremy came over to me and picked me up. Stefan showed up and had Vicki in a good hold.

"Vicki!" yelled Jeremy causing Stefan to let go as he was trying his best to control his blood lust. Vicki took a chance and disappeared.

Stefan yelled at Elena and Jeremy to go inside. Stefan and I began to search for Vicki and as I bent down to look under a bus and I winced. I felt myself and I saw that I was bleeding in the same spot as Elena. I lend against the bus for a bit when I heard Elena scream or was it both of us screaming? I felt pain in my neck and felt the blood begin to fall. Stefan was at my side in seconds I looked at him and mouthed 'Elena' with that he was gone.

I slid down to the floor as I heard Jeremy scream for Vicki and I began to cry for him. I got up from where I sat and walked over to Elena and sat down with her in front of Vicki body. I felt Damon was close by but I grabbed Elena and let her cry on my shoulder.

"You both should go. I got this."

Elena looked at him as she pulled away from me and stood up saying. "You did this. This is your fault."

I got up and got myself ready for just in case shit got out of hand.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

Elena started to push and hit Damon. He let her for a bit and grabbed her wrist to stop her saying "None of this matters none of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

"Elena stop wasting your words on him. Damon made it VERY clear nothing matters. Lets get home." I said pulling Elena away from Damon. I kept walking to the car when Matt stopped Elena to talk. When we got home Stefan was waiting for us on the porch.

"Where is he?" asked Elena.

"Inside." replied Stefan. Elena walked inside and I was about to follow when her when Stefan grabbed me and asked "Do you want to tell me why you have the same scars as Elena when you weren't touched?"

I looked at Stefan eyes and smiled "Its my curse to be linked to my sister and that's why I'm always making sure that she is not getting hurt. I'll be fine. I'll heal and nothing will show. I'm sorry if I worried you." I went to kiss him on his cheek. But he grabbed my face and kissed my lips and pulled me even closer to him to deepen the kiss.

I pulled away blushing and walking into the house to find Elena and Jeremy hugging in his room. Elena pulled away leaving me with Jeremy as I took her place in holding Jeremy. As she left I didn't care where she went or what she did right now my baby brother needed me. I heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked as I let go of Jeremy and walking over to Damon.

"Elena sent me to chat with Jeremy." he told me as I became angry.

I froze Damon in place "Don't move from here Damon I will be back." I then went outside and saw Elena talking to Stefan. "What right do you have Elena to make a choice like that without me. I'm the oldest it my choice to make not your's." I said as I pushed her against the wall. I grabbed her neck about to tighten when Stefan grabbed me and pulled me away causing her to fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Rose what is wrong with you?"

"You pissed me off is what is wrong with me. I thought you had learned not to anger me and yet you always do it."

"Rose, did you see how hurt he is? Before you came in he asked to make it stop that he didn't want to hurt anymore."

"Let go of me, Stefan." he did as I asked I walked over to Elena as I released my spell from Damon "Fine have it your way but this is the last time you do this. Next time if there is a next time we talk this out as a family then decided what to do. I am I understood Elena."

I walked back to Stefan and he wrap his arms around me. After a bit Damon came out saying "Its done." I begin to cry in Stefan arms as Elena walks into the house.

"Stay with me tonight Stefan." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah we need to talk anyways." replied Stefan.

"So you choose Stefan over me?" asked Damon.

I turn around and pull myself away from Stefan to walk over to Damon. I looked at him did the same spell I had done to Vicki and add a spell to silence him. Damon started to scream in pain only nobody could hear so I released him and told him "I thought you said that nothing MATTERS to you Damon. I haven't chosen anyone yet but after tonight and how easy you gave into my sister. I think you help me choose best brother after all because I don't matter to you Damon. Now I need my best friend and as you heard him he needs to talk to me."

Walking back over to Stefan he asked "Is that what we are best friends?"

"Well that's all up to you." I said

The next thing I know I find myself in my room and Stefan is closing the door and locking it. I sit on my bed and wait for him to sit next to me.

"Rosalie before we move forward in this relationship we have. I want us to be honest with each other."

"Okay I agree."

I told him everything he needed to know about me and he told me everything he felt that I should know about him life before me.


	16. 162 Candles Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

*****(DREAM)*****

_I was running through the woods and it was a full moon. I was so close to the cave I just had to keep running. As I got to the opening I felt as if I was being watched . I stopped just inside and looked behind me finding nothing but darkness and tress. As I was about to turn around I felt someone wrap their arms around me and begin to place gentle kisses on my neck._

_"I found you, Love." he whispered ___

_"Oh Niklaus you shouldn't do this what will your parents think of me."_

_"We are to be married soon. Why are you so ashamed to show that you are mine. My Rose."_

_I turned around to face him and placed my hands each side of his face before telling him "My Nik I will never be ashamed of of you. I love you as you are but your parents don't like my sister because she has a child and is a widow."_

_Leaning his head on mine I let go of his face. "Don't worry so much my Rose, My mother loves you."_

_Lifting my face up we kissed as he guided me back against the wall of the cave._

*****(END DREAM)*****

I wake up gasping for air I look around at the time it was 7:30 am. We all had to meet up with sheriff Frobes so I quickly got dressed and waited for everyone else to get into Aunt Jenna's car. We were all questioned when I was done I went looking for Stefan.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to Stefan. He looked at me but didn't say anything to me. "Stefan, so what are we? I agreed with you last night we talked but you never really asked or said that we are together. Look if you really want to be with my sister rather than me. Tell me now."

Stefan was about to answer me when Matt came out of the building. Matt kept walking past us as Stefan tried to talk to explain to him. I heard the door open again and saw Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena so I walked up to meet them and Elena was the first to speak telling Jenna and Jeremy that we would meet up with them at the car.

"Alright." said Jenna as she and Jeremy walked away from us.

"So whats going on with you two?" asked Elena point from me to Stefan.

"Nothing." I told her quickly and as I looked up at her "Can we just go now? I just want to go to bed besides I need to write in my journals about the dream I had this morning."

"Yeah okay lets go."

As we got ready to walk over to the car when Stefan grabbed my hand and pulls me to him turning me to face him just to be meet with a kiss. It took me a while to respond to him but once I did he let go of my hand allowing me to place my arms around his neck. He had one arm holding me close to him and his other on my shoulder so his hand could be tangled in my hair. I needed air so I pulled away only for Stefan to start kissing my neck. We stopped when heard someone couch and I looked over to see Elena smiling. I rolled my eyes at her and Stefan stepped away from me turning around to see Elena smiling at us.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we got to get going Rose." Elena said as I walked around Stefan.

I turned around and said "I'll see you later."

Elena and I walked to the car only to bombarded with question about Stefan from both Jeremy and Jenna. Elena explained everything from the first time we bumped into him and the deal we made. To how I let her win so now it was my chance. By the time they stop the question all I wanted to do was go to bed. Elena walked to the couch and sat down as soon as we walked in the house. Jeremy went to the kitchen to do something. I went to my room to grab my journal and came back down stairs to sit with Elena. I started to think about everything and realized that Stefan never really answered my question. If he thinks that kissing me is an answer sorry but its not. I text him 'Are we together?'

"You guys are wallowing." said Jenna.

"So are you." replied Elena as she looked at Jenna.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna said as she sat down with us.

"Yeah, well Logan's a jerk." I said to her as I laid my head on her lap.

Playing with my hair Jenna said "You didn't get a brush off email saying 'I'm leaving town see ya!'"

"Wanna keep it down over there?" asked Jeremy.

Jenna moved me a bit so she could turn and see what Jeremy was trying to do. "Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework."

Elena and I looked at each other before each of us moved to see for ourselves.

"Since when do you do homework?"asked Elena.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow, so..."said Jeremy.

"What do you think? Alien?" asked Elena.

"Some sort of replicate." replied Jenna.

"He can hear you." said Jeremy looking at us then went back to doing his work. I looked at Elena before going to my bedroom I was pissed he was like this because of Damon. But it was her fault she caused this problem. After a while I hear a knock at my door and see Bonnie coming in only to pull me out of bed and out my room to be in Elena's.

"You up." said Bonnie.

"No." said Elena as she cover her face with the covers.

"No. No. No. No." Elena says as Bonnie and I try to pull the blanket off her.

"Why haven't you two called me back?"

"I'm sorry." Both Elena and I said together.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Yep." Replied Elena as I look at her with a sad smile I knew what was bugging her.

"Move over."

Elena moved to the center of her bed so both Bonnie and I could lay down with her. "Okay you two. I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tried of thinking of talking I ..." said Elena.

"Can I get a one line version. So I can at least pretend to be helpful?" asked Bonnie.

I sat up fast and said the first thing came to mind. "Elena broke up with Stefan." I turned slowly to see Elena glaring at me. Bonnie looked from me to Elena saying "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh My God Bonnie! You didn't let me finish she broke up with him so that I could date him..."

"What!" yelled Bonnie as she interrupted me.

"Hey in my defense Rose, let me have him she didn't make it fair. When twins make a deal to let the guy choose it means let the guy choose."

Bonnie pick that moment to help me out "Elena he was always looking at you. So she did let him choose if you think about."

"No Bonnie, she didn't even make an effort to get his attention oh and lets not forget she knew his secret before me. You see the way they are around each other."

"Oh your going to go there okay. I was the best friend Elena of course I would learn of his secrets and it wasn't my secret to tell. I get that you hate when someone keep things from you I told him to tell you. Hell even Matt warned him to tell you."

"Elena, Rose! Chill. I want to show you something." Said Bonnie as she jumped off the bed and closed the windows, grabbed the scissors from Elena's night stand, pulling the pillow out of the pillow case cutting it open to spread the feathers all over the bed in front of us.

"Hey!" claimed Elena.

"be patient." replied Bonnie.

"Okay." replied Elena.

"I need to swear you to secrecy." said Bonnie it was then I knew what she was about to do.

"Its kind of a bad week for this kind of stuff." said Elena as I rolled my eyes.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not suppose to be showing you this."

"Okay I swear." Both Elena and I said.

"Okay, There are no windows open right?"

"Right." said Elena.

"There's no fan, no sir conditioning?"

"None. What are you doing?" asked Elena.

"Grams just showed me this. Your going to love it ready?"

Elena just kept looking at Bonnie as she placed her hand on one of the feathers. As she raised her hand the feather raised as well only it was a few inches away from her hand. Elena was shocked that she asked "Bonnie, Whats going on?"

Bonnie looked at me as if telling me I should tell Elena about myself I shook my head. So looking back Elena and with both hands she did again only this time a few more feathers came up. Then I decided to have a little fun when Bonnie brought both her hands down. I looked at the feathers and with my mind I commanded that they raise in which the feather flew around up causing Elena to smile and Bonnie to smirk.

"It's true Elena, everything my Grams told me. It's impossible but its true I'm a witch."said Bonnie.

"I believe you."

I left Bonnie and Elena to talk because if I stayed I would have told Elena about me. But before leaving I whispered to Bonnie "I can't tell her. She won't be safe if she knows." I walked out to go to my room and I sat in the center of my bed. So I could open my link with Stefan.

_'Stefan'_ I called but got nothing so I decided to listen I heard some girl talking

"So this Rosalie girl, is the sister of the girl Elena right?" said unknown girl.

"Yes." said Stefan.

"Have you had sex with either one of them?"

"No."

"Sex always works. Just choose one and rock her would with your vampire sex, she'll be your forever. You choose Rosalie or Elena?"

I broke the connection not wanting him to get mad at me. Bonnie knocked on my door as she came into my room and I noticed her worried face.

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me."

"Bonnie What did you do?"

"I might have convinced Elena to help you get a real answer from Stefan."

"Bonnie now I have to pop over to warn Stefan and your Grams told me not to do anymore."

"Sorry."

I thought for a bit. "Wait Elena told you everything about Stefan and I."

"Yeah and a kiss for everyone to see is not answer make."

we both laughed at what she had said.

"Okay make sure nobody comes into my room I come back as soon as I can."

I popped into Stefan room to see him getting dressed and I blushed. I heard someone coming to his room yelling. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"What are you tal..."said Stefan until he saw his friend come after to me only for me to stop her by wrapping my shield around her pinning her to the book shelf. I saw that she was in nothing but a towel lots of thought going through my head.

"Care to explain Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah Stefan do explain why this girl and Elena look like Katherine."

I turned to her and said "Silence." no matter what she tried to say nothing could be heard. Stefan walked slowly to me noticing how bright my necklace was.

He had his hands up in the air and his shirt hung open so his chest was very much visible to see. When he reached me he whispered "I know you opened the link but closed it before I got to answer." I blushed so he continued "I choose you Rosalie. Be my girlfriend?" I nodded against him so he step away and asked "Can you release my best friend Lexi?"

I released her and was a bit hurt to hear that she was his best friend.

Able to speak again Lexi said "So this is Rosalie and from what she was able to do to me she is a very powerful witch."


	17. 162 Candles Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

Lexi sat on the bed as Stefan tried to explain Elena and I without saying to much about me. I sat at his desk while he went into all details of why Elena and I were nothing like my other dear sister Katherine. I text Bonnie to tell Jenna that I had left to meet up with Tyler. I then text Tyler that if my aunt was looking for me to tell her that I was with him. I knew that he would help me out he loved me so much.

"You love them both?"stated Lexi.

"Yes I do in different ways of course." said Stefan.

I didn't know why I felt hurt but I couldn't stay in the room anymore I needed to leave unnoticed so I pop myself to the living room. I started to walk towards the door when I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me from behind and telling Lexi that we would meet her at the grill.

"Where do you think you are going Rosalie?"

"Far away from here and you. You are in love with my sister still and I don't want to be your second choice Stefan. I want to be the one, so please let me go. I don't want to be around you right now."

Stefan wouldn't let me go as I asked he only turned me around to face him. "Rosalie, I won't lie to you I do care for your sister, She is my ex-girlfriend now. I never had to lie to you I could always tell you everything and not hide from you and that is why I asked you to be my girlfriend as well as why I love you."

"You love me?" I asked in shock.

Stefan smiled "Of everything I said that is the part you point out. Yes. I...Love...You."

I smiled back at him before I kissed him only to pull away from him as he tried to deepen the kiss to ask. "Can you go convince my sister to come out with us? I'll go keep Lexi company at the grill as we wait for you."

"You sure about that? The last time you were in a room with Lexi I had to calm you down so you wouldn't kill her."

"First of all I was defending myself. Secondly sure we will be fine besides I'm sure that she and I will be great friends."

"Alright I'll see you there." he said as he kissed me on the cheek. I pop myself into the girl bathroom at the grill and walked out in time to see Damon and Caroline talking. I stood behind him I glaring at him for speaking to Caroline like that. He turned to see me and rolled his eyes at me which only angered me more.

Grabbing my arm he said "Don't look at me like that Rose." I looked around to see Lexi on the dancing on the dance floor.

Looking back at him as I try to pull my arm out of his grip I say "Stop! Damon. You can't talk to her like that. This act of your is why I didn't choose you."

"What? Are...You...You choose him."Said Damon as he realized what I had Just admitted. He let me go and walked out of the bar.

"Damon." I called out to him only to be ignored I looked around and saw that Lexi was still dancing so I joined her. "So Lexi how did you and my Stefan become goo friends."

She smiled grab my hand and I grasp at what I had saw only a few images were clear she was in danger and I wasn't sure when it would happen. "What did you see Rose?"

"I...I...I don't know it went to fast."

"What went to fast?"asked Stefan. I looked at Lexi and I was hoping we would agree silently not to tell him.

"She was pushed a bit by someone and catch a glimpse of something with out wanting to."said Lexi looking to me and continued "Why don't you get us around of drinks Stefan and we will go to the restroom so she can splash some water on her face."

"Okay." he said with a confused look on his face.

As soon as we were in the bathroom she checked the stalls and proceeded to lock the door. Turning to face me she asked. "What did you see?"

"Lexi, I'm not sure but it doesn't feel right. Something bad is going to happen to you but I'm not sure what or when it will happen."

"Rose, I can tell you are being honest with me. So this is what I want us to do we are going to have fun tonight for Stefan okay."

I nodded then we both went to find Stefan. We dragged him to the dance floor after we found him and got him to dance. He had his hands on my waist and Lexi told us she was going to get more drinks. After a while he guides me to the pool table and kissed me. As pulled away I saw that he was looking at me but not really looking at me.

"Hey."

"Sorry." he said as he leaned into my neck "Lexi is talking to your sister and explaining to her that you are safe with me. That its very possibles to fall in love with a human and have a normal relationship."

"Hmm." I moaned as he kissed my neck. I saw Lexi walking over to us. So I began to push him away. "Stefan behave."

Stefan turned around to look at Lexi and I heard her say "What?"

"Thank you."

"You weren't suppose to be listening."

I noticed Elena walking over to us and the look she was giving me I knew she wanted to have a talk with Stefan about me.

"Lexi, why don't we go find out what Damon is up to."

"Okay." she looked behind her to see Elena "Yeah that sounds like good idea."

Walking to the bar she gets a few shots then we walk over to Damon.

"Alright the shots are the bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Fall?"

I stood beside Damon a bit. I knew he saw me as he looked at Lexi.

"Rose. Have you..."

"Cut the crap." Lexi cut him off.

"Okay I have a diabolical master plan."

I could tell he was being honest in his own way and it scared me I was tempted to touch him and find out more.

"What is it ?" asked Lexi.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, now, would it?" he replied. I grabbed his hand and saw what he did when he left the bar earlier what he told the girl to do. When I pulled away he caught me before I could fall over and I whispered "Lexi run." but it was to late Sheriff Forbes had got a hold of her.

I looked at Damon with tears in my eyes I pulled myself out of his grip and ran out the back door to see that Lexi had got some of her strength back. Caroline's mother was shooting at her and when I felt Stefan close by I was going to use or bond to save her but Elena came out calling out to Stefan. I saw her but when I turned back to Lexi I saw Damon stab Lexi in the heart and then she was gone. I couldn't stop the tears I felt for her the short time I knew I felt that we could be best friends as well. Stefan covered Elena's mouth and I hated myself for not being able to save her all because I didn't want Elena to know my secret. I saw her go after Stefan and I decided to go after Damon and I open my bond to him I felt his darkness it gave me so much power so did my thing and I knew that he was already at the boarding house I was going to go when Elena came back.

"Rose you have to go stop Stefan."

"Why? Did you not see what happened to his best friend." I yelled looking at her.

"Rose, he will become someone that you can't love if he kills his brother."

I looked at the ground listening to what she had and I knew what I had to so told Elena "Elena go home I will deal with this okay."

I took off running normally and as soon as I was out of sight I speed to boarding house in vamp speed. When I arrived both Damon and Stefan were fighting. I pop myself in between them and put a shield up to keep Stefan away and yelled "ENOUGH!" As I looked at Stefan I could see his pain I turned to Damon who was on the floor. "I warned you Damon you did not listen and for that you must be punished."

I saw his fear in his eyes as I raised my hand which made him stand and pinned him to the book case. Stefan must have realized what I was doing because I felt him try to get to me with our bond but I didn't let him. He started hit my shield and calling out my name but I was far to gone with Damon's darkness and looked at me confused, scared and feeling pain that I was giving him. I made him feel as if he was burning from with in him. I rush to him and punch my hand into chest and held his heart in my hand.

"How?" he asked.

I laughed at him "Oh look you want the truth from me." I place my free hand on his cheek slowly leaning close to him to kiss his lips. "You couldn't even do that for me Damon. So my dear pet you will just have to earn it from me."

"Are you...going...AAHHHH."cried Damon as I squeezed his heart.

"Shh." as I kissed his cheek. "I will let you live Damon but each time you give me reason to punish you I will only make it worse so don't test me."

I released my hold on his heart and I pop over to Stefan as soon I closed my bond to Damon. I looked at Stefan "I'm so sorry that I was so far away from you Stefan. I didn't mean too, I wasn't myself Stefan."

Stefan wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, then pick me up bridal style in his arms and took me home as he shushed me. Telling me that everything was alright that he would stay by my side. But the way he spoke it sounded as if he was saying goodbye.


	18. History Repeating Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

Elena and I walked into history class both of us noticed that Stefan wasn't in class. I notice that we also had a new teacher named Alaric Saltzman. At lunch I sat with Bonnie and her explaining to me everything about her dream.

"Bonnie you can't deny what you are. I'll help you figure this out okay don't tell Elena too much. I got to go see you later."

"You promise Rose?"

"Yes promise we can work this out."

I walked passed Elena too talk to Caroline. She wanted to talk about what had been going on with her and Matt, so I told that she should ask him what he felt was going on between them. But when she tried it didn't work out so well for her and I felt bad for her I knew I would need to be there for her. But as I turned around I noticed Elena talking to Stefan so I walked over to them stopping short of them as I noticed that Elena was angry.

"Back off from school or...from Rose and me?" Elena asked only to be met with silence "Thank you for telling me but you should really be telling this to Rose."

"It's better that way..." Stefan said only to stop when I gasped both of them turning to look at me. I didn't stay long I ran to find Bonnie only to see that Damon was bugging her so I kept going I placed my hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Are you really making threats towards my friend Damon?"

Damon looked at me then back at Bonnie "No just telling Bonnie that the next time Emily come out to play, to tell her... a deal is a deal." He opens the car door for Bonnie and pulls me to him.

The next thing I know we are in the middle of a forest and he's slamming me into a tree I moan from the pain of hitting the tree.

"Owe...Damon what the hell was that for?" I yelled

"I don't want to give you a chance to catch me off guard again to hurt me." he said as placed kisses on my neck moving closer to my lips. One of his hands holding mine together and the other roaming my body. I moan as I grind myself on his erection our lips meet and the kiss was full of hunger and lust. Then it was over with Damon pushing me away from him.

Not wanting to look at me he said "Leave now Rose! I know why you're doing this your hurting and I won't do this to you. You can't use me like this. I want you but not like this leave Rose."

"Oh really you're going to play this card. So it okay for you to use me to replace Katherine but I can't lean on you to feel good. Fine Damon maybe Tyler will help me out."

I popped myself into my room so I went to find where everyone else was at. I saw Elena open the door to Stefan so she walked outside to talk to him. I went to the bottom step and waited for to come back in. I felt Bonnie sit down by me and I let her hug me and I began to cry.

I let out my magic so that we couldn't be heard by Stefan. "Hey what's making you cry Rose?"

"Stefan...I...we were...I don't know anymore."

"Shush, it's okay I'm here for you. Thank you for helping me out with Damon. Caroline should be here with the food soon."

I laughed I liked how she was good at cheering me up. "Okay." I said as I wiped away the tears.

"Rose is that magic around us from you?"

"Yes, so nobody can hear us talk."

Elena walked in and I pulled my magic back to me I went upstairs telling them I would join them later. I decided a short nap wouldn't hurt so I laid down on my bed.

*****(DREAM)*****

_I was running with my sister I got to her to late or she made it look like she wasn't enjoying herself with that man. We would have to wait to find out if there was a child within her. Father would not like this at all I knew what he would to her and to me._

_All these thought running through my head but even with that I couldn't get the feeling to stop of us being watched._

_"Katarina hurry inside please I don't feel that we are safe here."_

_"What is it Rosa?"_

_"We are being watched or I am I don't know but get inside please as I go look."_

_"Rosa?" I looked at my sister and smile_

_"Go I will return please." I see her go inside._

_I turn around and look to where I felt the person and popped over there to find nothing there. Whomever was here had left so I began to whisper a spell to give a clue as to who was here. Only to see an image of an old friend who still looked as he did when I last saw him. I returned to my house to walk in and my father yelling at both my sister and I as I entered._

*****(END DREAM)*****

I woke up just in time to hear a knock and Bonnie walking in telling that she and the others were going to do a séance in Elena's room so I decided to join them. Bonnie and I placed the candles on the floor and we sat around them.

Caroline telling us what to do and Bonnie asking for Emily to show us a sign if she was with us. Bonnie got scared and pulled the necklace off when the windows shut and the candles going out bring the room into darkness.

"Bonnie I got you it okay." I told her.

"Please turn on the lights." she begged.

"Hold on. Hold on. I got it." said Elena.

"You guys, the necklace, its gone." said Bonnie.

Caroline, Elena and I looked at the floor and sure enough it was gone. We began the search for it.


	19. History Repeating Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

Elena and Caroline were arguing when I felt something. Elena stop talking and asked us if Jeremy was home. Bonnie and I walk into the bathroom when I noticed the necklace.

"Bonnie don't!" I said as she picked up the necklace the bathroom door slammed shut on us Bonnie yelled "AH! Oh my god!"

I saw her Emily take over her body as I was banging on the door I turned to face her she allow the door to unlock only after telling me "You will help me tonight."

"Emily wait my sister doesn't know about me."

"I'm sorry but she will have to know tonight I need you to protect this body. She is stronger than she knows."

"Okay I will." I said as she grabs my hand and leads us out of the house not replying to Elena only say that she was fine. We kept walking down the stairs until Elena calls out Emily's name I smile at her as she put it all together.

Emily looked at her "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed and your sister is coming with me."

We left and walked into the forest and went to the church in Bonnie's dreams. Emily and Damon talked and as he tried to come near Emily she push him into a tree not killing him but high and stab enough to stay in the tree. We walked until we reach a good spot and began to trace the spell around us. Fire went around us and as Emily finished the spell to destroy the stone.

Damon yelled "NO!"

I saw Elena and I knew what had to be done. I knew I had to protect Bonnie at all cost so my protection of Elena not knowing I was a witch would have to end. The flames died down I ready myself for an attack from Damon I raised my hands and had him thrown into the trees with branches wrapping around him.

"Oh Damon, you dare to attack an innocent child who knows nothing of you. Have you not learned your lesson?"

I hear Elena gasp and tears begin to fall as she is behind me not able to see my face. Bonnie comes to stand by me and place a hand on my shoulder to keep me grounded and not overdo it.

Damon growls at us "You can't always be around to protect them Rose."

"You must really enjoy what I can do with my powers Damon. Let's see what I can do with these small broken branches." I raised them up and Bonnie used her powers to push them into him slowly. Causing Damon to growl in pain I felt Stefan try to open our link but I forced him out I wasn't ready to deal with him. I wanted to Damon to feel more pain but Stefan just kept trying to get to me I felt him push into my mind.

"Bonnie pull them back I think he has learned his lesson."

She did what I told her to do I kept Damon where I have and go over to Stefan "You dare to try and stop with our link. Stay out of my head. You go to my sister and tell her that you leaving without thinking to tell me. You COWARD." I push him into a tree, I looked at Elena I saw her pain. "Elena take Bonnie home she will explain everything to you that she can until I get home."

Both Elena and Bonnie nod and leave I wait until they gone and I see no lights from the car. I looked back at Stefan, "You are a coward you ask me to give you my heart and for what?" I release Damon without looking at him telling him "Leave!" I growled "If you don't I promise you will receive more pain then what you did tonight."

When I no longer felt Damon around us I used my link with Stefan and punched into his chest touching his heart with my hand. Looking into his eyes "That is how broken I feel right now. So go ahead and leave Stefan." tears began to fall again "My sister might hate me after tonight you wanted us to hate so fine there you have it. So go ahead and leave."

I kiss his lips one last time before I pull my hand away carefully pulling away from I turned away from him and closed our link. I disappear from him and appear into Elena's room she rushes to me, hugs and then pulls away to slap me.

"That is for not telling me you were a witch like Bonnie."

Bonnie noticing that tears I had as I was being hugged knew that Elena adding the slap made things worse for me.

"Elena that could have waited."

Elena looked at me and then saw the blood on my hand. "Rose oh my god what happened?"

I shook my head letting them know I wasn't ready to talk about it. They both pulled me to the bed we got into the bed and hugged each other until sleep took us.

*****(DREAM)*****

_It was dark and I was running and hiding from someone. I was excited to be running I slowed my pace to hide behind a large tree I slowly look behind the tree so see nothing but knowing he was somewhere._

_"Where are you, my love?" Nik said._

_I bite my lower lip to keep myself from making any sound. We had needed this time to ourselves with our families making sure I stayed pure until our wedding night._

_"Rose, Rose, Come out of your hiding spot for me."_

_He was close so I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I ran straight ahead of me. Only to me stopped by his arms going around my waist. I placed my hands on his arms and leaned into his hold. I cherished this moment we hadn't been allowed to hold each other in so long._

_"Caught you, my love." he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my back. "My love, you smell so different." he said as smelled my neck and began kissing it. I moaned and raised my hand from my right side to run it into his hair. I pulled him away from my neck so I could turn around and face him. Our lips met in a hungry kiss and I feel him begin to lower us to the ground. When we are laying on the ground completely with him above me I pull away from the kiss with much need for air he returns to kissing my neck._

_"Oh Niklaus." I moaned causing him to groan as he enjoyed hear his name that way. He stops kissing and just hovers above me for a while looking at me I can see how much he loves me._

_"My Rose, I don't think I can wait until our wedding night if you keep saying my name that way."_

_He got of me and stood with his hand out to help me up to my feet. "Come we must return home before your family and mine realize we didn't walk straight to your home."_

_"Nik, I love you." I look at his hand and pull him back to ground and whisper to him "Take what is your to take, Nik. I can no longer wait tonight I must have you."_

_Shocked that I was able to pull him down to me and once again hovering over me he asked "Are you sure of this it's only two days until out wedding."_

_"I'm ready Nik. Please take me now." ___

_He moved my skirt up and untied his pants and before I knew it I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. Feeling me tense up he kissed me in that moment I relaxed and in one thrust he was in and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. He didn't move until I moved my hips letting him know I was ready. He was slow at first but picking up speed trying to stay gentle I saw his eyes turn yellow for a bit before he bit my neck causing us cum._

*****(END DREAM)*****


	20. The Turning Point Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

Waking up again now that it was Monday the rest of the weekend was nothing but answering Elena's question. Her understanding that the reason behind me keeping such a big secret from her was because the last time few time my sister knew they died. I still didn't tell everything because I knew that she wasn't yet ready for it. _So what I was keeping a few secrets to myself_ Elena didn't need to know the names of my past it's wasn't as if she would ever meet them.

I was in our shared bathroom getting ready when I noticed Elena walk over to Jeremy's door. She signals to me to look I walk over and see Jeremy drawing and I smiled. She closes the door and takes off down stairs. I continue to fix my hair I put it half way and curl it to look like Katherine's picture that Stefan had. I liked how it looked and thought why not try it on myself.

When we arrived at school meeting up Bonnie just before entering the school. We walked down the halls I noticed that Caroline and Matt were talking with smiles on their faces. I stay quiet as Elena and Bonnie were talking about Damon and Stefan.

"Guys please enough talk about those two or I'm going to be somewhere else." I was so tempted to open my link to Stefan to check where he was.

"You still haven't heard from Stefan?"

Elena looked at me with concern and I replied "For all I know, He's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." said Bonnie.

They still didn't know how I had said goodbye to him, they didn't need to know so I said "I don't want to talk about this. I see Tyler bye girls."

I walked up to Tyler and we flirted a bit before going to class. He knew what I needed and he saw it in my eyes as I walked over to him. He knew not to ask question and waited for me to tell him when I was ready. I told him I had got into a fight with Stefan and explained it without giving to much details about vampires and what not. I was smiling a lot until the end of the day as I walked out of school and saw Stefan. Slowly I walk to with I see him smile when I was closer to him.

"Hi."

I stood there quietly not trusting my voice.

"We need to talk."

I nodded in reply to him so he told what he had heard this morning explaining to me that it couldn't have been Damon tricking us. Then told me that Damon was taking care of it as we were talking here. I understood what I needed to do and when Stefan was gone I walked to stand behind a tree and concentrated on Damon and pop myself to stand behind him as he told Caroline to leave and forget that he even asked her to do this.

He turned around to see me and asked "What do you think you're doing here Rose?"

"A little birdie told me that you were looking for a new vampire so I pop over to help and I can help you know."

"No leave." looking into my eyes.

"You can't compel me Damon. I'm helping you so let's go in the building."

"How did you know it's in the building." he asked looking confused.

I rolled my eyes "Because I can sense him inside and not underground."

"Alright but stay behind me. Got it? Last thing I need is for Stefan's girl getting hurt in my care."

I smiled at him knowing I won and we walked over to the building walking in after he opened the door. As we walked more into the building I'm looking around and didn't see anyone until I hear shots and Damon fall to the ground. I stood there listening to them talk I look between the boxes and see that it was Logan. I walk into to view and interrupted them yelling "ENOUGH LOGAN!"

I put a shield around Damon and sent Logan flying back.

"Nice trick of yours Rosalie but can it protect you from the gun as well."

I forget to shield myself damn it the one time I did and he shots me in the leg I fall down to the ground screaming in pain. The shield around Damon falling since I was thinking of spells to numb the pain.

"Shot at me Logan she is just a girl."

Logan went to shot Damon but the bullets never get near him they float in midair. I had my hand up smirking Damon notices me but plays along.

"Rose, you stupid girl I can heal you can't."

Closing my hand I sent the bullets back at Logan. Sending him to the floor in pain I brought my hand to my leg and called for the bullet in leg and I screamed in pain as it came out and into my hand. Getting up I limp over to Logan and smirked I place the bullet just above his heart and slowly push it in.

"I won't kill you Logan. Since you are new to this I'm giving you a warning to not mess with me or my family."

I looked over at Damon and see that he has the bullets out and is getting up. I took the one bullet that was getting to his heart. I walk away still looking at Logan I didn't want to give him a chance to bite me and heal. He raises the gun to fire at me and Damon appears in front of me shielding me from the shot fired. I look over his shoulder to see Logan run away. Damon turns around so I can pull the bullet out of his back. When he faces me again he bites his wrist and places in front of my mouth.

"Here drink you need it to heal your leg."

I look at into his eyes as I drink his blood my leg began to heal so I pulled away and move my hair away from my neck. I pulled his head to my neck saying "Just this once Damon. You need your strength to kill him."

I feel his fangs bite into me and I expected pain or to feel pleasure. I moan as the bite had turned me on causing him to groan. As he pulled away he cut his finger and healed my neck.

I noticed his smirk when he said "Down girl this is not the place for that."

I blushed realizing that he had smelled that I was aroused I slapped his arm and said "Shut up. Damon!"

I felt Stefan trying to look for me with our link but I didn't let him in. "We got to go stop Logan. Damon the last thing I need is for him to go after Jenna. You do your thing I will pop over to the school."

Damon took off and I pop into the girl bathroom and walked out to find Elena in a class. She was talking to Stefan and was defending me telling him that if he was going to leave then he should just do it because staying and saying it was just going to hurt me more. I felt someone grab me and pull me over to them and saw that it was Jenna.

"Hide me."

Elena and Stefan looked at us as Elena asked "What's going on?"

"The Scum Fell had landed."

"Logan's here?" asked Stefan.

I looked at him and nod giving him an answer that he was right about his thought. Stefan went to leave the room I whisper to her telling her "Logan is a vampire keep Jenna safe I'm going with Stefan."

I walk out after Stefan grabbing his arm and point to Logan waving at us. Elena and Jenna come out as Logan moves towards us.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?"

"It's more of a form of self-preservation." said Jenna.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else." Said Stefan.

I noticed that he didn't mention me to leave and I tighten my grip on him.

"Let's go." said Elena as she pulled Jenna away.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, your brother and girlfriend here asked me the same thing." Stefan pushed me behind him as Logan came closer to him. "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who-turned me stuff and get to the answer that I want? How can I turn into a Day-walker?"

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of."

"But you're both very cagey on the how. Which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed I'm quite the celebrity in this town it would be very, very easy for me to expose you and your girl."

"You wantna know how you can walk around in the sun?"

"I do."

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me or Rosalie again."

Stefan grab my hand and pulled us outside the school. As soon as the door shut I was pinned against it and his lips were on mine. I returned the kiss with his with more hunger then him. I was about to run my hand through his hair when he pulled away. "Is that why you wouldn't let me in. What did he do to you?"

I looked at him and decided to tell him the truth. "He shot me in the leg with a wooden bullet like he did with you. But I did worst to him and I thought I scared I guess not Damon healed me."

"Stay by me I'm calling Damon." he growled at me and started to walk away. I followed him as he got his phone out to call Damon. I leaned on the railing as he spoke to Damon I saw Elena come out and joined us Stefan continued his conversation with Damon.


	21. The Turning Point Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

I told Elena that I was going to go inside and check on Jeremy since Stefan was still on the phone. He turned to me and nodded I walked inside to find Jeremy talking to Tyler so I walked up to them only to stop short when I heard Jeremy say "Well, it's just something else we have in common."

"And what's the other thing? Your sister? You messed that up for me. I tried to be friends with you but now I have to see other guys around her. So no find someone else to be friends with."

I saw Jeremy ram Tyler into the lockers I guess he didn't like hearing the truth from Tyler. I moved fast to them but not fast enough as both Ty and Jeremy were pulled apart by Mr. Lockwood and Alaric.

"You two follow me." said Mr. Lockwood.

"Excuse me mayor" called Alaric "Where are you taking them?"

"All fights should end in hand shacks don't you think?"

I knew I had to follow them Mr. Lockwood was not a nice guy when it came to Tyler. We ended back where I had left Stefan and Elena only they were gone. Tyler saw me at the door and so did Jeremy. I could hear what was being said and saw when Alaric joined us and walked over to them. In the end Tyler left with his father looking at me with loving eyes with a bit of regret in his eyes. I ran over to Jeremy and hugged him as Alaric asked "You alright?"

Jeremy and I walked back into the school I let him go do his thing when I saw Elena alone. When I was close enough to her she told everything how Logan took Caroline and Stefan left to go find her but worried about me. When I felt Stefan was back Elena walked over to him to talk. I heard Elena call me over so I walked over and she said. "I think Rose should talk you home." as she handed me the keys.

"That will be nice." said Stefan.

The drive to the boarding house was silent when I parked the car. Without looking at him I said, "I love you. I understand why you want to do this. But everything that has happened started before you even arrived in Elena's and my life."

"This is different."

"Stefan you know about my dreams even if you didn't show up someone else would have. My past lives would have brought something here."

"I know it's hard for you to understand but I'm doing this for you." He says as he gets out of the truck.

I didn't want it to end this way so I got out and said "No." stopping him in his tracks "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan how many times do I have to tell you I Love you."

He turns to face me and walks over to kiss me. We slowly take steps into the house When we get to the living room he pulls away I see his true face as he tries to hide from me.

"Don't."

"Rose, I can't."

"Yes you can don't hide from me."

He turns to face me again I smile at him and begin to kiss him again. We walk to his room where we begin to take our shirts off. Not able to speak I used my thoughts.

~ _Stefan we can't take this too far._

I heard him growl.

~ _We can do other things Rosalie._

He begin to kiss down my body and he kisses my stomach I giggle. He got to my pants and underwear off. Kissing his way up my leg until he reach my core. His tongue doing many things to me. I felt him slid a finger in just a bit and I felt my body heat up. He had me reaching one hand to his head and the other grabbing a hold of the sheets of his bed. As he brought me over the edge I called out his name.

We stayed in his bed cuddling and talking as I wore his shirt. When he asked if I was thirsty I told him I was he left to get something and I began to look around his room. I saw the picture of my sister on the table but this time I was able to see more. I saw what she had done to both brother and I saw how in love he was with her. I dropped the picture got dressed and I took off my necklace and placed it on the table with the picture then I left.

It was too much to take I didn't want to fight another sister for him. I just kept driving until I tried to miss the person standing in the street only they made sure I sit them. Causing me to crash and flip the car over and hanging upside down. When I saw them moving I knew that it was a vampire I screamed as they got close to me.


	22. Bloodlines Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I saw them disappear and I saw Damon appear in front of me causing me to scream. He just looks at me and around me to see how he can get me out.

"How ya doing in there?"

"Damon?"

"you look stuck."

"It's my seat belt."

"Let me get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." I did as he told me "Just like that. You ready?" I nodded "1,2,3 I got you." He did he got me before I could hit any of the glass on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walk us away from the crash asking again. "Can you stand? Anything broken?"

I shock my head no but I felt dizzy and I was unable to say it.

"Whoa, you're fading fast Rose. Rose, look at me. Focus. Look at me okay."

As I looked at him I cried "She made you both love her."

"What?" I heard him say before everything went dark.

I woke up and noticed that I was in a car I turned to see that I was with Damon.

"Morning."

"Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia? Damon what the hell are we doing in Georgia tell me you're lying."

"Seriously we're...we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"

"I...I..."

"There's no broken bones I checked."

I glared at him then I remembered what had happened "My sister's car. There was a man. I hit...wait no it was a vampire because I saw him get up. Who was it?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? Damon where is it?" it was too much for me I couldn't breath. "Pull over Damon."

"You were so much fun when you were asleep." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"You're so much fun when I get to punish you." I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes this time.

"Where is m phone Damon?" I asked as he started to slow down and pull over to the side of the road."I need to call Elena and let her know about her car. Damon."

When the car stopped I get out of the car as fast as I could almost falling to my knees but getting to as Damon caught me.

"Hey."

"I'm fine." I said a I lean against the car. "Damon, I know you. Please just give me my phone so I cal tell someone that I'm okay."

He looked at me "I noticed your not wearing your little magic necklace. "

I looked down and then remembered what I had did with it. "What your point Damon?" I hear my phone ring. "That's my phone."

Damon get it from his pocket and sees who it is. "Mmm. It's your boyfriend." I make a face so he answers my phone.

"Rose's phone." he looks at me "Rose? She's right here, and yes she's fine." Damon tries to had me the phone. "He wants to talk to you." I looked at the phone but I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "Yeah I don't ...I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

I felt Stefan trying to open our link but I wouldn't let him into my head which in turn caused my head to ache. I hissed in pain Damon noticed and said "You have a good day. mm hmm. bye now."

He puts the phone back in his pocket and moves to stand in front of me asked "What up with your magic?"

I glared at him but he was right my emotions must have been interfering because I should have been able to feel that there was a vampire close by. I should have be able to feel Damon coming as well I looked to the ground. "Let's get whatever it is that you want done so I can get back to my sister."

We get into the car and drives and not giving up on his question he asked "Why are you able to punch through our chest as if you are a vampire Rose?"

I rolled my eyes but answered him "Because I borrow your's or Stefan strength to do it."

He looked at me letting me know there was more to say I sigh "Some witches get familiars if they are lucky to have them in my case I was lucky to get two. There is a light and dark sides to magic and the both of you keep me leveled out so that I don't over do anything that could kill me in the end."

"So you have a link to me and Stefan and take what you need from us to make your spells stronger?"

I knew I was going to hurt my head but I felt like playing with him. I opened my link to him _'Yes Damon oh yes'_ I moaned. Seeing his eyes go wide I laughed at him.

Shaking his head he kept driving but I kept moaning in his thoughts and he began to get bit uncomfortable seating and he tried to adjust himself. I stopped when I heard him growl with his eyes changing. We pulled into parking lot to 'Bree's Bar.'

"You brought me to a bar?" I asked as he parked the car. Stepping out of the car and shutting the door I get pinned to the door of his car.

He growls into my ear. "You tease me like that again I swear to you I'll make you regret it. I'll have you moaning my name for a real reason."

I bite my lip to stop myself from replying. I look at the bar, "Damon I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will."

I followed him in I felt another witch in the place. I see a woman look at us and hear say "No. No, it can't be Damon." She jumps over the bar as she get closer I noticed it was her that I felt. "My honey pie." She pulls him in for a kiss I do my best not to let it get to me I forget that my link to him is still open. So he heard me growl in my thoughts ( _~he's mine. my pet. mine._ ) he smirked as we went to sit at the bar. I rolled my eyes _~you can reply to me in thought in return Damon. Its not a one way link if you ever really need me you can open the link_. I notice I like how our link felt so I left it open.

He looked at me and nodded as Bree was now standing behind the bar and pour shots for us.

"Listen up everybody here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness ! drink up."

Looking at me she asked. "So, How'd he rope you in?"

"He didn't and don't even think of saying your next comment. Besides I know what you are. So tell me how did you meet our Damon?"

"College."

I looked at Damon "You went to college?"

"I've been on a college campus, yes." said Damon.

She explain everything and than called him out on why he was there. He gave me my phone and I knew he didn't want me to know so I left. I called Jenna to let her know that I was okay. Called Elena to so the same I stayed by the car for a while when my phone rang I saw who is was.

"Rosalie is that you?"

"I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"You lied."

"Not until I explain, Please."

"So you didn't lie?"

"Just tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"How could you not tell me about your true feeling for Katherine, Stefan? You told me she made you love her. That she made you what you are today."

"I swear to you that those feeling were her doing and not my own."

"And you want me to believe that?"

"It's the truth..listen..."

I hung up on him and turn to go look for Damon only to stop short when he's now in front of me. "You okay?"

"Not now Damon please just gloat about this some other time." I go to walk around him and go into the bar when I feel him in my head sending me images of us making out on the couch at the boarding house. Just before Vicky was turned and killed. ~ _your getting good at your part in our link thanks for trying to get my mind off Stefan._

We walked into the bar and order some food I liked how Damon was making me feel.

"Damon is this nice act of your real?"

"Here you go honey." said Bree

"Thank you."as she placed the food in front of me. "I'll have one, too"

"Hmm?" said Damon.

"Come on Damon with everything you heard on my phone call with Stefan you know how bad I need this drink."

Bree hands me a drink with a smile and Damon just nodded to me for being right. I began drinking the beer which lead to shots and more beers.


	23. Bloodlines Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

I was having fun drinking the night away when someone made a remark that I should on the floor because of how much I had been drinking. I laughed at them and kept drinking it took me a while to notice that it was getting dark and that I should call Jenna. I went to get my phone only for it to ring so I went outside to answer the phone. As soon as I answered it she was biting my head off about how late it was and how worried she was. I trip over something and drop my phone I bent over to pick it up only for someone to grab me from behind.

He had me stay by some stairs until Damon came out. When I felt him I tried to warn him through our link but I was too buzzed to think of anything. So when I saw him I yelled "Damon! No!"

The Vampire went after Damon hitting him until both his legs were broken. I tried to run as fast as I could to Damon I noticed that he was pouring gasoline on Damon.

"No!" I yelled when I was closer to them I heard the Vampire growl so I stood still in my spot. He turned back to Damon ready to light him up.

"Who are you?" Asked Damon.

"That's perfect. You have no idea." Said the Vampire.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked.

He turned to me "He killed my girlfriend." Looking back at Damon he continued. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Damon replied.

"I…I don't understand." I said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her. Got it?"

That was when I realized who he was and that he was talking about Lexi. "Lexi?" I whispered. "Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were a human." _Okay so it was my sister that told me what Lexi had said but he didn't need to know that._

"I was." He replied with tears in his eyes.

I didn't want to hurt him and I really didn't need this witch to know how powerful I was. So I tried to talk him out of hurting Damon.

"Lexi turned you."

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you. She said, 'when it's real, you can't walk away.'"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him…" I felt myself crying.

"I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you and she was good. That means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this I'm begging you! Please."

He grabbed Damon and throw him across the parking lot he turned to me and I thanked him.

"It wasn't for you." He said before zooming away.

I ran over to Damon and tried to help him turn on to his back as I said. "Damon I know how you may be angry but could I punish the witch. You can watch what I do."

Damon smirked "Lead the way, I think I just might enjoy it from this side."  
Looking into his eyes "Promise me you won't let me lose control." I knew he understood what I was saying. We entered the bar and she was drinking a shot before she noticed us.

"We were just leaving and I wanted to say goodbye." Said Damon.

I could hear her thoughts so I growled "Oh Damon, no need to play nice she did this for Lexi. Go ahead Bree tell me I'm wrong." Damon looked at me but I ignored him and continued to punish Bree. I called the winds to come and raised Bree off the ground. "I hate for people to know about my secret. Seeing as you won't be able to speak aloud I'll let you know that Lexi didn't like that spell either. The difference between you both is that she lived."

Bree eyes widen at my words so I continued. "I don't like when people hurt my pets. So you can imagine how upset I am right now."

I got the answers that I needed from her and Damon was going to be upset. I raised my other hand moving all glass in the bar break and had it all moving around her. I wanted her scared of me but Damon would take the kill it was his thing so when I let her fall along with the glass. Damon zoomed over to her and punched his hand into her chest. I walked out knowing that Damon would ask her question before he ended her. I closed off our link because I didn't want to know or feel what he was doing to her.

The car ride back I told him he had to find Emily Bennett's spell book and that he needed to leave Bonnie out of it. When we arrived at the boarding house I walked all the way to Stefan's room.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Stefan, don't you get it these visions that I get of my sister's past. It's the link that I have to each of them. I feel what they feel and your feeling for her felt pretty real to me."

"Rose." I closed my eyes at hearing him say my name that way, "please let me explain…"

"What for Stefan? Tell me did Elena and I remind you of your love for Katherine so much that you had to have one of us to replace her."

"No, it's because you both are nothing like her that I wanted you."

"When did you know that Stefan? Before you kissed us? Before I allowed us to take a new step? When Stefan?"

"Before I met you guys."

"What?"

"The first day of school when we met it wasn't for the first time, Rose."

"Then when was it?"

"MAY 23, 2009." He said and I went to sit on his bed.

"But that was…" I said as the memory of that day came back to me.

"That was the day your parents car went off the bridge."

Looking at the ground I asked "you were there?"

He joined me on his bed and began to tell me, "Every couple of years I came back here to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old wicker bridge and I heard the accident all of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad …he was still conscious."

Hearing about that night from his point of view was getting to me but he continued "I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let help him until I helped you and your sister first."

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how we got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't…I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face then looked at your sister's face. You both looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that I spent months making sure that neither of you weren't her. I watched both of you I learned everything that I could about you. I saw that you both were nothing like Katherine and I wanted to leave town, but Rose, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you both. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you I wanted to. But you and Elena were so sad."

"Stefan you can't tell Elena any of this. She's more emotional than me."

"Rose, do you know why you look like Katherine?"

I looked at him not sure if I could tell him that she was my sister.

"Yes."

"Rose did you know that you and Elena are adopted?"

That got my attention I shook my head. When I got home I knew I had to talk to Jenna.

"Rose, I won't tell Elena anything but she has right to know about Katherine and that you both are adopted."

"I get it Stefan I'll deal with Elena. But all this doesn't change anything about you and Katherine."

"Rose, I love you. Open our link and you will be able to feel just how much I love you."

So I open the link and I felt it all it brought tears to my eyes and I kissed him with everything I felt in return but I cut our kiss short letting him know that I had to get home.

As soon as I walked inside Jenna went off on me "I don't set a lot of rules; Rose. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why did you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies."

"Don't do that, don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

I was angry so yeah I went off on her, "Okay, you want to do this now. Fine! Are Elena and I adopted? I trusted you to tell me the truth too Jenna." Seeing her eyes go wide was enough to tell me that was true. "How could you not tell at least me? I thought we were closer than that."

I turned and walked up the stairs to my room to hear her say "Rose, I didn't…They asked me not too."

"I don't want to hear it."


	24. Unpleasantville Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!**
> 
> all _~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams and when she talk to them through thought._

**Rosalie PoV:**

It had been a few days since the accident and Damon saving me from that vampire. Stefan and I are doing great now that he was being truthful with me. Right now he was in Elena's room explaining to her how vervain worked and to get everyone we loved to wear it or drink it. Jeremy was down stairs waiting for the pizza. I felt another vampire was around the house so I walked into Elena's room as I hear Jeremy call out to Elena about the pizza.

"Someone else is hear Stefan."

"Are you sure about this?"

When Elena returned the feeling was gone. So I let him know in our thoughts that he should take a look around but what I had sensed was gone. After eating our pizza he left after making sure I was asleep.

*****(DREAM)*****

_Katerina and I were at a ball when I felt the same presence from two nights ago. While Katerina was dancing I decided to look for the person. When I found who I was looking for I felt that I knew him but I couldn't understand why._

_"Who are you? Why do I feel that I should?" I asked._

_The man was tall and had dark shoulder length hair. I wanted to reach out and see for myself but he took a step back, "I can't tell you. You do know me the rest of your memories will return in time."_

_"Will I see you again?"_

_He smiled sadly "From time to time."_

_I smiled "What can I call you?"_

_"Eli, in time you will understand the meaning of the nickname._

_"You've been watching me for some time now. I know what you are. If you let me touch you it could help me remember you."_

_"Yes, it could but it would be too fast and it could cause you pain to get all those memories."_

_I nodded understanding why he wanted me to do it on my own. I went to walk away when he made sure to touch my arm where it was covered._

_"Wait! Maybe a kiss on the cheek won't hurt you and it's only to see enough memories."_

_I nodded and then he leaned into kiss my cheek…_

*****(END DREAM)*****

I woke up shocked about my dream about Elijah trying to understand the meaning behind it. Did I miss my family or was I getting some kind of warning? I got ready for school after I wrote down my dream in my journal.

When Elena and I arrived at school we gave our friend a bracelet or necklace so that they couldn't get compelled. Walking with Caroline and Elena talked about why she was giving her the gift. What shocked me more was how Elena brought up Matt.

"Elena." I called.

"What I'm just telling her that I'm cool with it."

Caroline told us what she was hoping for but for now that they were just friends. Matt still wasn't over Elena and the reason nothing was happening between them.

"Caroline, Elena has moved on in her life and Matt knows that so don't think that way."

"Really, because I think he noticed that she is single again. Rose."

She stormed off and I knew that I had to try to talk to her again later. At lunch time we ate quietly the rest of the school day went fast. Elena and I met up with Bonnie at the grill. When Elena left to go to restroom I told Bonnie what I had found out about being adopted and that I had yet to tell Elena about it.

"You need to tell Elena." Said Bonnie.

"Tell me what?" asked Elena.

I looked at her and smiled "Sit down Elena. Please?"

"Okay." She said as she took her seat.

I told her everything that Jenna told me. How I found our birth certificate and how it had both Miranda and Grayson gilbert as our birthparents.

"Which is why you both should sit with Jenna and ask her." Said Bonnie.

"Elena can ask…"I felt Damon was close "Sorry what was I saying…Jenna, yeah Elena can talk to her I'm pissed off with her."

Elena nodded in agreement as she said, "Okay we still need to go buy accessories for our dresses so we need to leave now."

"I'll pay for the bill you two just go." Said Bonnie as I was getting money out of my wallet. I grab my sweater from the back of the chair and followed Elena out but not before linking to Damon.

_~ "Behave yourself Damon if I hear anything from Bonnie I will punish you."_

_~ "I'm just trying to make a truce I swear." I could feel him smirk._

_~ "I'm starting to think you enjoy the way I punish you."_

I closed off our link before he could tell me anything. Elena and I walked to Jenna's car when my phone goes off I give her the keys as I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Hey, who's this?"

"You hit me with your car. Is that a new one?" I looked around everywhere from where I was standing it was too dark to see anyone. "You got away from me. You won't next time."

"Elena, get in the car now." She did as I asked

I tried to feel around for him but got pulled into the car by Elena. She drove us home and told me we had to talk to Stefan tomorrow and explain to him what had happened.

**At The Boardinghouse:**

So the following morning we were at the boardinghouse with Elena doing all the talking as always trying to get Stefan to explain to her why this vampire was doing this to us. Stefan handed her the pocket watch and explained to her how it worked. When we got home to get ready for the dance. Elena went upstairs as I put the keys on the table and looked into the living room and noticed that Jenna was dressed up for the theme of the dance. She must have notice me because she said "Spoke to the insurance company. Cars totaled. You can keep using mine for now."

"So you're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?"

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom were here right now and I asked she'd tell me the truth."

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night. When this girl showed up she was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later she disappeared, and there you both were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificates?"

"Your dad was a doctor, Rosalie. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?"

"Just her name. Isabelle."

Elena was almost done when I went upstairs to start. When I was done getting dressed and about to finish curling the last of my straight hair I heard Elena calling out to me or Jenna. I felt that another vampire was close by and it wasn't Damon or Stefan. They were inside I heard Elena scream and Stefan yell out her name. By the time I got down stairs the vampire was out the front door. I ran to Elena and hugged her asking her if she was okay. Stefan called Damon and we sat in the living room.

"Stefan that was the same guy I felt the night we had pizza."

Elena look up at me, "You knew what it was?"

"Yes and no Elena I felt someone was around our house and I asked Stefan to check it out only he was gone before Stefan could find him."

Damon arrived only to make thing worse he just had to suggest to use Elena and I as bait.

"No! We are not using my sister as bait for this vampire. He's after me so I'm okay with being bait."

"He's after us both Rose. Both Stefan and Damon will protect us. You have magic to protect you."

I wasn't happy about this but we all went to the dance as planned Elena took Damon as her date and I went with Stefan. I caught up with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Is Elena really here with Damon?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, she is doing me a favor. So be nice to her about it please." I told them.

"Okay but just her. Damon not so much." Said Caroline.

"I promise he will behave it's not like I could hit him with a tree branch." I replied.

Bonnie smiled "If only."

Stefan pulls me away from the girls for a bit and pins me to the wall of the gym. His lips crushing to mine for a kiss but before it becomes too passionate I pull away.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"I've missed you and haven't had the chance to be alone with you."

I grab him by the neck and pull him to me to kiss him one more time before returning to Bonnie and Caroline only to see them leave.


	25. Unpleasantville Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

Damon was standing with Elena by his side so I asked "What did you do Damon?"

Elena smiled.

"I was being nice. Elena would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." She said turning to Stefan, "May I have this dance?"

Stefan looks to me and I just nod. They both go to the dance floor. Damon looked at me when I began giggling only to stop short when I felt a different vampire that was not the one that came to my house as well as the one that was able to enter my home.

_Damon I feel two other vampires._

I decided to walk around to see if I could find them as I felt for them. Damon catch up to and pulled me to the dance floor with him.

"Are you okay with them dancing?"

"It's just dancing Damon."

He rolled his eyes and spinning me out and back to him causing me to smile. I remembered that our link was opened and that he could feel my emotions. I looked into his eyes and could feel that he wanted to tell me something. Our moment was interrupted by Elena talking on her phone not that far from us. I saw her run out the gym so I went to the bathroom in the gym and made sure it was empty before I concentrated on Elena to appear at her side in cafeteria. She was about to get bitten. I pulled her back just as Stefan grabbed the guy and had thrown him to the other side of the room.

I let Damon and Stefan do all the work for now as Elena needed me most and my magic wasn't really needed. I felt the other vampire but couldn't see them. I made sure that Elena wasn't looking at what Stefan and Damon had to do to make the Vampire talk.

"What do you want with Elena and Rosalie?" Stefan asked

"They look like Katherine."

I turned to look at him when I heard her name. I felt Damon's shock and saw Stefan's.

"You knew Katherine?" ask Damon.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones, you don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" said Damon.

"No…The grimoire."

"Where is it?" ask Damon.

"Check the journal. The journal…Jonathan's journal…Jonathan Gilbert"

Stefan asked "Who else is working with you?"

Damon asked after a bit "Who else is there?"

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

I let go of Elena and said "Wait." They all looked at me as well as the vampire that was kneeling in front of us. Smirking until I pulled the broken stick from the mop without touching it and slowly pushing it back in "Who else is working with you? I can do this the hard way or the easy way the choice is yours."

"You're a witch?"

I laughed "You must be lower than I thought if whomever you're with didn't tell you that about me."

Growling because I was right he said "I'll never tell so just kill me."

"Oh I will kill you but I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way then. Boys hold his arms he may be weak but I don't want him touching me."

Stefan and Damon did as I asked and I placed my fingers on his temples and concentrated on a recent memory of his. He was talking to a female I didn't know talking to her about me and Elena looking like Katherine.

I pulled away from him and pushed the stick into his heart. Stefan and Damon let him go to fall to the floor, I heard Elena gasp I turned to her and saw her shock and anger.

"What do we… How are you gonna find the others now?" ask Elena.

I walked over to her grabbing her face making her look into my eyes and said. "Elena, he had to die. Someone invited him into our home."

Turning to both Stefan and Damon "I'm taking her home. See you later Stefan." I tossed the keys to Jenna's car to Stefan.

Hugging Elena closer to me I whispered "Hold on tight." She did it just as I pop us into her room. She tells me that she was going to just shower and go to bed. So I walked downstairs just in time to hear Jenna and Alaric. I moved fast into the living room to see Jenna come in and walk upstairs.

I sit on couch when I felt that Stefan was close by I opened our link telling him to just come in. When he came in he found me laying down on the couch.

"How's Elena doing?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Hmm." I looked at him when he pulled away, "Okay I guess she decided to shower and go to bed."

He pick up my head sat down and placed my head on his lap. The way he looked at me had me worried.

"Rosalie, I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"What?"

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into the tomb to get Katherine back."

I sat up to look at him better I didn't know if I was ready to see her yet. I was angry with her but I did keep things from her. Very few of my sister knew about my past. If I was honest my rebirth spell happened because a witch fell in love with a traveler that was in love with my original twin sister. He cursed me the day she was killed without me knowing upon my natural death the spell was activated. I would be reborn to keep my twin sister safe from harm. So when Ester killed us she added a bonus to have me feel everything she felt. So when Katherine choose to kill herself she killed me with her.

"But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me." Said Stefan.

"Well then why would you be worried about telling me?" I asked

"Because he can very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately."

"Stefan, I've had to use magic on him to get that way with me, but that doesn't mean I trust him. He has a lot of work to do before I can trust him completely."

"I don't want to be his enemy, but I can't let him do it."

"Do what you need to do Stefan, but know that I'll help you anyway that I can okay?"

"Okay. Come here."

We cuddled for a bit before he left.


	26. Children of The Damned Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up this morning in the arms of the man I loved. It felt great to sleep all night and not have dreams. Stefan began giving my butterfly kisses until I woke up completely.

"Mmm." I smiled, "Mmm, good morning."

"I could get use to this." Said Stefan as he was about to kiss my neck.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Said Damon siting at the end of the bed.

"Damon!" both Stefan and I said.

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Replied Damon.

"Seriously get out of here." Said Stefan.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Said Damon.

"Does it really have to be at this moment Damon? Oh and don't ever compare me in any form to anyone of my sisters. Or you will regret it." I explained.

"Well, we have lots to do; be now that we are all friends and working towards a common goal. So in order to open the tomb we need to find the journal. To get the grimoire to undo the spell." Damon stood in front of us "First things first…since you are Rosalie Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"I don't have to do anything you say, Damon."

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…"

I rolled my eyes and stopped Stefan from saying anything by saying. "Whatever I'll have Elena look for it." I got back under the covers as Stefan and Damon talked about the Bennett magic book of spells. When Damon left I sat up and looked at Stefan. I pulled him to me as he was trying to get out of bed. I kissed him with so much heat and as he pulls away to say we shouldn't I open out link and tell him _~I want it now._

Stefan kissed me with so much hunger and worked me to be wet enough for him. But just as he was about to enter me my phone begins to ring. I look at him and mouthed 'Sorry.'

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"Rose, why is Damon calling me telling me that because of you and Stefan I have to look for a journal." Said Elena.

"I'm going to kill him. Sorry Lena, I'll explain everything when I get home."

I hang up on her, looking at Stefan who is still on top of me. We decided on a rain check and get out of bed.

**Gilbert house**

Elena and I sat at the table looking through all the boxes that belonged to our parents. I explained everything to her while Stefan was sitting in the kitchen with us.

"Do you think Damon really believes you guys?" asked Elena, "That you are trying to help him."

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Explained Stefan.

I left the room when Elena started to feel sorry for Damon. Only for Stefan to explain to her that Damon was wrong. I ran into Jeremy and decided to push him playfully which lead to him chasing me into the kitchen. I hide behind Stefan. Jeremy stops and asked Elena what she was doing?

"We were just looking through dads' things and wanted to read the journal that he showed us." I said.

"You mean the Johnathan Gilbert journal I used it for a History report." Replied Jeremy.

"Yeah, where is it?" asked Elena.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Said Jeremy.

I looked at Stefan and I knew that he had decided to take care of the teacher. So Elena and I decided that it had been so long since we hung out together so today we would do some sister bonding. We went shopping but as we returned I felt Damon was close by. So just before we were close to the house I told Elena that Damon was probably at the house.

"Hello, Rose, Elena." Said Damon as we entered the house.

"Hey, where have you two been? We're cooking dinner." Said Jenna.

"Is Stefan with you?" asked Damon.

Elena answered "He'll be here soon."

After a while as I sat with Jenna and Jeremy I felt Damon open our link so that I good hear what he was doing. He was flirting with Elena and asking question she wouldn't know the answers to. So I got up and went to save Elena.

"Is it real?" Damon asked.

"Is what real?" replied Elena.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." I said causing both Elena and Damon to look at me. Elena continued to set the table when Damon zoomed over to me.

_~You opened our link so that I could feel you flirting with my sister. Really Damon you want answers come get them from me._

_~Jealous Rose._

_~Don't you have enough with my sister Katherine?_

_~I thought I was yours (he said as he sent me an image of the bar)_

I walked out of the room and left Elena alone with him. But not before warning him to behave. After a while with playing the game with Jeremy, Damon sat by me and took over playing the game. Elena and Jenna were talking in the kitchen so I walked over to them as Jenna claimed that Damon was hot. Elena saying that he was an ass I laughed as we knew that Damon could hear us.

"So what are you doing with all this stuff Elena?" Asked Jenna.

"I was hoping to find something on our birth-parents."

Jenna turned to me and asked "You told her?"

"Yes, she had a right to know." I said.

"Have you told Jeremy?" asked Jenna.

"No. But I'll tell him when the time is right." I replied.

We heard the door so I walked over to answer it. It was Stefan and with the look on his face told me that Damon was behind me.


	27. Children of The Damned Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

We all step outside to talk about what happened to the journal. Elena stood by my side as Damon and Stefan talked.

"Who took it?" asked Damon.

"I don't know." Replied Stefan

"You know what, it's that teacher." Argued Damon and continued, "There something really off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything, somebody got to him right before me." Said Stefan.

"Who else knew it was there?" asked Damon.

We all looked at Jeremy and I froze Damon in place as Elena said "No. Damon, leave him out of it!"

"Release me, Rose!" Damon Growled.

"Swear to me that no harm will come to my brother." I said.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "I'm just going to talk I swear."

I released him to go talk, Elena looked at me. So I pulled her to stay with me as Stefan followed Damon.

"I meant what I told you, about making the choices about us and Jeremy. I'm older and that's my job, so trust me when I say that I can keep Damon under control."

"Alright."

We both went inside to hear them talking about some weird girl named Anna. Elena's phone goes off and I remembered that we had been waiting for this call from Bonnie I kiss Stefan on the cheek and followed Elena.

"Okay, we're alone. Give us all the deeds, Bonnie. We're dying." Said Elena.

"It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman." Said Bonnie.

"Gentleman, huh?" I asked.

"I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him." Said Bonnie.

"So why don't you?" asked Elena.

"Cause I'm a chicken." Replied Bonnie.

Elena and I scoff then I said, "You're a powerful witch Goddess come on, seize the day Broom Hilda."

"Okay, I'm going to text you guys later with more details." Replied Bonnie.

Both Elena and I say "You better."

I looked away from Elena to see Stefan walking to us. She turned around and asked "Where's Damon?"

Stefan looked at us both then said, "He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there."

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before you two do, then…" Elena stop speaking when Stefan raise his hand to show us the stack of papers.

"Doesn't matter." Said Stefan as he divided it into equal parts to search through the copy of the journal that Alaric made of the journal. I sat on my window seat as Elena took my bed and Stefan my desk. I felt Damon open our link and he started to show me something from his past.

_***(PAST)***_

_He was standing inside an herb shop with Katherine at his side talking to another woman. They talked calmly of all the things that was going on in town and the people. Damon confused as to why they acted that way. I could see how much devotion he had for my sister. He was kissing her when they were interrupted by Annabelle._

_***(Present)***_

_Then he let me look through his eyes to see my brother playing pool with her._ I closed off our link.

I gasped and Stefan move to me quickly as I sat on the window seat about to fall off. Elena was too busy looking through her part of the journal to even notice what was wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

I whispered back, "Anna is Annabelle."

Before Stefan could reply to me, Elena had found something and read out loud to us. Stefan read the last part I knew he had figured it out. Damon opened our link again to show me where he was.

"Stefan, I need to go. I'm sorry but this has to do with my powers. Damon, is going to do something stupid I just know it. Make sure my sister stays here."

I left and arrived in time to see both Anna and Damon choking each other.

"Enough!" I yelled

They both let go but I freeze them in place.

"Damn, you're strong for a little thing." Said Damon.

"She's older then you Damon think before you try to attack someone." I said.

"I was wondering how long it would take you both to find me." Anna said.

"What do you know of me?" I asked.

"Katherine said you might be reborn. But she never said you were powerful."

I laughed, "That's because she never trusted anyone completely to know about me. But if you both are willing to play nice I'll let you move again."

"Fine." Said both Damon and Anna.

I sat in the chair by the door as Damon asked her how long she had been here.

"I arrived around half past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Replied Anna.

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?"

"I like to use others to do my dirty work."

I ignored the rest conversation until I heard her say that we had to help her, because we all wanted the tomb open. Damon read the same words that Stefan read and knew the answer.

"I work alone. Rose lets go."

Damon picked me up in his arms and he ran all the way to his father's grave. Where we found Stefan and Elena he startled them saying "Well what do you know?"

He placed me on my feet and I glared at Elena then at Stefan for not making her stay home.

"This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Enough!" I yelled "Stop please!"

They both ignored me still talking about trust until it came to me. Damon pulled me closer to him placing his face into my neck. Taking in my scent as he spoke, "But you…you had me fooled." I shivered at the tone he used to say it. Part of me was enjoying the way he was holding me. Then I realized our link was still open and I was feeding off his emotions. I tried to close our link not really making any sense to what was being said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon asked Stefan. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"You won't kill her." Replied Stefan calling his bluff.

"I can do one better." He wrapped one arm around my chest to hold me down. Biting into his wrist and forcing me to drink his blood. "Give me the book Stefan or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first."

I couldn't believe that I had let this happen to me. How could I let myself be so distracted? I looked at both Stefan and Elena as Damon held me in his arms.

"Drop it, the book." Said Damon.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"The problem is I no longer trust you to give it back?"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Said Stefan as he pushed Elena behind him and slowly lowered the book to the ground.

Damon kissed me on the head and let me go I ran quickly to Stefan. He took Elena and I home, I was in the bathroom looking through the drawers for some aspirin. I didn't want to talk about it I was pissed off that I let Damon give me his blood. I didn't need or care to know how long it would be in me. Stefan left me in my room to look for aspirin I could feel that he was already blaming himself for what had happened tonight. I laid in bed waiting for Stefan to return with aspirin only to be meet with Anna.


	28. Fool Me Once Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own and felt a vampire that I didn't know. I looked around the room and noticed that it looked like Anna's room I look on and saw the vampire faking to be sleeping in a chair. I didn't know if I should risk using my powers or not. Anna had to be using me for something so I stood up from the bed and walked to the door slowly I unlocked it.

"I wouldn't" said Ben.

I knew that I had to play this guy so I pretended to be scared. I let him think that he could compel me as I replied "I understand." As he walked away I opened the door only to be stopped by Anna. She grabbed my arm and shoved me back into the room.

"Seriously?!" she yelled at him as she began to push me.

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing you taught me." He claimed.

"You forgot the lesson about vervain. She takes vampire venom, duh!" said Anna as she had me against the bathroom door. _So my spell is working she can't tell anyone about me._

"What do you want, Anna?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." She replied as shoves me into the bathroom.

I look around the room and find Bonnie laying in the tube. "Bonnie? Oh my god!" I walk over to fast and check her body for any marks and fond none. I open my link to Damon to see if he knew about this. I made sure that he wouldn't be able to sense me and saw that he was talking to Stefan.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town. I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well at least you know that you will see her again."

I listen to them speak about me and Anna. Stefan begging for Damon for something or anything to get me back. Hearing Damon say that he hoped I would die hurt me and I would have pop away to them but I had to think of Bonnie so I closed the link and grab a towel getting it wet a bit so I could try and wake Bonnie.

"Bonnie."

"Rose."

"Yeah, you okay."

"My head."

"Come here."

"Oh, my god! Ben is a…"

"Shh. They can hear." I got up to turn on the faucet.

"I was so stupid!"

"No. Bonnie, he had all of us fooled."

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Bonnie, this has to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book."

"Spell book?"

"A witch in Georgia told Damon and me that it could be used to open the tomb."

"Why didn't I know about any of this?"

"I was trying to keep you out of this hopping it would never come to this."

"Come to what?"

"They need us to break the spell and let the vampires out."

"No way."

"I know…" I began to say as Ben storms in shuts off the water.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not going to help you."

He went to grab me and I mouthed to Bonnie 'He doesn't know.' I pretend to struggle against him.

"That's why she's here, motivation for you to behave. You know you shouldn't be so desperate you made is too easy." He began to push me out "She needs to talk you."

I looked at Anna and smiled as I hear her speak.

"Well, well, Rosalie Gilbert."

I cast a spell to silence the room. "Oh cut the act Anna. He doesn't know who I really am does he?" I smirked "Ah, you don't even trust him to know about me. You need to stay away from my brother."

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Do you really want to test me? Don't worry nobody can hear us talk? Now tell me why you have me and Bonnie here."

"I need that spell book and Damon is willing to do anything for you."

"Ha, Then you don't know him at all because he already tried to kill me. In fact he hopes that I die at this moment."

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what? Anna?"

"The way he looks at you."

"Please, he looks at me like that because I look like Katerina and she's the one that he loves."

I was getting upset about talking about Damon. What we had or could have had was gone. I would make him pay for last night.

"What did Damon do now?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Go ahead and try and use me Anna but it won't work."

I could feel Stefan and Damon trying to open our link and with them both trying it was too much for me. I fell to the ground knees hitting first and I held my head doing everything I could to keep them out. Anna grabbed me and placed me on the bed as I glanced at her I saw concern on her face as I blacked out.

When I woke up Anna was gone and Bonnie sat on the other bed. I asked for some water then Bonnie gave me this look when she asked for a sip. I let her have it, she then in turn threw it on Ben and started a fire on his arm and ran out only to stop when he grabbed me.

She came back in and locked the door afraid that something would happen to me. As Bonnie talked with Ben I could feel Stefan. So when the door opened I wanted to run to him and kiss him. But I knew that I had to get Bonnie out of there.

I let Bonnie have some time with her Grandmother before Stefan and I joined them in the dining room.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as we joined the Bennett's

"For now, you need to stay here." Said Stefan.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Said Sheila.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Replied Stefan.

"We'll protect ourselves"

"I hate to say this but maybe we should just let him have Katherine. Don't Bonnie, hear me out? The Bennett line is strong but with me by your side we can do a lot more." I said.

"Witches being pulled down by vampires' problems. As much as we tried to do the stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brothers girl and destroy the rest with fire then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree."

"He agreed once he'll do it again. No Stefan, he's hurt and I think I know what I have to do. Sorry but I think my powers are growing because our link is not open but I could hear your thought." I said looking at Stefan.

Sheila and Bonnie looked at me; Bonnie confused and Sheila looked worried and a bit proud. I looked at Sheila and said "I know you said I shouldn't do this anymore but if I don't do it this way Stefan will try to stop me."

I closed my eyes and thought of Damon and as I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in the library of the boarding house with Damon putting on his jacket about ready to turn.

"I'm going to have to change the locks. Did you stage a jail break?"

"Oh Damon, you should know me better by now locks can't stop me from getting inside. Stefan found me."

"Oh, brother. Ever the white knight."

"You need a witch to open that tomb Damon. I'll do it."

"I doubt that."

"I'm not going to stand here and say sorry that my sister and Stefan went to get the grimoire without you last night. I'm as angry as you Damon I told her to stay home. Then you made me drink your blood. So tell me Damon which one of us has the right to be angry."

"Fool me once shame on you."

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

"Who says I didn't?"

I walked closer to him to close enough to place my hand on his cheek. I swallowed as I looked into his eyes. "I know you didn't. We have something Damon, an understanding I know you feel that they betrayed you. Damon, I'm standing here looking into your eyes ready to promise you that I will help you get Katherine back."

I don't know what came over me but as I stood there I pulled him closer to me and our lips meet with a kiss. His hands were now on my waist. He deepen the kiss as he pushed me against one of the book shelves. He began to kiss down my neck telling me why he didn't compel me.

"Don't make me regret trusting you Rose."

"Bonnie and her Grams should be already set up."


	29. Fool Me Once Part 2

**Rosalie PoV:**

As Damon and I walked passing everyone at the party I spotted Elena talking with Caroline. I kept thinking of the short make out session I had with Damon. I say short because when I said that Bonnie and Sheila should have everything ready. He stopped everything that he was doing to me grab the book then dragged me to his car.

"Damon? Stop! Can we talk before we meet everyone else?"

"What is there to say?"

"You kissed me back. You didn't stop me or push me away."

"Yes, but you kissed me first."

"Damon, why?"

Damon turn to me and pushed me up against a tree. "Rose, maybe it's our bond or maybe I've always had feelings for you. But I will always let you be the one to make the first move for whatever it is we have."

Maybe he was right or maybe it was my teenage hormones going crazy. But I wanted to kiss him again, he must have heard my thoughts because then I felt his lips on mine. My hands went into his hair and pulled it a bit. I heard him growl before he began pulling away from me.

"We need to go to the tomb."

All I could do was nod before following after him to the tomb. As we got closer I heard Stefan and the Bennett witches talking. Damon whistled to get their attention.

"Brother, witches." said Damon.

"Everything okay?" asked Stefan as he came over to me.

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" I replied.

"I guess so." Said Bonnie.

"Air, earth, fire, water."

Stefan noticed Damon doing something and ask about it. Damon explained what he had and joked about me offering up my own blood for Katherine. I rolled my eyes saying no thanks.

"Admit it you can't wait to get rid of me." Said Damon.

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Replied Stefan.

"Enough you two we need silence." I said.

We began chanting the spell in Latin the torches around us rose high the door opened Stefan leave us to get ready to set those that tried to leave on fire. Damon turns to me and asks, "You ready?"

"What?"

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself. So you can seal me in?"

"Don't take her in I'll bring the walls down." Said Sheila.

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough both of you. Look he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." I said.

"May I?" asked Damon reaching for a torch.

I followed Damon in and stayed by his side. But being surrounded by all vampires and trying to concentrate on my sister and Damon's essence I was only able to find his. I understood that I had to find him soon and calm him. I was turning around only to find Anna.

"Great, what do you want?"

"Your blood for my mother." said Anna just before she bite into my wrist causing me to scream. I pushed her off me and raised my hand up to freeze her against the wall I had her against.

"You foolish girl. You seem to always fail to realize how strong I am."

I kneel in front of her mother and gave her my blood. "If I could have my mother back I would do anything to get her back. All you had to do was ask." Turning to face Anna mother "Don't make me regret giving you my blood."

I was about to get my wrist back when I felt someone pull me away and saw that it was Stefan. Telling me to run and that he would be right behind me. I ran out only to see Sheila and Bonnie looking at me.

"Rose, Stefan…"

"He's right behind me." The way that they looked at me I knew something was wrong. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Said Bonnie.

I looked at Sheila "What did you have us do Sheila?"

"I can't" said Stefan from behind me.

I didn't want to look at him because something told me that he did this knowing he be stuck. "Can't?" I turned to him "Can't what?"

I turned back when Bonnie spoke, "The spells still up and we can't get them out yet."

I turned to Stefan again, "Please, tell me that you went in there not knowing you couldn't come back out." The way that he avoided looking at me told me I was right. "Oh my god."

"I heard you scream."

"I don't care about that you know I can take care of myself. Stefan I can't lose you." I then began to think of Damon, "We can't leave him in there, we promised him both of us."

"I know."

"Even if we are able to break the seal we won't be able to hold it for long." Said Sheila.

When Stefan left us I turned to Sheila "Use me, draw your strength from me, but get them out of there please."

Both Bonnie and Sheila nodded and grab my hands, to begin chanting I stayed quiet I saw Anna and her mother leave. Bonnie was about to give up and pull away and I felt most of my power go into Sheila.

_~No Sheila!_

_~Take care of her please._

I nodded then I opened my link to Damon and Stefan I could hear them talking.

_~Damon, please. This is starting to hurt me._

The next thing I knew Stefan and Damon were out and the door was shut. Sheila and Bonnie catch me before I could fall and let go of me so that Stefan could carry me out into the open forest. I saw Jeremy and ran over to him. Stefan checks him and tells me he'll be okay I look over at Damon and begin to walk over to him. I hug him as I stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'll still help you find her."

I took Jeremy home before leaving to check on Bonnie. I called Stefan the moment I got to Sheila's. Bonnie was taking tea to Sheila but I already knew. I heard her call for me.

"Bonnie stop!"

"I can fix this."

With tears in our eyes I hugged her close to me shushing her. Telling her that we couldn't do anything magical.


	30. A Few Good Men Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

_*****DREAM***** _

_I was being chased by some kind of wolf all I knew was that I had to get to the cave. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of a church that was burning. I looked down at myself and I was in the same dress that Katrina was in when Damon showed me Anna through our link. So I began to search for him only to hear someone speak._

_"No, Miss Gilbert it was I."_

_I turned around to see Emily Bennett. I walked over to her and wrapped our arms together so we could walk away from the church._

_"Why am I here?"_

_"Katherine told me everything she knew about you. I brought you here because I didn't want you to blame yourself for Sheila's death."_

_"But I was strong enough to do the spell. She could have let Bonnie and I close it ourselves."_

_"Miss Gilbert, Sheila knew what she was doing and it was her time to go so both you and Bonnie can become a great team together. Now you must go, the Salvator bothers need you more than ever before. But I must warn you slowly the vampires are escaping the tomb."_

_*****(END DREAM)***** _

I woke up from my nap on the couch and heard Elena and Jenna talking about Bonnie. What caught my attention was when she asked about our real mother. I went upstairs and let Elena deal with it. I fell back to sleep on my bed still feeling very drained after that spell.

_*****(DREAM)***** _

_I was running from a wolf again I was close to that cave that I knew would keep me safe. As that was where we were told to go to when it was a full moon out. Just as I reached the entrance I heard its growl right behind me. I turned around to see two wolves growling at one another. I don't know what came over me but something about both these wolves made me feel safe rather than afraid. So I walk over to them and stood between them. I looked at the one to my left and his eyes look familiar to me I tried to remember how that was but my head began to hurt. The one to my right eyes I had never seen but something about him still made me feel safe._

_I didn't know what to do as I stood between them but they had stopped growling and just watched me. I wanted to touch the wolf that was to my left when the one on my right began to growl again._

_"Hey, stop that right now." I said and he stopped._

_I step closer to the one to my left again and then the moon was disappeared and both wolves began to change forms in front of me. Everything began to disappear on me before I could see whom they were to me._

_*****(END DREAM)***** _

I was in my room writing down my dream when both Elena and Stefan walk into my room. I shut my book as Stefan walked over to me as I stood up from my desk and Elena began to explain Jenna's theory on Alaric's wife. Elena showed me the address that Jenna found. Elena waited for me to say something and Stefan just held me in his arms.

"Hey." Stefan whispered as he turned me to face him.

"Stefan, don't when she's ready to speak she will don't push her." Said Elena.

Leaning my head on his chest to face Elena giving her a smile I said, "I'm fine Elena, it's more your choice then it is mine. I'll leave this up to you. We lost our parents once and if what Jenna says is true then that is just another parent we lost."

Elena looked at me taking everything I said to her and replied "Okay."

Stefan pushed away from me so that he could look at me. "Look you guys I should go. I need to deal with Damon."

Letting Stefan leave us alone I made sure that he was far enough not to hear us talk. I told Elena that we should go for at least to get some answers. We drove the hour or so to go see Trudie Peterson. I let Elena knock on the door. The door opened to us to see a woman with curly blond hair.

"Trudie Peterson?" I asked since Elena was too shocked to speak.

"Yes." She replied.

Getting over herself Elena finally spoke. "My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Rosalie Gilbert. We wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" asked Trudie.

Elena have begun to stutter so I asked, "Do you know if she had twin babies that she gave up for adoption?"

"My god, you're her daughters. I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure." Both Elena and I replied at the same time.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." she said stepping aside to let us in. I noticed that she didn't really ask us to come in. She was very careful with her words around us.

Elena finally had the courage to speak and wouldn't stop as we stood in Trudie's dining room. I let them talk as I felt around for any vampires and felt none. I tried to open my link to Stefan but he was blocking me from some reason. The next thing I knew was my concentration is broken and we are being told to leave. Getting to the car we notice a man standing in the street just staring and we both get into the car faster. I let Elena know that he was not a vampire but that I would let Stefan know about it. Elena explained to me what I missed out on since she noticed I wasn't fully there with them. I told her to drive safely that I was going to pop over to the boarding house to talk to Stefan. I thought about Stefan's room and I pop right into his room.

"Stefan?"

"Better. Me."

I turned to see Damon half naked. "You look, um…"

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" He said each word getting closer to me. I could feel how my body was heating up and wanting for him to touch me.

"Do you know that I am one of Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelors?" he said as he leaned into me our lips so close.

"Huh?" I said as I looked down at his lips.

"Yep."

He kept our distance close leaving it up me to take the final step and make our lips touch. I almost did kiss him but I moved back and said.

"Damon talk to me."


	31. A Few Good Men Part 2

**Rosalie POV:**

"Why?" he asked as he stood before the mirror.

"I'm not them, Damon."

"Help a guy out will yeah. Can't get this."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to help him with his shirt. As I stood there buttoning up his shirt I tried to avoid thinking about kissing him. Part of me couldn't understand why I wanted to kiss him so much when I knew that I love Stefan with all my heart. So I decided to tell him about what Elena and I had found out about our mother.

"So Elena and I found out who our birth mother is."

"Ecch. Who cares?" he said and it caused me to look up at him hurt. "She left you, she sucks."

I kept looking into his eyes and started to lean in to kiss him until I heard footsteps entering the room. I turned around to see Stefan.

"Stefan, there you are." I said as I almost ran over to him to get away from Damon.

"Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms around me to hold me in his arms.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow you know an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know fill you out a little bit." Said Damon as he threw the jacket on the chair and walked out the room.

"Why did you block me out earlier today? I was trying to let you know that Elena and I went to see Trudie."

"How did it go?" Stefan said avoiding my other question altogether.

"Elena, did all the talking but Trudie had vervain she knows about vampires. What made me notice was how she invited us in without really saying come in. It can't just be a coincidence."

"It isn't." he replied as he reached for something in his back pocket. "This is Alaric's wife."

I saw it and remembered the picture that Elena had shown me earlier in the day. "This is her, this is Isobel. He gave this to you?" I asked as I took the picture from him.

"Everything he knows about vampires he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"What?" I asked as felt that he wasn't telling something.

"Listen, Rosalie there a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you and Elena to hold off a little while before you both talk to him."

"What aren't you telling me Stefan?"

"I can't tell you right now. I want to be sure about this part. So for me can you just hold off for a bit?"

Stefan told me to leave and that he would meet me at the Grill. Elena was with Aunt Jenna so I walked over to her and pulled to the side and told her everything that Stefan had told me about Alaric and our birthmother. We went over to Matt and Caroline after a while. All of us talking until Matt's mother showed up.

"Hi, Mrs. Dovann." Said Caroline.

Kelly just smiled at her and greeted Elena. "Elena, honey."

"Hi Kelly." Replied Elena.

They chatted for a while as I rubbed Caroline's arm and whispered "Don't worry about it."

Kelly said her peace and I just wanted to slap her. She paid for her tickets and left.

"Matt, please just let me put her in her place. I swear to you that she just needs a good kick in the ass."

Elena and Caroline laughed and Matt just shakes his head no. Elena leaves to hang around Jenna and Matt pulls me with him.

"Have you heard from Tyler?"

"Yeah, why?" _Okay so I haven't heard from him since his father tried to make him fight my brother. But Matt didn't need to know that._

"He's been drinking a lot lately that's why."

"Are you sure about this Matt?"

He nodded and told me he had to get back to work but not before telling me I should talk to Tyler. As I walked around the place to find Elena and Jenna I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. So I decided to text him.

~ Ty, how you doing.

~ I'm good. And You?

~ Good just missing you.

~miss you too

~what would you say if I asked you to draw me?

~you saw my work or did your brother tell you about it?

~I saw it for myself. So will you draw me like one of your French girls?

~lol yeah just don't forget to wear the hope diamond.

~OH I Won't. I got to go talk to you later, Ty.

When I sat down with Elena and Jenna it was time for the sale of all the bachelors. I felt Stefan had arrived and started looking for him as I found him we both smiled. Damon was explaining some of the places he had been. When he got to the part about Alaric I realized that he was talking about my mother and I was pissed off. I saw Elena reaction so I told Jenna that I was taking her outside for some air.

"Elena, Rose." Called Stefan.

"That was what you didn't want to tell me. That he killed her?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Replied Stefan.

I didn't know what to think or say. Then I heard Elena say something about a man I looked up to see that it was the man form earlier today. Stefan ushered us inside Elena went to the bathroom and I stood by Caroline.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan."

"Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, its fake…"

_Matt will hate me for this,_ "No, Kelly what is fake is you. When Matt or Vicky needed you most you were off with a new flavor of the week. Matt likes Caroline and if you don't like it then you can just leave."

"Rose!" said Caroline.

Kelly just smiled at me, "I knew I liked you for a reason. Tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." She said as she walked away.

"Caroline, sorry she just gets to me. Look I got to go to Elena she needs me right now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go. Thank you."

I smiled at her before walking to the bathroom to find that Elena wasn't there. Walking out I bump into someone.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else."

I saw Elena walking with Stefan over to us. "Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman? I can't believe that I opened my heart to you. To allow myself to trust you."

"Rose." Called Elena.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Damon as he looked at Stefan then back at me.

"Did I forget to tell you my mother's name when we were talking earlier? You know the woman that gave us up?"

"Mm, hmm."

"Her name was Isobel. Go head. Reminisce about how you killed her." I walked around him and pulled Elena with me when I got this feeling that something wasn't right. Elena and I step outside to see the man again. I hear Stefan say something but I didn't pay him any attention.

"I have a message for you both." Said the man.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Who are you?" asked Stefan.

"Stop looking." Said the man.

_'Shut up Stefan let Elena speak to the man he seems to be compelled to only answer her.'_ I then close our link.

"Stop looking for what?" asked Elena.

"She doesn't what to know either of you. She doesn't want to talk to either of you."

"Isobel."

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a..."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'm done now." He said as he took a step back and was killed by a truck. Stefan took us home but I didn't stay long. I closed my eyes and thought of Alaric. When I opened my eyes I saw that I at the boarding house. I heard noises and ran as fast as I could.

"You got to put down the stake? Wow that courage."

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah, I did and I wasn't lying she was delicious."

Not wanting to know what would happen I walked up to Damon's room and waited for him. I sensed Alaric's death then I felt Stefan arrive but I stayed where I was. Damon came into his room and I pushed him against the wall. Damon looked for me and found me in his bed wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. I made sure nobody could hear me or enter his room or at least I thought I had. I released him but kept my shield up between us as he came closer to me. I opened our link so he would know what I was thinking about.

I moved my free hand to squeeze my breast thinking it was him touching me. I slowly moved my hand to travel to my underwear. I moaned thinking of him entering me. I heard him growl and saw that he was hard for me.

"Remove the shield Rose and then you can feel the real thing."

I removed the shield between us and then he was on top of me kissing me. I grind myself against him feeling pleasure from our connection. I borrowed his strength to flip us over, so that I that was on top of him. Pulling away from our kiss I punched my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart I letting go of it slowly. Pulling my hand out and I licked some of his blood from my hand.

"Did you turn my mother into you?"

"Yes and No." he groaned.

"Which one is it Damon? Yes or No?"

"Yes, she's a vampire and no, she's nothing like me."

"Give me a reason to let you live, Damon."

"You need me it's my strength you are using to have this power over me."

"That's where you are wrong, my pet. You see I'm a natural born witch who has been reborn and with it my strength you are just a nice added bonus. I think I can survive without you." I said as I placed my hands on his neck and snapped it. I got dressed and went home to see Elena on my bed sleeping. I changed my clothes and washed my hands before joining Elena in my bed. When she felt me join her in bed she quickly wrapped her arms around me.


	32. There Goes the Neighborhood Part 2

**Rosalie POV:**

I walked into the grill and walked up to the guy that had grabbed Elena by the arm.

"Kathrine!"

"I'm sorry. You have the wrong person." Replied Elena.

"Elena, there you are." I say as I stood in the side of them.

He looked at both of us in shock "My mistake."

We followed Caroline back to the pool table as Elena was texting I went to hug Matt.

_~Stefan a vampire recognized you. He and his friend left when they noticed you. I have a bad feeling about this._

I watched them play for a while and then I felt my link to Damon open. I began to feel how horny he was and I gasped when I saw the image he sent me of him on top of me. I crossed my legs to cut off any possible scent of me being wet. I looked for Damon and found him at the bar with my Aunt Jenna and Kelly drinking.

_~ You should have let me know you were safe in town, Rose._

_~ I don't have to report to you, Damon._

_~ You didn't close your legs on time Rose and I'm sure Stefan is curious as to why you got so wet when he is not even by you._

_~ Behave Damon._

I closed the link when I saw his smirk. After a while we all left to the boarding house to continue the fun. Stefan took Matt to look at his old car, when I caught up with them I saw Caroline run out of the garage.

"Shit!" I said because I knew it had something to do with Elena and Matt. I saw Elena and told her to stay so that I would deal with Caroline.

"Caroline."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you are over reacting Care."

"Rose?" she said before turning to face me, "You didn't see how they were all night. Besides, it doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with her, and I'm always gonna be the backup."

"Care, are you hearing yourself right now? How can you think that Matt is that kind of guy? Elena was his first girlfriend and with that they will always have that connection." I paused only to stop her from speaking, "No! Let me finish. Matt is not the kind of guy to just jump into a relationship if he wasn't sure about it."

"Rose, think about this I'm Matt's Elena backup, Elena is Bonnie's backup. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you are Stefan's Elena backup. Come on she's everyone's first choice."

"No! You don't get to bring Stefan and me into this. Matt is one of the good guys, Care. Don't let the history between my sister and him come between you both. Make your own history with him."

"You can't fool me Rose. I know you fear that Stefan will see right through you and go back to Elena."

I was about to choke her when we heard a car coming over. Stefan was nice enough to let Matt drive the car. I walked past Stefan and Elena thinking about what Caroline had said. I sat down on the stairs quietly and opened my link to Damon I needed to not think about Elena or Stefan.

_~I need you._

_~ (Growled) Not now. Busy._

~ **MINE!**

I was about to use my connection to hurt her when Matt voice stopped me. I moved out of everyone's view

"Mom." called Matt

"Damon." called Elena with a tone of hurt.

"Oh, my God. Matt." said Kelly

Matt looked over at Caroline. "I got too..."

"It's fine. Just go." said Caroline.

"I...I'll take her home." said Elena.

"Thanks man." he said before leaving.

Damon continues to drink. Elena went to grab her things to take Caroline home. Stefan let Elena know that he would take me home later. Damon went to the library and I followed after him.

"Really, Damon? How could you do that?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Don't start Rose..." he started to say before I stopped him by pulling him down to me for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and jumped into his waiting arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I allowed him to deepen the kiss as I began to move my core on his still hard erection. But when I suddenly stop he asked "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Someone is coming Damon. No it's not Stefan he is saying goodnight to Elena. It's someone that was at the grill earlier tonight."

"Go to my room or Stefan's we will deal with this go." he said as he let go of me.

Stefan came into the room just as I popped into Damon's room. I knew that I shouldn't have let what Caroline said get to me. But I was his second choice, when Elena decided to that she wanted nothing to do with this life. _How could I not see it. I'll always be second choice._ I was able to hear lots of things breaking down stairs. I decided to lay down on his bed for a bit enjoying his scent. I don't know how long it had been but when I began open my eyes a bit when I heard voices.

"Let her sleep, Stefan."

"I will in my bed."

"What don't you trust her in my bed? Do you really not trust her to be faithful to you?"

"I trust her just fine. I just don't like the way she is around you. Have you even tried to block her out of your head? You shouldn't let her into your head. She is always different after uses your link to her."

"What are you afraid that she will like being on the dark side of things? Oh and she enjoys the images I send her."

"Enough! Damon, I am not falling for your lies and I am taking her to my room." Stefan said as the door was shut. I heard them arguing some more but I was too tired to listen on them.

I heard the door being opened again. "You are not going into my room just to wake her up. Tell me have you noticed the shadow under her eyes."

"Fine, but stay away from that bed, Damon."

"Don't worry I promise I won't sleep in my bed."

The door closed but I kept my eyes shut even when I felt the bed dip.

"You're not fooling anyone hear Rose. You should be sleeping."

I couldn't stop myself "SSSHHH. I am sleeping you here nothing."

"Rose, why...did you just cast a spell in my room?"

I sat up and looked at Damon. "Yes, it was a silence spell nobody can hear us that is outside of your room and I have block-out anyone from entering my mind but you."

I sent him the image of the day I was here trap with him and Vicki. I heard him growl and then pinned me on his bed.

"Stop that. Now talk Rose."

Don't know if he forgot or just trusted me not to move my legs. I bent them then wrapped them around his waist arching my back to grind against him.

"Don't. Rose."

I did it again and he lost all control and kissed me and joined me in rubbing against each other for more friction. When he moved his kisses to my neck I moaned his name. "Oh Damon."

The next thing I know I feel the wind against my skin, and he's standing on the other side of the room.

"No more distractions and start talking Rose."

I glared at him and yelled "FIINNNEEE!" Breathing a little too hard because of the scream. "What's changed in you Damon? I thought you wanted me. Is it not why you sent me images of us together."

"Don't Rose. You don't get to avoid this why the sudden change of heart in wanting me now. So answer my question why did you make out with me? Why did you call out to me that you needed me?"

"I don't want to talk about that I want you inside me now, Damon." I said as I got out of his bed and walked over to him.

"I'll give you that if you will just tell why? What happened tonight that has you like this with me."

I stop walking and stared at him with my eyes beginning to blur. "As you know tonight Stefan and Elena went on a double date with Caroline and Matt. Caroline begged me to let this happen because she wanted to show Matt that Elena had moved on and that she was the better choice for him then Elena. Things didn't go as planned for her, when things got moved over here it was the last straw for her and the things she said got to me. Here you watch and then you will know why I needed you and called for you."

I sent him everything that happened between me and Caroline. I walked over to the bed and sat down grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Okay, so she's idiot with issues. She's wrong about you."

"Damon, stop please don't defend Stefan right now. When we both know I was his second choice when Elena choose not be with him after all."

"Don't forget you were the one that didn't even try to get him to pick you. I saw what you did at the bonfire you pushed him to Elena."

"You were there at that time? I thought you had just showed up a little bit before attacking Vicki."

"What can I say I like parties?"

"You are the only one that has made me feel that you are choosing me first. That was why I called you with our link and then I saw you with Kelly and I felt the need to hurt her badly. As well as the need to remind you who you belong to. I'm so tried Damon; you have no idea how many times I've been reborn. How many memories that I get back from those lives. Some of them scare me and I don't sleep."

I don't know when he finally moved to sit beside and hug me to him so that I could use his shoulder to cry on. "Well now, I'm in a bit of a pickle here I made a promise to you that you would have me inside you. But I know that you are not ready for that and you will regret it when you wake up so how about a rain check."

I gave him a sad smile and let him tuck me into his bed after he took off my jeans and shoes. He joined me in his bed and hugged me close to him. I whispered "Thank you, Damon." I closed my eyes thinking about how I wish that I was in Tyler's room listening to his heart beat. _Did I choose the wrong guy? What if it was the link that made them want me?_


	33. Let the Right One In Part 1

**Rosalie POV:**

_*****(DREAM)***** _

_I saw Stefan walking or running in the woods and kept looking over his shoulder. It was raining so he had a hooded jacket. I don't know how many but he was being attacked._

_The scene changed and I saw him in a dark room tied up with his hands above his head. I don't know how but I was able to feel all his pain._

_*****(END DREAM) *****_

I woke up screaming out for Stefan. I looked around and saw that I was alone in Damon's room. Stefan came in quickly and hugged me in his arms when he saw how frighten I was. When I was clam enough he told me that Elena was down stairs with Damon.

"Okay. So now she knows what happen last night after she left. Does she know they are the vampires that were in the tomb?" I asked trying to avoid that I had called out to him.

Stefan nodded but asked, "What' wrong? Why did you call out for me?"

I didn't know if I should tell him or keep it to myself. But I decided to tell him, "Oh Stefan, I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, but I saw you being taken and tortured. I was also able to feel your pain."

"Don't worry about that let's go downstairs before Damon and Elena kill each other."

"Stefan?" I called to him as he walked to the door. "I have never seen something like this Stefan. It must be a warning. Stefan, I only dream of things that are of my past."

He looked at me and walked back over to calm me down again, "I promise that I will not go anywhere without Damon." hugging me he continues, "Is that better for you to relax enough."

"I'll be more relaxed if I stayed up here and avoided my sister."

"Sorry, but I think you would like to be sure that your sister is still alive."

"Fine," I sighed "you win." I laughed a little at the thought of Damon and Elena killing each other. We made it in time to see Damon walk away from her.

Elena saw me and ran over to me and hugged me. "Rose, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was safe they didn't see me." I said hugging her back. _I was not about to tell her that I slept in Damon bed and in Damon arms for half the night._

Pulling away to look at me "Let me take you home okay."

I smiled at her. "Okay." I turned to Stefan who was still at my side and showed him my dream "Please, be careful today."

"I will now go with your sister." He said pulling me from Elena to kiss me on my head. I began to notice that when Elena was around that he would kiss me on the cheek or my forehead. The only time Elena saw more than that was when she would interrupt us.

**BACK HOME**

I was in the shower when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked to see that there was nothing wrong with me but I was feeling the pain. I tried to open my link to Damon.

_~Damon help._

Everything went dark after that and when I woke up I was dressed and laying on Elena's bed.

"Hey! Your awake."

"How did you get me on the bed?"

"It was not easy."

We both laughed and I heard Elena's phone ring and she looked at it and just choose to ignore the call.

"Who is that?"

"Damon you would think after I missed his call five times he would stop. Hey let's get you something to eat okay." 

I nodded and we both went down stairs. We ate our food and she waited until I was ready to explain what happened in the shower. I told that I felt like I had been stab but nothing was wrong with me. I also told her about what I felt last night before falling asleep waiting for them to tell me it was safe. Elena left to get something from upstairs when I heard her phone again. I got up to walk to the living room calling out to her, "You know you could just answer the call."

"No, thanks." she said just as someone knocked on the door.

She goes to answer since she is closer.

"Your ignoring me." I heard Damon and turned to him shock about not being able to sense him. _Something is wrong with me I always sense him but as I tried again I could feel Stefan was blocking me from reaching out to anyone._

"The six missed calls? Sorry, my phone is dead."

Damon found me then took noticed of my shock face and played it off, "You need to l stop leaving your phone in Stefan's room. I tried calling you." Then he threw my purse at me.

"Sorry, why did you need to call me."

I tried to feel for him again and I think he was trying to because I just got a headache.

"Looking for Stefan and I thought he was with you. He left to go hunt and never came back."

"What? He promised me that he would not go anywhere without you. Damn it they must have him. I warned him not to go into those damn woods alone, please stop trying to open the connection Stefan is somehow blocking you and himself from me. "

Out of nowhere I began to feel pain of being stabbed. Both Damon and Elena came over to look at me and pushed me to sit down on the couch. When Damon went to lift up my shirt I batted his hands away. He rolled his eyes and moved to let Elena check and they found nothing on me. When the pain slowly dissipated, "I feel his pain Damon." 

I began to feel Damon's anger I looked up at him and saw that he had wide eyes.

"Not possible. I read that book you bought over for Stefan to read. You are still untouched and I can smell your innocence."

I blushed a little, "Your right but you are also wrong." I tried to look away from him and saw Elena leave the room. "He has entered me just not completely. You or Elena have a way of interrupting us."

I heard him growl, "How stupid can you two be? You may not be getting scares from this, but you are feeling his pain, Rose."

I got angry with him and stood up to tried to feel for Stefan one last time only to grab my head in pain. Damon catching me before I hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked as she ran back into the room. I began to feel Damon giving me his strength. Stefan must be getting to weak to block Damon from me.

_~Rose, use my strength and my eyes._

I looked at Damon a grabbed his arm "No! I can't lose you too. They hate you and just as much as Stefan."

He looked at Elena, "Keep her here call Bonnie if you must to help you." He pulled his arm out of my hold and left without saying a word to me.

**PEARL'S HOUSE**

I calmed myself enough to do as Damon told me to do and use his eyes. I didn't care what was said I just needed to see Stefan. I screamed again in pain then grabbed Elena closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were in Damon's car. Elena jumped out of the car and spoke nicely to Damon for once since they had a common goal.

"She felt pain again but brought us here anyways. How does she even have the strength to still use her powers?" 

"Elena, how much has she told you about herself?"

"Not much just that she's a witch like Bonnie. Why?"

"Oh Elena, she is nothing like Bonnie, but she needs to tell you her secrets."

I got out of the car now that I had regained my strength being closer to Damon, "Damon, enough! Why are you not going into that house to get Stefan out?"

"Because the woman that lives in that house is compelled to not let me in."

I growled "Fine, I'll go in. Elena you want to know about me and why I still have to strength to keep moving. Come and stay behind me."

"Rose." Damon grabbed me but falls to the ground in pain.

"Don't you dare try to stop me. The man I love is in that house and I will do everything that I can to get him out safe." _~Even if it means letting them learn about me._

I felt Damon's emotions about what I said about Stefan. Elena hugged me tight from behind. "Rose, your scaring me. Lets think about this first. Please, you know that Stefan wouldn't want you to go in like this."

I fell to my knees bringing her down with me crying I let Damon go.

_~ I'm so sorry and I don't know what came over me._

"We will get him out of there Rose. Even if I have to go in there myself." said Elena.

"NO!" both Damon and I yelled out.

**THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

We got into Damon's car and he drove us to the school to find Alaric. Elena and I stayed in the car when my eyes began to burn and I felt a knife scrap across my chest. Elena ran out to quickly when she saw how much worse I was getting. I decided to look through Damon's eyes.

_~Don't tease him. Let Elena do the talking._

He was about to reply when Elena saw her stand beside him.

_~Don't you dare lie to him._

The pain became too much and I passed out. It was a lot darker then before when I woke up. I was able to move and not feel the pain as much. I guess it having Damon's link open calmed me and Stefan no longer had the strength to keep me out. So he gave what he had left so that I didn't feel his pain and with both links open I felt stronger. I got out of the car and walked into the school to find Damon, Alaric, and Elena. I found them arguing about Elena not going with them.

"You are staying in the car Elena." I said as I walked into the room.

"Rose!" said Damon and Elena. "Rosalie!" said Alaric.

With tears in my eyes as I looked at Damon, "Stefan's weak Damon, he is sending me the last of his strength just so that I don't feel his pain anymore."

Elena not liking how I was ignoring her walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I looked at the men in the room with a sad smile. Pulling away from me Elena said, "Rose, you and I need to have a talk about your powers; when this is all said and done."

"Yeah and we will I promise. We just need to get in that house and get Stefan out."

"Oh no, you are not going in either." said Alaric.

"I know and what I can do is easily done from the outside."

Shaking his head and putting things into a bag Alaric said, "If we are going to go, let's go."

**OUTSIDE PEARL'S HOUSE**

"Why couldn't we just go with Alaric?" asked Elena.

I looked at her annoyed "Because we look Kathrine and they would know that something is up. Now shush I need to listen out for Alaric and Damon."

"Okay, how are you able to do that?"

"Elena, now is not the time to talk about this. We need to move a little closer. Alaric is angry at Damon about something."

_~Really? Damon, did you have to kill the woman?_

_~(growls) YES!_

"What did Damon do now?" she asked.

I looked at her with a sad smile, "He did what needed to be done."

"What needed... Oh." she said as it dawned on her.

"Yeah and Alaric wasn't too happy about it. It was the only way to get Damon inside to save Stefan."

"Rose, don't defend him like that. You could have gone in and used your powers."

I turned to Elena angry. " Yes, of course I could. That's exactly how my powers work. Elena, tell me this, who is going to protect me from behind when I am using my power. YOU! What powers do you have? None. I don't know about you but I don't think my powers can override compulsion." _Okay I could, I wasn't stupid but it would hurt the person and he or she wouldn't be able to remain quiet._ "Elena, you just don't get it do you." I was up in her face when I was done speaking and I didn't care if she was hurt by my words.

She had tears in her eyes, so I turned away from her and continued to listen out for Alaric and Damon. I turned back to her after a bit and apologized to her, and in turn she apologized as well for pushing me the way she did. Also claiming that she was worried about how close Damon and I were getting. _If only she knew the truth about how close, we have gotten lately and that it was because my issues with trust and Care's words from the other night_

"Follow me, Alaric just left."


	34. There Goes the Neighborhood Part 1

**Rosalie PoV:**

_*****(DREAM)***** _

_Once again I was dragged to a ball with Katrina who was off dancing while I stood alone watching her I smiled. I sensed him again so I smiled waiting for him to come close to me._

_"You know Eli, I'm beginning to think you are stocking me."_

_He was standing right behind me and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me towards him._

_"But is it stocking if the person is only family."_

_"You are family to me Eli, how is my husband?"_

_"He is well and in his castle searching for ingredients he needs for his spell."_

_I continued watching for my sister only to notice that she was gone again._

_"Eli, come we must find my sister." I said as I grabbed his hand that was wrapped around me and pulled him along with me. "I pray she doesn't do anything she may regret."_

_When I found her Elijah stopped me. "It's too late let her enjoy herself." I heard her moans and then a man's groans._

_"Oh Eli…" I began to say before he pushed me to the wall and leans against me._

_"Shush." He said before he places a gentle kiss on my lips._

_*****(END DREAM)***** _

"NO!" I said as I jumped up in bed. Forgetting that Elena was with me and waking her up as I yelled. I went to my desk and wrote down my dream.

"Another dream, Rose?" Elena asked.

"Yes." I said not looking up from my journal.

"Does Stefan know about them?"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it?" she said as she walked over to me looking over my shoulder to read.

"Well yes he knows about them but not all the details about them."

"So, who is this Eli guy?"

I looked at her thinking about it, "I don't know but he has been in my dreams lately." _Of course I knew I just wasn't ready for her to know._

"Well we should get ready for school."

"Lena, I don't think I feel up for going to school today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I won't be able to concentrate today. Have fun today you need it."

Elena and Jeremy went to school while I tried to understand what was wrong with me lately. These dreams are driving me crazy they are getting harder to understand. _Why would Elijah kiss me?_ I thought about what I had done with Damon and I knew that I had to go deal with him so I left in my car to the boarding house to check on Damon. As I drove up to the house I felt two other vampires in the house with Damon. I slowly walked in and heard them talking about Katarina. Hearing Damon say he no longer desired her made my heart feel weird so I opened my link to Damon letting him know I was there and telling him not to say anything to cause trouble. Of course he didn't listen to me so I let Pearl cause a little bit of damage to his eyes before I step into the room and throwing her across the room with a gust of wind. Proud of myself for being able to use wind again. I made sure to the Pearl and Anna where pinned to the windows where the sun was hitting them.

"Now that is no way to treat my pet."

"You're a witch? How could I not remember this?"

"I forbid anyone to keep this knowledge of me unless they need to know. Now it seems you must keep it, so that you stay away from Damon. Damon is MINE. You touch him I will harm you to the point you wish you had died in that church. You can talk about how old you are and I don't care because I am older than my dear sister believes me to be."

"We just want to live here in peace, right mother." Said Anna.

Peal nodded in agreement with Anna so I released them from my hold. "Leave and speak of me to nobody. DAMON IS MINE! If you or any of the others come near him again I will burn you alive. You would be wise to fear me, I may look weak but I am quite strong."

As Pearl and Anna left the boarding house I walked over to Damon and checked his eyes. Pearl didn't get to do too much damage to him so he will fine on his own.

"Stay out of trouble I need to find out where they are staying and how many are staying with her."

I was stepping away from him when he grabbed me saying "No, you can't."

I looked at him and sighed I was angry with him but I still wasn't ready to forgive him. I looked at him wanting to kiss him so much but I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his forehead.

"Damon, I'll be fine I have my powers and I'll do just fine if need be I'll use both yours and Stefan link." I whispered to him.

I left Damon alone to heal and drove home before Elena could get home to check on me. She sent me a text letting me know that Caroline had asked her and Stefan to go on a double date with her and Matt. I walked up to my room the moment I got back home. I began searching for the candles that we used the night we summoned Emily. When I placed them on my desk I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Stefan and I smiled at him.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked him.

"Missed you." He replied as leaned against my door.

"Really?" I asked he nodded and walked over to me. Grabbing me and holding me in his arms to show me just how much missed me. He guided me to my bed both of us falling on to it laughing. Looking into each other eyes we stopped laughing and began to kiss. I moaned when his hands moved around my body and he deepen the kiss. Feeling how hard he was for me I arched up my body to meet with him and it caused him to growl. As we started to undress each other we heard a knock on my door and saw that it was Elena. We both got off the bed and began to quickly fix ourselves.

"Sorry, to interrupt but the door was open and I wanted to be sure that you were okay with Stefan and me going on this date." Elena asked.

"Lena, if I had been at school I am sure she would have still asked you to go on the date mainly because she wants Matt to know that you have moved on and that he needs to move on and be serious with her. Besides she asked me before you text me about it."

"What? Rose!"

"Lena, do you really believe that she just ask you do this without letting me know. Stefan is my boyfriend, she knows how I feel about this more then you know."

"Oh."

"Lena, promise me something tonight can you try not to bring up the old times."

"I'll try but I can't stop it if he starts it."

I thought about how Matt likes to talk and how he misses those days. I agreed to not get upset with her if Matt starts it up. Elena left my room to go get ready and closed my door on the way out. I smiled at the door as I felt Stefan wrap his arms around my waist from behind me. Kissing my neck as I leaned to the side to give him better accesses to my neck.

"Mmm, Stefan you don't have time for this right now. If we start something now I won't want you stop and this night is important to Caroline. It has to be perfect for her, she really needs this and Matt is the guy she needs."

Stefan just kept kissing me and then turned me around to stop me from talking with his lips on my own. Picking me up by the waist so that my legs wrapped around him as he walked us to my bed. Slowly placing me on the bed kissing my neck again.

"Rose, I heard what you said but I don't think I can stop. I missed you today and every time we start something we get interrupted. I am hurting to have you. Rose, all this teasing we do is leaving me always with my boys blue." He whispered into my ear as he rocks into me.

"Oh Stefan." I said as I pulled his hair and guided him to my lips kissing with so much hunger.

Once again we began to touch each other bodies and our clothes slowly coming off. Once we were just in our underwear's he grabbed my hands and held them above my head with one hand and his other free hand was moving towards my underwear and his mouth on my breast sucking on the nipple. I moaned and tried to pull myself free so that I could touch him. His finger sliding into me I winced at this new experience slowly it began to feel very good.

"Rose." Called Elena as she knocked on the door.

"Not now Lena." I replied as Stefan growled against my neck. But he continued to move his fingers he had inside me faster.

"We need to leave soon." She called out. We then heard footsteps walking away from my door.

Stefan stop kissing and leaned his head against mine as brought me over the edge with just his fingers. I almost yelled his name but he kissed me to stop me from the whole house hearing us.

"Caroline, is so lucky that I love you so much to do this for her." He said as pulled out his fingers out me to lick my juices off of them.

Biting my lip at his reply I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I wished we could continue.

"Stefan, we need to get dressed quickly. Sorry that we were interrupted again."

"No, I'm sorry you warned me that we shouldn't start this. I just wanted to know that it's me and only me that gets you this way." He said as he began to get dressed.

I looked at him confused "Stefan, where is this coming from?"

"I saw what you did with Damon well not everything but just enough of it."

"Oh Stefan, I don't feel that way for him. And I needed to punish him for killing Alaric. Which is why I didn't want to go to school I couldn't be in class knowing that Damon killed another teacher and see a new teacher." I said put my shirt back on.

"Rose, Alaric is not dead."

"Stefan, I saw Damon kill him with my own eyes."

"I know I saw him dead too, look I'll tell you more about this later I need to leave with Elena." He said as he kissed me on my forehead before leaving my room. Putting on my shoes I then placed the candles on the floor talked to any Bennette witch willing to talk to me and help me figure out how to get ride all the extra vampires. But they weren't much help and only told me to stay away from them for now.

Getting anger with them only made wish that Bonnie was back. I decided to search for Pearl and follow her to the place she was staying. I stayed far enough to not be noticed or smelled by them. I used my link to Damon that was still left open to hear what was going on in the house.

"Oh Bonnie I need your Help." I whispered to myself.

After a while I saw two of them leave the house. I decided to follow them and they arrived at **'The Mystic Grill'.**


	35. Let the Right One in Part 2

**Rosalie POV:**

"What are you doing, Rose?"

"You were right, and I was wrong. So now we are going to work together to save Stefan."

She smiled and we both moved along the wall of the house going for the basement door. It was locked and she was about to break a window to unlock it. I stopped her so that I could try.

"Let me try." it was an easy spell to learn really. So when I unlocked it we walked in and saw a guy sitting down listening to something.

"Wait, here let me try something."

I stood where he could see me and when he catch the smell of me he stood up and began to walk over to me slowly. Damon stabbed him in the neck before I try anything.

"Really, are you out of your mind."

"I'm a witch Damon. I could have protected myself."

"Oh yeah and that one I could hear her heart beating faster than yours. If I could just imagine who else can hear it."

I walked past him and into the room holding Stefan.

"Rose... you shouldn't be here."

"She and Elena where supposed to stay by the car." said Damon. He went to kill the other vampire in the room only for Stefan to stop him. "Whatever. Let's get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan warned.

"Elena, pull that." said Damon as he came to stand by me in front of Stefan.

Elena did as she was told and both Damon and I caught Stefan before he could hit the floor. Damon tells Stefan to get dressed so that we can go, but Stefan tries to free the other vampire. I stop him and use a spell the remove the stakes that were used on him. Damon left the room for a bit before coming back and asking Elena and I if we could handle taking Stefan to the car.

"Yeah." replied Elena.

Before I could stop myself I said, "No! Damon." I already knew his plans. "We got Stefan let's just go please. I can't lose you."

Damon smirked "Go Rose. You rescue and I'll distract."

Elena had to pull me along to leave Damon behind and help with Stefan. On the way to the car we tripped on something and Elena cut herself on something because I felt the cut on me appear and with the both of us with open wounds it wasn't helping Stefan with his hunger. He tried to avoid it by asking if we were okay. We let him know that we are okay and work to get him into the car first before we get in I shut the door and grab Elena's hand.

"Let me see."

"It's nothing Rose."

"Elena, to Stefan that is not nothing. I'm going to heal you." As I healed her I notice that the cut in my hand was still there. _Hmm, normally I heal as soon as she does._

We got in the car Elena in the back seat and me in the driver seat where I notice that the car was messed with. I hear glass break and see Stefan being pulled out of the car. I tell Elena to stay and I get out in time to see Stefan getting stabbed. Elena didn't listen to me and got out and stabs Fredrick in the back as I run to Stefan who is too weak to do anything but tries to breath anyway.

"Stefan!" I cry out as I kneel at his side. He just laid there unable to say anything.

Elena was soon crying out his name and he turns to her. I look at her and see that she is still in love with him. I noticed that Fredrick is beginning to move slowly.

"Come on Stefan. Get up." I put my still open wound to his mouth taking a few drops of my blood.

Stefan pulled away from me, "Run Rose. Run."

"No. Stefan you need this. I trust you." I said and he took my hand and took more blood from me that he needed.

"Elena, go hide. I'll follow I promise."

She nodded then ran as I told her to do.

"I have to go Stefan, don't let him hurt you." I said as I kissed his lips then ran to wait with Elena. I turned around in time to see Fredrick getting up and walk over to Stefan."

_~ Now Stefan! He's about to stab you._

Stefan moved fast and stabbed Fredrick then pushed him into a tree and repeatedly stabbed him. Elena looked scared so I ran over to Stefan to stop him. He was about to hurt me but stopped once he realized it was me.

**BOARDING HOUSE:**

I was standing in Stefan's room waiting for him to get out of the shower looking out of the window. Elena was waiting for me downstairs. Stefan came in giving me his speech about what happened.

"I'm sorry for what I did by..."

"No, what you did saved me and I saved you and Elena." he said as he walked up to me.

I pulled him to me and kissed him as our kiss was getting more passionate Elena interrupted us telling me that we needed to get over to Matt's house.

**MATT'S HOUSE:**

When they let us in Elena went over to Matt and hugged him. I went over to Tyler and Jeremy. I hugged Jeremy first and looked over at Tyler.

"Tyler."

"Rose."

"Do you need a hug Ty?" I said biting my lower lip. He nodded so I let go of Jeremy and hug him.

**Home:**

"Jer... are you okay?" asked Elena.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep."

I follow him as Elena stayed downstairs. He closed his door so I went into Elena's room to get into his room and I heard him talking to Anna what she said made me push the door open and stopped her from leaving.

"Oh. No you don't Anna."

"Rose." called Jeremy.

I walked over to her, "I thought I told you to stay away from my brother."

"Rose, Stop!" Jeremy yelled.

"Come on, Anna. Don't be hurt because my brother loved someone before you." I grabbed her by the neck choking her. "Then you tell my brother that you are going to turn him. You'll have to kill me before even think of doing that."

"Rose! Stop. Let her go." Jeremy called out.

"Leave Anna. Next time I won't let you live." I said I pushed her to the window. She leaves quickly and I stand there trying to calm down.

"Rose?" called Jeremy.

I didn't look at him because somehow I was able to vamp out. It felt more like an attack mode way or something because I was positive that I did not want blood. I didn't need him asking me if I was a vampire. _This had to do with Stefan. Was I wrong to give him my blood._

"How are you able to hurt a vampire like that?"

Once I was more relaxed and back to normal I looked over at him.

"I'm a very powerful witch." _with two familiars that happen to be vampires. I can use their strength, speed, hearing, and today with Anna I just found out I could vamp out._ Yeah not going to tell him that.

"Really a witch. Like broom stick, mole, ugly nose, green skin kind of witch."

"Ha ha ha I'm not an evil witch you jerk."

"Hey I had to ask."

"Whatever." I got up to leave when Jeremy stopped me.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Jer."

"Stay with me tonight."

"Yeah sure, let me just go change."

As I went to change I began to wonder if I could compel someone to forget like Damon and Stefan could do. I hated the thought of doing it I walked to Elena's room and told her what happened and asked her to go with me to Jeremy's room to test out my theory. We agreed that it was better and safer if Jeremy didn't know that I was a witch.

Jeremy was sitting at his desk as Elena and I walked into the room. I kneel to eye level with Jeremy telling him to forget about seeing me attacking Anna or that I was witch. Telling him that Anna left upset and that I knock on his door checking on him and him asking to spend the night in his room. When it worked both Elena and I both had a tear falling down our cheek at Jeremy's reply.

"Yes, Rose, please stay with me tonight."

I knew things were changing and I didn't know if I was going to like this change. _I need to stay away from Damon and Stefan for a while._


	36. Under Control Part 1

**Rosalie POV:**

_***DREAM***_

_I was in my room talking to Stefan about how I was ready to take our relationship too the next level. We were on my bed sitting when he got up to lock the door. Returning to my bed to lean over me and kissed me and slowly leading me to head of the bed with him hovering over me. His hands began to roam over my body I allowed myself to enjoy his touch and I began to move my own hands over his chest slowly moving to his pants to remove his belt. Grabbing my hands to place them above my head he settles himself between my thighs. I could feel how hard he was so I arch my body to get some friction. His kisses slowly left my lips going down my neck and stopping just above my carotid artery where he could hear my blood rushing. Letting go of my hands I move them to pull his shirt off of him. When he suddenly jumps away from with his face changed with fear in his eyes along with lust and want for me._

_"I trust you, Stefan."_

_"No!"he growled and left my room._

_***End Dream***_

I woke up alone in my room noticing that Elena had laid out my clothes for me and placed my journal on my night stand with a pen. Sighing to my self I realized that she must have been in the room while I was dreaming and speaking or how she would tell me mumble out words she didn't understand. I quickly wrote down what I could remember about the dream and then grabbed my clothes and walked in the bathroom to get ready for the day. The last few days had been hard on all of us I had been hanging out with Tyler and both Damon and Stefan had kept away from me. I understood why Stefan was staying away mainly because he was trying to get control over his thirst after taking my blood. Either way it was good not having them around I felt like things were almost back to a normal for me and my siblings. I was on my way down the stairs when Elena called out that she was leaving and if Jeremy didn't hurry that she would leave without them. I smiled because I had my own car and didn't have to be the one giving them a ride to school but when Elena went quiet I looked up to see our Uncle.

"Elena."said John.

"Uncle John, Hi."said Elena but I could hear she really wasn't happy about seeing him. U had no problem with him because he normally stayed out of my way.

"Rose." he said when he noticed me.

"Morning, Uncle John." I said as I pushed Elena out the door "we got school sorry we can't chat."

I turned back to Jenna and mouth 'sorry'I then pulled Jeremy out the door. After making sure both Elena and Jeremy had left I walked back to the door and could hear Jenna talking to or arguing with John. I walked back in saying I forgot my keying and asked John if he would move his car so that I could leave. He nodded and went outside to move his car out of the way.

"Everything alright, Aunt Jenna."

She nodded and smiled at hearing call her that. It had been a while since I had called her that and I knew it was wrong of me to still be upset with her. I hugged her and left to go to school. When I got there I found Tyler sitting with my brother talking about I would assume Vicky. I walked over to them and asked Jeremy if I could steal Tyler away for a bit. Without waiting for a reply I pulled Tyler with to out spot under the bleachers. I pulled out the bottle he had hidden in his jacket and just looked at him and he could tell how upset I was with him. He tried to pull it out of my hand but I just moved it out of his reach. But what he had done next to be able to get the bottle only backfired on the both of us. He kissed me hard on the lips and stopped reaching for the bottle to settle his hands on my waist and pull me onto his lap.

I knew it was wrong for me to let him continue and I should stop him but I missed him so much and no matter his mistakes he always choose me over any girl that would flirt with him. Hell he always choose me over Vicky my she rest in peace. Feeling him getting hard under me I grind myself on him earning a groan from him with his hands still on my waist and guiding my rocking movement on him, he then started moving his kisses to my neck. It was when I felt his teeth graze my neck that got me thinking straight.

"Talk to me, Tyler."

He stopped what he was doing and groaned it took a bit for him to catch his breath to speak. "What do you want me to say."

"Tyler!"I said a little hurt with the way he growled at me. _Could all this be about me and not just Vicky's death._ "Talk to me about your feelings, anything. You could always tell me anything." I said as I grabbed his face in my hands to make him look at me.

With his hands now on my face to pulled me into a kiss that should have explained to me what he was really feeling. This time I stopped the kiss because this was not how I wanted to get him to tell me his feelings. "Tyler...not...like...this." trying to get my breath back.

I heard him growl I looked into his eyes seeing a tint of yellow "Not ever. Your not even mine."

Not sure what I was thinking I said "Tyler, lets go to your house."

Pushing me off him he yells " **NO**!"

"Tyler, what is going on with you."I said as I stood up and picked up the bottle from the floor beside me.

"Nothing for you to worry about. What I do is none of your business anymore."

I knew what he said was true but there was nothing I could say. So I did the one thing that came to me knowing that it would be the only thing to get him to talk. "Then take me to your truck ,Tyler. So you can take what you've been asking me to give to you." _God I hope this works and I won't have to really go through with this part._

The next thing I knew he was hugging me and mumbling things that I could understand I held on to him as he needed me too. We both ended up on our knees.

"Tyler, I don't understand what you are saying."

He pulled away from me and just looked at me. "As much as I would love to take you up on that offer of yours. But we both know that you don't have it in you to cheat on your boyfriend."

"Yeah and what do you call what we did so far then. Is this not considered cheating. I been making out with you my **Ex boyfriend** while trying to get you to talk to me." I sighed and leaned on him. "Do you mind telling me why Matt is telling me that you are drinking like crazy and the fact that I found this bottle on you." I said while holding said bottle in front of him. He tried to grab it again so I put it inside my bra under my shirt. Hoping that he wouldn't dare go for it. I looked up at him to see that he had a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"We have a history Rose, we are bound to kiss each other here and there. But to go all out and sleep with me its not in you to cheat on your boyfriend."Shaking his head he said "Rose, what do you want to hear? That I hate that you are gone." I was about to say something but he just put his hand on my mouth and continued "That I hate seeing you with him. Both you and Elena helped Matt deal with the whole Vicky thing. I have lots of reasons to drink Rose, and its not your job to stop me. Oh and to top it off you know how things are with my father." Tyler said as he stood up to rant and yell at me.

So I stood up and got in his face. "I will always care for you Tyler. What you do will always matter to me. When will you understand that I will _always_ love you. I told you that I needed time away from us because all we ever did was fight over stupid things. _God_ look at us right now, I just wanted you to talk to me like you use to before we started dating and here we are fighting."

Tyler grabbed my face and kissed me slowly and gently and pulled away from me with apologies. We sat down and he began telling me that had been going with him and his father. How his father blamed him for me leaving him. I told him he shouldn't let his father get to him like that. Then I reminded him of the promise I had made to him about us being together again someday if it was meant to be.

"Please stop drinking or at least don't over do the drinking. Remember that time you and Matt got Elena and I drunk for the first time."

"Yeah, I remember the look on both you and Elena when your father caught us at the Grill." He sighed remembering "Good times. I make no promises on stopping but I will try to slow down."

We hugged and as we pulled apart he kissed me and tried to reach for the bottle and I slapped his hand away.

With hands up in the air "I had to try. Have I told you yet that you look beautiful today?"

"No, you haven't. And nice try don't even think about getting this bottle back Ty."I said and rolled my eyes. _Will we ever get back to how it use to be._

Shaking his head he left on him way as I went to look for Elena. I wasn't able to find her until our History class with was at the end of the day he asked us to stay behind so he could talk to us. I looked at Elena and back at Alaric I had a feel about what he wanted to talk about but I just didn't care for it right now. I told Elena that I would see her at home that I was going to hang out with Caroline. Just as I was leaving the classroom I felt Damon's link open and him showing me my Uncle speech. I tried to close it not caring about my Uncle until I felt Damon's emotions through our link. He was worried about what the vampires from the tomb could be doing to might get both him and Stefan into trouble.

Once I was with her I talked to her about what I did with Tyler and even she said that we had happened wasn't cheating. She asked me to help make dinner for Matt and his mother which I did but this time I went with her to drop off the food so that Matt's mother wouldn't try and attack her. We knock on the door and this time it was Matt that answered the door. He let us in and looked at the food in our hands I had the main dish while Caroline cared dessert.

"You guys really didn't have to do this."said Matt

"It was no problem at all you know that I love cooking and besides I really don't want to in the same house as my Uncle John."

"Rosalie, is that yo..u." said Kelly as she came into the room seeing my and Caroline.

I rolled my eyes "Kelly, out of the love I have for your son. All I am going to say is that leave Caroline alone she and I worked hard on this food and we all know you will not be cooking anytime soon and Matt needs real food and not the junk from work." Kelly stop right beside me.

"Hey!"said Matt as he sat down at the table.

"Really, Matt that food is fine when hang out as a group but every day no. So please eat this food that we made you. Kelly you need food and not this bottle." I said as I pulled a bottle out from between her breast.

"Rose!" yelled both Matt and Caroline.

"I knew I like you for a reason." Kelly said as she went to sit down at the table. "Matt, now she the kind the girl you should be with."

Matt and I wince as Caroline put her dish down and walks out of the house slamming the door behind her. I put the bottle that I had in my hand and put it on the opposite side from Tyler's bottle. I looked up to see Matt was looking at my boobs so to make matters worse I teased by pushing them a bit to adjust them. Kelly saw what I did and coughed causing Matt to look at my face to see that he had been caught looking.

"You liked what you saw, Matt?"

"Please, don't Rose. Not today." he said with his turning red.

I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen and started getting things out to serve both Kelly and Matt. I knew I would have to deal with Caroline and tell to stop letting Kelly get to her like that. It was when I they were done eating that realized how much I missed hanging out with Matt as we were washing the dishes.

"Hey!" I said as he splashed me with water. I knew that the way that Matt looked at me he only cared for me as a sister. I smack him on his arm and reached for the water and slashed him with it.

"Oh is that how you are going to play." as he handed me the last dish to rinse and dry. When I put it down he went to tickle me and I ran away. Kelly was in the living room doing something and as I ran past her I stood by the couch and some how Matt tripped and fell on top of me both us landing on said couch.

"Ugh. Matt your heavy..." I felt something on my thigh and noticed that his face was on my boobs "..get off me."

"Oh yeah sorry Rose." He said getting off me fast and looking everywhere but at me then helped me stand up.

"Thank you, its late I think I should head home now. See you tomorrow Matt. Kelly...please stop being so rude to Caroline." I walked out to the door and turned to say goodbye. "Oh and I'll be take the bottle with me tonight Kelly."

As I walked in to my house I went straight upstairs to find Stefan in Elena's room talking about Jeremy.

"Damon, took away those memories for good. You don't have to worry about that." Stefan said as he sat on the chair near the end of Elena's bed. She was laying on her stomach on her bed hugging a pillow. U saw how close they were and I wasn't sure how to take it. He told her to just start with telling Jeremy that we were adopted and go from there. Elena was leaning closer to Stefan asking him how he was doing and that was when I made myself known.

"Hey guys, what are you two up to?" I asked making Elena jump back away from Stefan.

I smiled at Stefan as he walked over to me and hugged me. Elena looked everywhere but at me. Stefan tried to walk me out of her room and into mine.

"Wait, what were you guys talking about? Stefan, Stop!" He stopped moving us.

"Jeremy wrote a paper on vampires and I'm sacred that his memories will return. " said Elena.

I remembered that night well. So I glared at her and pulled out of Stefan's hold on me."I warned you about doing that to him. If he does start to remember I will let him hate you." I turned and left her room not caring if Stefan followed me or not.

"Rose!" called Elena.

I was about to slam my door shut when I heard I thud of it being stopped and then it being shut slowly. _I guess he did follow me._

"I don't want to hear it Stefan." I said as I walked to my bed.

"Okay..."silence"...Mind telling me why you smell like Tyler."

My back was to him so he wasn't able to see my eyes go wide before answering him. "First, I doubt that he is the only scent on me that is male. But if you must know I've been hanging out with him because he needed a friend to talk too."

"Your right he's not the only one on you but he's the strongest one on you. He's also not just a friend to you Rosalie." he said as he stood by the door still.

I turned to face him upset, "Really, Stefan and what about what I just walked into in Elena's room with her leaning close to you. Looked like you would have kissed her with how close she was getting."

I heard him growl, "I would not have let anything happen, Rosalie."

"Stop saying my name like that. I talked and hugged him because we are all morning over Vicky. Did he steal a few kisses because I took away his bottle of liquor and he was trying to get it back? Yes I allowed it to happen." I said pulling out the bottle that belonged to Tyler. I pulled out the one that belonged to Kelly "Oh and this one I took from Kelly and Matt was chasing after me to tickle me and he tripped causing me to fall on the couch with his face on my boobs. Is their any other scent on me that I should explain to you." I sighed and just looked at him I walked over to him and hugged him and whispered "Lets take our relationship to the next level."

Kissing my neck he locked the door before carrying me to the bed. When he placed me on the bed and hovered over me I whispered "I've missed you so much Stefan. Tyler is my past and I hope you will be my future." I heard him growl a bit when I flip us and I was straddling him. I began to remember my dream and how this moment might end soon. I just kept kissing him and grinding on is erection. I was enjoying myself to much that I failed to notice his emotions of losing control. He flipped us and I was on my back as he began to kiss me again only to pull away and his face was changing ans to try to gain control he moved away from fast breaking a shelf near my dresser.

Stefan left after that and Elena came into my room after I unlocked the door.

"Are you alright." she said and walked into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Don't be like that Rose."

I got off my bed and pushed against the wall. " **LIKE WHAT ELENA? HURT THAT MY SISTER MOST KISSED MY BOYFRIEND.** You dumped him remember that because you couldn't handle this life. Yet here we are both in this life dealing with vampires. Lying to Jenna and Jeremy about things that have been going on. So please dear sister tell me how I should feel."

Seeing my pain in my eyes she said "Its not like that. I mean.."

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave my room." I said as I released her.

Sighing in defeat Elena left my room. I went to bed crying but just before allowing myself to truly sleep I text Damn that I wanted to see him tomorrow. He replied that he would come over.

The following day I got ready for my day. I told Elena that I couldn't forgive her yet that she could be the one to tell Jeremy about us being adopted. As I waited for Damon to arrive Elena tried to get me to talk to her.

"Enough Elena, now will you just go deal with Jeremy and see if what you did backed fired on you."

"Rose , how can you be upset with me over something that didn't happen."

"Its the fact that you wanted it to happen Elena. You know what event are coming up and I have to go to them with Tyler. You have to go as well and do you know who I asked to go with you."

"Stefan." she whispered

"Can I trust you with him?"

"Of course you can, Rose. He just looked like he was in pain."

"Of course he did Elena. He drank human blood for the first time in a long time. its going to take sometime for him to gain control. Now if you don't mind I need you to leave I am meeting with Damon soon."

"Why?''

"Because as Stefan's real girlfriend I want to know how much more time does Stefan need to gain control of himself. Damon seems to be a good way to find out."

Elena just nodded and left to go down stairs with Jeremy. I heard a knock and I called out that I would get it.

"Oh good you came."

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the stairs only to be rewarded with "No, Rose, I will not...go to your bedroom with you." I hit him on the back of the head and pushed him all the way to my room.

"Aww...Just like I remembered."he said as he opened my door.

"Will you behave."I said as I closed the door.

He went straight to my bed and laid down. I stood by my dresser not trusting myself alone with him on my bed. he opened are link and right away I felt the need to just jump him and have my wicked way with him.

"Did you hear what your Uncle John said at the council meeting?"

"No I didn't but I felt your emotions about it. But that is not why I ask you to come over for."

Damon looked behind me and noticed what Stefan had done. _I knew I forgot to do something._ "What happened there?"

"Nothing."I sighed "Damon, how long is it going to take for Stefan to get back to normal?"

"A few days, give or take."

"Damon, its already been a few days."

"Give then I don't know. What's the big deal?" he said as he got up to peek into my dresser.

"Damon, you have to know how long this is going to take. I'm worried about him. I don't like the idea of being bad. "

"Hmm." he said as he held one of my bras in his hand. I rolled my eyes. _of course it had to be the one set he he saw me in when I was in his bed._

"Damon, behave." I said as I pulled it out of his hand.

"You should wear those tonight." he said as he sent me images of that night.

"Damon!"I said almost growling "What I wear is my business not yours. Since you are being no help at all you can leave."

The next thing I knew Damon had me pinned to my big with my hands above my head and getting images of all the things he wanted to do to me. I moaned his name in my head biting my lip hard enough to break the skin because I didn't want him to hear his name leave my mouth. he kissed me hard and suck on the blood that was coming from my bottom lip. I tasted blood in my mouth and realized that he must of cut the tip of his tongue to heal my lip. Then he was gone before I could open my eyes. I stayed in bed thinking about what just happened and then fell asleep.

_***DREAM***_

_I was running in the woods I felt like I running after someone. I stopped and listen for some kind of sound from them. But nothing could be heard._

_"Got you , my love." said a familiar voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt safe in his arms. I knew I was dreaming._

_"who are you? Why won't let me see you?",/em >_

__"Soon, my love." he said as he kissed my neck. "I only need to find you."_ _

__"But your in my dreams. Let me see you."_ _

__"No."_ _

__***END DREAM***_ _

_I woke up scared not sure what had just happened. _could it have been a bad dream. what did I dream about._ I saw that it was getting dark so I started getting ready for the party I had to attend with Tyler._

_When we arrived at the party I saw Stefan had a drink in his hand I knew tonight was not going to end well._


	37. Under Control Part 2

I pulled Elena to go with me to talk to Stefan. As soon as I spotted him putting down a drink when he noticed us coming towards him. I could tell something was wrong with him, but tonight I just couldn't handle it. When we reach him I kissed his cheek.

"Elena is going to keep you company because I need to be with Tyler tonight," I said as I pulled away from him. I noticed a spark of some emotion when I mentioned Tyler. I rolled my eyes not wanting to see this jealous side of Stefan.

Turning to Elena, "You okay with watching him right?"

She nodded in agreement so I left to find Tyler and when I found him both he and Matt were drinking out of one Mr. Lockwood's bottles.

"Damn it, Ty!" I said as I grabbed the bottle from his hand only to have Matt pull it out of mine. The next thing I knew was Tyler pulling me to sit between them.

"Don't lecture us right now Rose." said Matt just before taking a swig of the bottle.

"I'm not lecturing, I'm worried about Tyler's father finding out," I said.

"He won't and besides Matt needs this. Take a drink with us, Rose," said Tyler as took the bottle from Matt to hand it to me.

"No, I know how I get when I drink around you two, I think I'll stay sober and just sit with you guys."

Matt just leans on me until it was his turn to drink. We heard the music change. So I left them on the couch to walk to the door to see that everyone was dancing and Elena was with Jenna and Alaric. Matt walked past me to Elena and asked her to dance it made me smile. I went searching for Stefan leaving Tyler alone. I went all around the room only to find Stefan with Elena and having fun dancing with her. She was smiling so I was happy but what scared me was when Stefan lost control for a bit when Elena accidentally bumped into some guy that was being rude to her. Stefan took care of it but it was the way he did it that worried me. I gave Elena a look that said to stay with him she nodded in understanding. I went looking for Damon finding him at the bar.

"I thought you told me he had it under control Damon."

Damon looked at me rolling his eyes, "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"I warned both you and Elena that this would happen."

"I could compel him to stop asking questions."

"No, Damon not this time no more compelling him."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he handed me a rose.

Damon walked away from me but when I saw my Uncle walking in the same direction as Damon. I decided to follow him as I got closer I heard him and Damon arguing about something and when it went silent I began to worry as I heard a pop I rushed out onto the balcony to see Damon looking over the edge.

"Tell me you didn't just kill my Uncle?"

"Okay, I didn't"

"Damon!"

Damon pulled me along until I pulled away from him telling him that I was going to look for Tyler. I found Matt first and we both went looking for Tyler together. When we step outside to check I saw Tyler and Kelly kissing.

"Oh my god," I said and for some reason, it hurt to see Tyler kissing her.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" said Matt as he pulled Tyler off his mom.

I stood there frozen to my spot.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Tyler said.

Matt punched Tyler in the face causing me to call out "Matt!" But the fight continued on leading to Kelly being pushed into a table when she tried to get them to stop. I wanted to stop it but too many eyes around I couldn't use my magic. I tried to use a small spell to reach out and touch him, but my concentration was broken when Alric came out to pull Tyler off of Matt. I ran to Tyler as Elena ran past to Matt.

"Ty, look at me." I turned to Alric "I got this."

I could see that he didn't want to let him go yet. I saw Mr. Lockwood coming over to us, so I turned back to Tyler.

"Hey, look at me I'm here with you."

Tyler was slowly coming back to me. His father came over to us and told Alaric that he had this that Tyler would never hurt me and I was the only one that could calm him. He then told me to take Tyler to his room so I did I took Tyler to his room and helped clean him up.

"Ty, look at me everything will be fine."

"Let's go." said Mr. Lockwood as he walked into the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry I don't even know what happened I was drinking and...I lost control. Can't explain it."

I didn't like how quiet Mr. Lockwood was so I quickly stood in front of Tyler. I squared my shoulders "Enough!" I could see the anger in his eyes from me stopping him. "Can we talk outside Mr. Lockwood." He nodded and showed me that he would follow me out and as I walked to the door. He took his chance and back handed Tyler across the face.

"That is the last time you ever embarrass this family."

"Mr.Lockwood!" I yelled and then he followed me out where I, in turn, used my magic to pin him to the wall."Mr. Lockwood, I do believe that you know the history in your family. Because you have learned to control your anger. Why not just tell Tyler."

"Release me, Rose. Your father warned me that your powers would only get stronger."

"What?"I said as I released the spell. "How do you know about me?"

"You always showed signs of having magic, Rose. When you would stay the night and you happened to have nightmares something around you would explode." You noticed how he avoid the subject of his family history. "As for the council business, you all are still too young to know about it."

"You think that I don't know that and yet my father prepared me. Tyler almost lost control tonight if it wasn't for our History teacher who pulled him off of Matt."

"What happened that you couldn't do it? You have always been able to stop it before."

I swallowed, "I was hurt by what I saw him doing. To shocked to stop him. I love your son. But he's hurt me too many times. I promise you I will do everything I can to keep him calm. But after tonight I don't think that I can ever be his. Goodbye, Mr. Lockwood."

When I got home Elena told me everything that happened with her and Stefan. I told her that she needs to be careful about Jeremy and warned her that there would not be any more compelling him and she agreed with me. What neither of us realized was Jeremy had read Elena's diary. I told her that I would deal with Stefan. My phone went off a text from Damon telling me that my Uncle was still alive. I told Elena that I was going to bed. As I reached my room I felt Stefan but I didn't see him in my room. So I walked to my closet to change out of my dress.

"Stefan, I can feel you. Please show yourself to me. I promise that I'm not angry with you for ditching my sister." I walked out of my closet in nothing but a shirt. I also saw how bad he looked. "Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Talk to me."

I locked my door and he began explaining everything that happened and then promised that we would be honest with each other. Which is why he was telling me everything now. I kissed him slowly because as walked towards him he took steps away from me. I pulled him with me to the bed and helped him control his hunger around me. I was ready to go all the way with him. But he stopped me and explained that it wouldn't be safe right now with how strong his hunger was. He left me alone in bed with a need for him stronger than ever.


End file.
